Reverse The Phantom Menace
by the-pheonix008
Summary: Switch Anakin and Padme' around and you have this fic. Journey through the Phantom Menace with Anakin as the King of Naboo and Padme' as the Chosen One.


My Backwards Fanfic Version of:  
  
Star Wars  
  
Episode 1  
  
The Phantom Menace.  
  
Note: Ok.For starters, it's an Anakin/Padme' fic. This version is extremely different from the version of this movie we all know. In this version I've switched the roles of Anakin and Padme'. Anakin is the recently elected 14 year old ruler of the Naboo and Padme' is a 10 year old slave girl and the Chosen One. Call me crazy! By the way, my Anakin is Hayden Christensen so imagine a sort of younger looking him. Oh! And a younger looking Natalie Portman as well. Definetly AU. Discalimer: I don't own them and don't ever dream of making money from this. This is just me indulging my imagination. Most of this will be my own writing but there maybe times when I'll borrow from either story or script. Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Republic starship emerged from hyperspace in front of the emerald green orb of the planet Naboo. At any other time the planet would have looked peaceful and serene amid the backdrop of the stars, but at the sight that greeted the Republic pilots and the two Jedi standing behind them, Naboo looked immersed in war and turmoil.  
  
"Captain, signal the flag ship of the Federation and tell them that the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board at once," said the taller of the two cloaked Jedi.  
  
The young pilot turned to the communications controls of the ship and immediately sent the request to board the Trade Federation's flagship. A moment later, an image appeared of an alien, presumably the Viceroy, and granted the request, sending them the co-ordinates.  
  
The taller of the Jedi, his face masked beneath his dark brown cloak, turned to leave the cockpit, the other, whose face was also masked by the massive hood of his cloak, turned and followed. They both walked towards the landing ramp of their ship, waiting to be escorted into the Federation control ship to begin settlement negotiations with the Trade Federation Viceroy.  
  
Once at the bottom of the ramp, they were greeted by a silver covered protocol droid and led to the negotiations room of the ship. It wasn't until the doors had closed to the conference room that the two Jedi removed their hoods.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Master," stated the younger of the two.  
  
"I don't sense anything that might prove to be an immediate threat to us, young padawan," Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn replied. Qui-Gon moved over to the window, his young apprentice in tow, and started to view the scene below him. He was a middle-aged man, tall and of solid build, with a well trimmed beard and mustache, long silver hair flowing loosely behind him with a small braid in the middle and he had sharp, leonine facial features.  
  
His young apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, moved to stand beside him, surveying the blockade surrounding the peaceful planet of Naboo. Obi-Wan was a rather tall man himself, with spiked redish hair cropped short with a small tuft tied at the back of his head and a long braid behind his right ear, and with peircing green eyes and soft boyish looks. "No Master, I meant that I sense something of a disturbance elsewhere. but its something elusive."  
  
"Do not focus on your anxieties Obi-Wan. Your concentration should be on the here and now. Focused upon these negotiations," admonished Qui-Gon firmly.  
  
"Yes, my Master," came the obedient reply.  
  
Both Jedi made to turn away from the viewport to seat themselves at the conference table in the center of the rather drab room. At this time, the protocol droid had returned to serve them drinks. But there was no sign of any of the Trade Federation's viceroy, Nute Gunray, or other high ranking political officials to greet them and begin the settlements.  
  
"Master, is it the nature of the Trade Federation to make the Supreme Chancellor's ambassadors wait this long?" Obi-Wan asked in calm curiosity.  
  
"No. But there is an unusual amount of fear surrounding them," Qui-Gon replied evenly, using the Force to sense any disturbances.  
  
"Curious," Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
"Especially for something as trivial as this trade dispute," Qui-Gon implied.  
  
At that moment an explosion rocked the ship, sending the two Jedi to their feet with their lightsabers drawn and activated. Obi-Wan turned a questioning glance to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Our ship has been destroyed and." Qui-Gon trailed off as a soft hissing sound greeted the Jedi's ears. Stretching out with the Force, they sensed the room filling with a poisonous gas.  
  
"Dioxsis," said Qui-Gon as the Jedi drew in a deep breath.  
  
*****  
  
On the planet of Naboo, King Skywalker, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, sat in the throne room of Theed Royal Palace in conference with the Governors, Advisors and Military of Theed, the capital of Naboo. King Skywalker sat tall and proud, blue eyes shining radiantly from his face, adorned in bright blue robes that contrasted perfectly with the ceremonial red and black face paint of the Naboo monarch.  
  
In the center of the room, a hologram of Senator Palpatine, the repesentative of Naboo in the Galactic Senate, stood there discussing and relaying information to the young King of the recent blockade of his world and what the Senate was doing to stop this crisis. The King sat on the throne, listening intently when the hologram began to flicker, then fade as communications transmissions were cut.  
  
"Senator Palpatine? Senator?" The young King turned to face Captain Panaka, his head of personal protection staff, and gave him an angry and disturbed look. "What's happening Captain?"  
  
The Govenor of Theed, Sio Bibble, spoke up. "A tranmission disruption can mean only one thing Your Highness. Invasion!"  
  
King Skywalker turned to face the Governor with an extremely disgruntled look. "How dare they. The Federation wouldn't dare go that far. There is no reason for them to invade our planet and doing so would only place them in danger of having their trade franchises revoked."  
  
"That information is known to all, Your Highness. But where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors? Perhaps they have not been successful in their negotiations and therefore have reason to believe that an invasion would be successful," explained Bibble.  
  
"The Governor presents a good point, Your Highness. Either way, we are in a dangerous situation," concluded Panaka.  
  
"We are a peaceful planet. In no way will I condone any course of action that could lead us to war," the King commanded firmly to everyone in the throne room.  
  
*****  
  
The two Jedi had worked in tandem to cut down and destroy the mass of battle droids that had confronted them outside the conference room and in the corridors towards the bridge of the control ship. But in no way could their efforts be used to destroy the three shield generating droidekas that had confronted them outside the entrance to the bridge. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, the two had turned left and used the Force to dramatically increase their running speed to get away from their enemies and hide within the ventilation shafts of the control ship.  
  
After escaping from the upper decks of the starship, they had come to a stop seeing battle droids in formations being prepared and stored into invasion ships. Both Jedi had secretly secured themselves on separate ships to leave with the invasion army and meet down on the planet.  
  
Now, as Qui-Gon was running through the swamplands of Naboo, he was wondering what had given the Federation the courage to exact an extremely bold but foolish move such as invasion. He was running as fast as he could away from a droid transport when he noticed a strange creature completely oblivious to what was happening. As soon as he was close enough to yell out to the creature, the strange being noticed that something was amiss and saw both Qui-Gon and a massive machine heading towards him. Thrown into panic, the stupid creature grabbed a hold on Qui-Gon as soon as he passed, effectively slowing Qui-Gon down.  
  
"Get off of me. Get out of here," was all Qui-Gon could shout as the transport bared down on him. At the last second, Qui-Gon threw himself and the creature to the ground, holding down as the transport passed only a few inches above them. The transport passed over them and headed off deeper into the swamps.  
  
Getting up, Qui-Gon shot the creature a glare and turned away to stalk off in the opposite direction to the transport. The creature didn't seem to notice as it began following and calling after Qui-Gon.  
  
"Exsqueeze me. Hello. Yousa wait for me."  
  
"Are you brainless, creature? You almost got us killed. You should pay more attention to your surroundings," Qui-Gon chided.  
  
"I speak, don't I?" came the creatures reply.  
  
"Having the gift of speech does not make one intelligent. Now I suggest you get out of here, before those transports come back." Walking briskly Qui- Gon gave no more attention to the strange being he was leaving behind.  
  
"No. no. Mesa stay wit you. Yousa can protect Jar Jar. And Jar Jar owes yousa a life debt, for saving Jar Jar's life, mesa thinks." Jar-Jar began to chase after Qui-Gon, hoping that the man would accept what Jar-Jar was offering him. "Jar Jar be good and loyal Gungan servant to yousa."  
  
"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. Now best be off with you." Not once did Qui-Gon break his pace. Qui-Gon was now beginning to search for Obi-Wan as Jar Jar caught up with him.  
  
"No. no. Mesa have to stay wit you. Tis life debt and is demanded by da Guds. Must serve yousa. Know this as know my name is Jar Jar Binks."  
  
Qui-Gon had no time to argue the point as the familiar sounds of machines reverberated through the swamp. They both turned to look as Obi-Wan came running out of a clearing far to the left followed closely by two STAP's. In seconds Qui-Gon had pushed the Gungan to the ground again and had activated his lightsaber. The STAP's started firing at Qui-Gon but using the Force to guide him Qui-Gon deflected the blaster bolts back at both the STAP's destroying them.  
  
Obi-Wan had reached his master as the last STAP went sailing to the ground. He was about to tell Qui-Gon about the swamp frying his lightsaber when Jar Jar jumped up and started thanking Qui-Gon again in his primitive form of Basic. Stunned, Obi-Wan turned to his master.  
  
"What's this, Master?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"A local. More precisely, a Gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks. Now let's get out of here." Both men turned and started off at a jog into the swamp, followed by the strange Gungan.  
  
"Exsqueeze me. But mesa knows where yousa can hide from da big maccaneeks. Mesa show yousa where," Jar Jar explained, following behind them.  
  
Both Jedi stopped then, listening astutely to Jar Jar, wondering if he could really show them a safe place to hide.  
  
"By all means, please tell us," instructed Qui-Gon.  
  
"Tis a city. Da Gungan City, Otoh Gunga. Tis safest place in da swamp,"Jar Jar stated. "Mesa can show you. Mesa can show you city."  
  
"Lead the way then," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Jar Jar sobered then, a greyish colour tainting his greenish skin. "Ah. maybe mesa not show yousa. Not rilly, no!"  
  
Qui-Gon, turned on his heel and walked straight at the Gungan so that he was face to face. "No?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Mesa so sorry but mesa forgot that mesa was banished from da city. Banished and not to come back theysa told me. Bad tings theysa do to me if mesa go back there."  
  
Somewhere in the distance, the sound of heavy machinery cut through the silent air of the swamp. "Do you hear that noise, Jar Jar? That noise is the sound of thousands of bad things heading this way," Qui-Gon commented ominoulsy.  
  
Obi-Wan saw what his master was doing and decided to get in on the fun as well, using the Gungans apprehension to their advantage. "If they find us they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion," the younger Jedi finished.  
  
Jar Jar began to quake in the mud and whimper. Thinking over the decision, he decided that he could handle the other Gungans a lot easier than a massive machine capable of doing what the smaller man had just said. "Oh. Yousa does make a very good point. Come on, mesa show you. Mesa show you. But must hurry. This way."  
  
With that the Gungan broke off into a run in the opposite direction. The two Jedi, struggling to keep up with the lanky steps of the Gungan.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar Jar were now travelling through Naboo's planetary core in the hopes of reaching the other side so as to warn the Naboo of the invasion. It had come to pass that when they had entered the main plaza of Otoh Gunga, Gungan officials had stopped them and, after arresting Jar Jar for returning to a place where he had been exiled, had brought the three in front of the head Gungan, Boss Nass and the Gungan Council. After negotiating with Boss Nass, and using a little Jedi influence, Qui-Gon was able to free the Gungan and acquire a transport so as to travel to the other side of the planet and warn the Naboo.  
  
As it was, his apprentice, Obi-Wan, was now piloting the Bongo, the Gungan transport. He had voiced many disapproving notions to his master about bringing the Gungan with them referring along the lines of saying something about him being another pathetic life form. Now Obi-Wan was in a deep silence, using the Force to guide them through the many mazes of Naboo's watery core.  
  
Obi-Wan was a little disappointed at his master for insisting on bringing Jar Jar with them. But in the end, he knew his master would not listen to his protests and had decided to be civil with the Gungan. "Why exactly were you banished Jar Jar?"  
  
Seeming a little surprised, Jar Jar answered apprehensively. "Well. mesa was kinda.eh.clumsy."  
  
Obi-Wan was astounded to say the least. But pressed on with the question. "You were banished because you were clumsy? That doesn't seem fair. Because you were clumsy!"  
  
"Well. mesa cause a few bitty accidentes. Mesa boom da gasser, then crashin da bosses heyblibber, den mesa banished.  
  
Obi-Wan had no idea what he was talking about, nor did he have time to wonder. A giant fish had attached its tongue to the left wing of the tripod shaped Bongo. Obi-Wan silently cursed himself for his momentary lapse of concentration and started working furiously with the controls to get away from what Jar Jar had called a Gubber fish. But with no luck. The fish had now retracted its tongue and had sunk its teeth into the hull of the Bongo and was dragging it away. But the fish, not sensing a bigger predator behind it, was caught off guard when teeth sunk into its flesh causing it to let go of the transport. Obi-Wan immediately regained control of the Bongo and directed it towards one of the massive caverns, hoping to find a way through.  
  
*****  
  
King Skywalker, King of the Naboo, stood at the large window adjacent to the throne room, looking directly out at the main plaza of the City of Theed. He was dressed formally in stunning red robes and his face was painted in the ceremonial paint representing Naboo's period of suffering.  
  
The silence was palpable. Usually the plaza would be bustling with traffic as the people of Theed moved about their business. But today was different. Today, large transports, laser canons and battle droids lined the plaza holding the inhabitants of Theed in a hostage situation. The King couldn't bear to see the sight of his city being overrun by enemies that he couldn't stop. He lowered his head in sadness, feeling ashamed of himself. Why couldn't he have stopped this? He wasn't able to ponder that question as his personal bodyguard, Captain Panaka, came to ask him to head to the throne room, where they would wait to meet with the viceroy of the Trade Federation. King Skywalker nodded and took one last look at his conquered city, before heading back to the throne room. He was not going to let the Trade Federation get away with this. He was going to fight. And somehow, he was going to defeat his enemies.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan guided the damaged Bongo deeper into the cavern, letting the Force guide his movements. As they were heading deeper, something short-circuited in the controls causing the Bongo to power down and stop. Jar Jar mumbled something in Gungan before slipping back into basic.  
  
"Oh no..! Wesa gonna die in dis place. Oh no.!"  
  
"Stay calm Jar Jar. Do not fear anything. We are not in trouble just yet," Qui-Gon clamly admonished.  
  
"What yet? Desa monstairs out there, wesa leakin in here, all sinkin wit no power. When do yousa think wesa in trubble?" Jar Jar, abandoning all sense of pretense and calm, started flailing about knocking Obi-Wan and delaying his progress with fixing the circuit. A sudden spark prompted the anxious Gungan to settle down a bit.  
  
"Powers back, Master," Obi-Wan declared proudly.  
  
Soon the lights had flickered back on revealing a large creature sleeping in front of them. It was not sleeping for long, unfortunately, as the lights stirred the creature into wakefulness and immediately after seeing the transport, provoked the creature into heading after it. Using every ounce of strength Obi-Wan had, he turned the Bongo around so that the creature was behind them and started heading out of the tunnel. At the entrance to the cave, the same creature that had unknowingly saved them from the Gubber fish, was now trying to attack them. Obi-Wan maneuvered the Bongo as the creature opened its gigantic mouth and breezed by it, turning away as fast as he could. Fortunately, the giant creature was occupied, eating the other creature they had unwittingly stirred deep within the cave.  
  
Qui-Gon, ever calm as he was, guided Obi-Wan to head for the out cropping that he had noticed just ahead. Obi-Wan did so immediately and within a few minutes, they had broken the surface and come out onto one of Theed's many rivers. Guiding the craft over to the nearest port, they scrambled out of the wrecked Bongo. They were just about to head towards the palace when they were spotted by a few patrolling battle droids. Moving quickly towards them, the droids didn't know what had hit them as the two Jedi activated their lightsabers and cut down all the opposing droids.  
  
"The city has already been invaded, Master. We need to find the King immediately," said Obi-Wan, clipping his lightsaber back to his belt.  
  
"Agreed," was all Qui-Gon said before they were off, searching for the King of the Naboo, Jar Jar following timidly behind them.  
  
*****  
  
The King and his Governors, Military officials and Advisors were surrounded and disarmed by the numerous battle droids. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray, with his second in command, Rune Haako, was escorting them out of the palace, making sure they were well guarded so as not to escape. Sio Bibble, Governor of Theed, was talking erratically to Nute while they were led out of the palace, disgusted by Viceroy Gunray's course of action.  
  
"How do you propose the Senate will take this news Gunray. You have unjustly invaded an unarmed planet and taken it's King hostage. How are you going to explain these events to the Senate?"  
  
Gunray, in a very sneering and contemptuous tone answered the Governor with such arrogance it was all Anakin could do to stop himself from launching straight at Gunray. "The King and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation of the planet and bring no hindrance from the Senate."  
  
"You'll be waiting a long time for my signature Viceroy. I am not signing your treaty." The King stopped at the bottom of the staircase leading out of the palace. "I will not be terrorized into signing Naboo's death warrant."  
  
Gunray had no answer for that and instead told his droids to lead the prisoners to the sanctioned detention camp. Moving off and following the battle droids, Anakin's mind reeled on how they could evade this capture and lead a resistance against the Federation. His thoughts were broken as they're group was stopped by two people jumping down from one of the high rise walkways above the main side street they were heading down.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed towards the walkway that was directly above the side street that the King of Naboo was walking down. Removing their lightsabers from their belts, they jumped down from the cat walk and started attacking the battle droids keeping the group hostage. Qui-Gon moved his green lightsaber with grace as he landed on both feet, swinging to the left and cutting down the droids after him. Obi-Wan had landed and had jumped again using a double kick to destroy two battle droids moving toward him. Moving his blue lightsaber in a magnificent arc, he cut down the rest of the battle droids facing him. Qui-Gon made a spinning move and cut down the last battle droid. Deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt again, Qui-Gon raised his hand, palm outwards, and used the Force to push the two remaining droids into the wall destroying them. Obi- Wan disposed of his last enemy, deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt as well. Jar Jar had now jumped down from the cat walk and was heading over to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward allowing the group in front of him to realise that he was here to help. A young man, no more that 14 with short cropped sandy blonde hair, a tall lithe frame, and dressed in stunning formal black robes with the ceremonial face paint of the Naboo monarch, stepped forward as well.  
  
"Are you King Skywalker?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
The King hesitated before answering. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi and this here is a Gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks. My apprentice and I were the Ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor."  
  
Sio Bibble stepped forward to speak with Qui-Gon, talking to him with a snort. "It seems that your negotiations with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation have failed."  
  
Qui-Gon never took his eyes of the young King. "These negotiations you speak of never took place. My apprentice and I were attack before we could reach the Viceroy and we had to come onto the planet with the invasion army to warn you. Your Highness, it is imperative that we make contact with the Republic."  
  
At this notion, Captain Panaka stepped forward. "We can't. Our communications were knocked out by the invasion."  
  
"Then we must leave. Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked quickly.  
  
"They're in the main hangar." Panaka turned to everyone and asked everyone to claim the weapons of the battle droids and then led them off towards the main hangar.  
  
Reaching the hangar door, they peered slowly inside to see some of their pilots being held hostage and battle droids securing the hangar.  
  
Panaka pointed to a long, low and sleek spacecraft. "The King's personal transport."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, going over the ship. "A J type 327 Nubian. It will suffice."  
  
"Problem. There are too many battle droids," Panaka informed, eyeing the grey enemy.  
  
"They won't be a problem, Captain. Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest that you come to Coruscant, with us," Qui-Gon went on.  
  
"I can't. My place is here with my people. I'm not going to desert them," The King replied emotionlessly.  
  
"You must realise that they will kill you if you stay." The Jedi Master warned.  
  
At this Sio Bibble interjected. "They wouldn't dare."  
  
"They need the King to a sign a treaty that can make this invasion of theirs legal. They cannot afford to harm the King let alone kill him," the Captain replied.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at both the Captain and Sio Bibble. Then back to the King. "Your Highness, the situation at present is not stable and is not what it seems. There is something else behind this invasion. There is no motive for the Trade Federation's occupation here. There is no logic behind their actions and my feelings tell me that they will destroy you once you have served your purpose."  
  
Alarm covered every face in that group save for the Jedi, Jar Jar and most surprisingly, the King and one of his five man servants. Sio Bibble spoke up again then. "Your majesty, perhaps you should reconsider. Afterall, our only hope will come if the Senate sides with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help for that."  
  
"Their blockade is impassable, Your Highness. And even if we do manage, some how, to make it past, it would be unlikely that we would."  
  
"Your Highness, you have my word that I will stay here and do all I can. They will have to utilise the Council of Governers to maintain any semblance of order. But you must leave the planet."  
  
The King silenced them with a wave of his hand. The King turned to face his five man servants. "Either choice puts not only myself in danger, but also those who come with me."  
  
"We are brave, Your Highness. We go where you go," said the young man servant who looked unafraid before.  
  
They were running out of time and Qui-Gon could sense it. "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now. We can not tarry here longer."  
  
The King straightened and took on his regal stance. "So be it. I will plead our case to the Senate and hope to return with the aid we need. Please be careful Governor." With that, the company, excluding Governor Sio Bibble, moved forward into the hangar with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leading the way.  
  
Noticing the pilots held hostage Panaka made to head over there and free them but was held back by a hand from Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'll handle them, Captain." Obi-Wan broke off from the company, heading towards the hostages.  
  
The battle droids noticed the company walking towards them. The head of the droids moved into Qui-Gon's path to waylay their progress. Qui-Gon was not fazed.  
  
"Get out of the way. I am the Ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant. Now get out of the way!"  
  
The droid answered in its metalic and emotionles voice. It was the last thing it ever said as Qui-Gon drew out his lightsaber and cut it down.  
  
At the same moment, Obi-Wan withdrew and activated his lightsaber, cutting down the droids guarding the pilots. Spinning and kicking and cutting, it took only a few minutes to dispose of the droids holding the Naboo pilots. At the call from Obi-Wan, the pilots moved as fast as they could to the landing ramp of the Nubian on the other side of the hangar. Obi-Wan followed them and headed toward the rest of the droids plaguing the escape of the company. Qui-Gon was cutting down many of the droids and using the Force with others. Obi-Wan rushed to his side and started to help by cutting down the ones that would pose a threat to Qui-Gon from behind. Qui- Gon did a spin and then cut down the last droid that was hindering their escape. Obi-Wan had disposed of the other droids and they were now heading toward the already ignited engines of the King's Transport.  
  
Obi-Wan caught sight of Jar Jar when he came aboard and made sure that he put him in a place where he couldn't hinder anyone or do any damage. He ended up placing him in a compartment holding the ships astromech droids.  
  
After hiding Jar Jar away where he couldn't do anything or damage anything, Obi-Wan headed up to the cockpit where he found his master, the Captain and one of the pilots he freed. They had broken atmosphere and were now taking on the blockade. Red laser bolts sprouted and exploded all around them as the pilot, Ric Olie, fought to keep control of the straship and dodge the bolts at the same time.  
  
As they drew closer the explosions began to rock the ship back and forth. One bolt scored a hit on the right wing of the Nubian stalling the power- drive momentarily and rocking the ship violently. An alarm started buzzing in the background, signaling that the ship had sustained serious damage. Panaka turned to Qui-Gon, glaring dangerously at him.  
  
"We've sustained damage. The shields are down!" Ric Olie shouted over the balring alarm.  
  
"The Federation uses pulser tracking for its weapons so it gets a more direct hit. Spin the ship and you'll confuse their weapons so they'll get a poorer reading on us, " Qui-Gon stated calmly.  
  
Ric did so. By now the astromech droids had emerged onto the hull to neutralise the damage and repair what they could. But even though the laserbolts missed the actual ship, they did manage to knock off and destroy all astromech droids save one. This little droid was working as hard and as fast as it could to fix the shields. It succeeded in restoring the shields and headed back into the ship, its task completed, and sporting burn marks from the explosion of the other droids.  
  
"The shields are back and functioning one hundred percent," Ric stated. "Boosting shields to full power."  
  
With the ship spinning and the full power of the shields, Ric Olie commandeered the ship with the greatest expertise, past the control ship threatening them, past the Federation Blockade and out into open space, leaving the Blockade and Naboo behind. Setting the ship back in balance Olie took a reading of the ship finding damage in another crucial place.  
  
"We've got a problem. The hyperdrive was damaged and now its leaking. We can't go far," Olie said.  
  
Obi-Wan immediately moved over to the navigators seat and set to work finding a planet that would suit their needs where they could refuel and repair the ship. Several planets materialised in front of him but he instructed the navi-puter to find a planet not controlled by the Federation or had any ties with them. Finally he found a planet less than a day away from their current position.  
  
"Here, Master. Tatooine. It's a small planet. Out of the way and poor. It attracts little attention. The Federation have no presence there. It's less than a day away from here, Master. And we can be sure to find the parts we need there," he explained calmly.  
  
"How can you be sure that there is no Federation presence?" Captain Panaka asked.  
  
At this Qui-Gon butted in, having been to the planet before. "It's controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon explained.  
  
"The Hutts?" Panaka said distatefully.  
  
"It's risky, but there is no reasonable alternative. Everything else is either too far away or under Federation control," Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"Its settled then," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Panaka was not convinced. "The Hutts are gangsters and slavers. If they ever found out about His Highness."  
  
"There would be no difference if we landed in a system controlled by the Federation. Except that the Hutts aren't looking for the King which presents us with the advantage," Qui-Gon interupted.  
  
Panaka had nothing to say to that and with a small inaudible groan, he left the cockpit heading towards the King's main chamber, not being in the best of moods.  
  
"Pilot, set your course for Tatooine," Qui-Gon said. After the co-ordinates had been set and they had entered hyperspace, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to the King's chamber to have an audience with him, already finding the Captain inside with the small astromech droid by his side.  
  
When they had entered the room, Captain Panaka stood in front of the King, giving him a full report on the events surrounding their escape. After finishing this and noting the entrance of the Jedi he began to lead into where they were going. But at that moment the little astromech droid beeped in annoyance and made its presence known, waiting beside the King's throne.  
  
Panaka noticed the droid and in an effort to hold up the Jedi a little, he started a small report on the R2 unit.  
  
"As you see, Your Highness, this little droid here was the one that repaired the shields for the ship which aided in our escape. This is a very well put together littler droid and there is no doubt that it saved the ship as well as our lives."  
  
"It is to be commended," replied the King. "What is its number, Captain?" The King subtlely looked toward the droid without moving.  
  
"R2D2, Your Highness."  
  
"I thank you for your loyal service to your King, R2D2." The king reached out and tapped one of his man servants on the shoulder. "Clean this droid as best you can please."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." The young man moved forward.  
  
The King turned back and focused his attention on Qui-Gon. The Captain moved aside signalling Qui-Gon to give his own report. Qui-Gon didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. Its in a system way beyond the reach of the Federation. Once we reach Tatooine, we can then begin our repairs of the ship and then make our way to Coruscant."  
  
Panaka stepped back in again, voicing his opinion on the matter. "Your Highness, I do not agree with this course of action. Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts and the Hutts are gangsters and slavers. I strongly disagree with the Jedi on their decision."  
  
"You must trust my judgement on this, Your Highness," the older Jedi re- iterated.  
  
The King drew a deep breath, thinking heavily on the matter. He finally reached his conclusion. "We are in your hands, Master Jedi."  
  
With that the audience was over.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin, a rather tall young man, with short cropped sandy blonde hair, a lithe frame, handsome and strong face with dazzling blue eyes, sat on a small box cleaning the astromech droid that the King had asked him to. He was concentrating so hard on cleaning the droid that he didn't notice the Gungan sneak up beside him.  
  
"Hey lo da lee day," Jar Jar said.  
  
Anakin jumped at the sound and turned to face a blushing Gungan.  
  
"Mesa so sorry mesa scared yousa." Jar Jar said hoping to make up for his mistake.  
  
"No. Don't worry," Anakin said quickly, slightly amused.  
  
"Mesa see some oil over dere. Mesa get for yousa."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. That would be a real help. This little guy looks like he's going to need it," Anakin chuckled slightly.  
  
"Mesa called Jar Jar Binks."  
  
"I'm Anakin," the young man said, smiling at the Gungan. "You're a Gungan, aren't you?" Anakin asked intrigued by Jar Jar's unique personality.  
  
"Mesa a Gungan, yes."  
  
"How did you end here up with us?" came the curious question.  
  
"Mesa no know. My day started pretty okeday with da brisky morning munchin. Then boom da gasser, Qui-Gon running from desa big maccaneeks, mesa grab Qui-Gon and then mesa show him and his friend my home of Otoh Gunga. Then wesa commin to da Naboo then theysa reskoo yousa King and then pow, mesa here."  
  
All Anakin could do was look up and smile as he became friends with this strange creature.  
  
*****  
  
The King's transport emerged from hyperpspace heading towards the desolate planet of Tatooine. As the transport moved closer to the planet, Obi-Wan began scanning for a place to land the ship unnoticed. Landing in the outskirts of Mos Espa, Qui-Gon made ready to go and search for parts to repair the ship. After summoning Jar Jar and the little astromech droid to go with him he met Obi-Wan in the hyperdrive cell before leaving the ship.  
  
"What's the damage, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"The hyperdrive is gone, Master. We'll need a new one before we can hope to reach Coruscant," the padawan said while examinig the other parts of the mechanism.  
  
Moving closer to his padawan he spoke to him so no one else would hear. "Obi-Wan, don't let anyone send any transmissions. Be wary, my young apprentice, and focus on the here and now. I sense a disturbance in the Force."  
  
"I feel it also, Master. Please be careful out there. May the Force be with you, Master," Obi-Wan said respectfully.  
  
"And you, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon returned.  
  
With that Qui-Gon left the transport with Jar Jar and Artoo in tow.  
  
They had only gotten a little way from the ship when Qui-Gon heard a voice call out to him. Panaka's voice. He turned around immediately to see Panaka coming towards him with one of the King's young man servants following him, dressed in peasants garb.  
  
"Wait!" the Captain shouted as they caught up. "The King requests that you take his man servant with you. He wishes for him." Panaka was cut off by the older Jedi.  
  
"No more commands from His Highness today, Captain. Mos Espa is not going to be a pleasant place for." Qui-Gon was the cut off by the Captain, sensing a shift of demeanor in the younger man.  
  
"The King wishes it, Master Jedi. He wishes to know more about this planet. Don't make me go back there and tell him you refuse."  
  
At this, the young boy stood forward making his presence known between the glares of the two older men. "I've been trained in self-defense and I know many languages. I'm quite capable of looking after myself, Master Jedi."  
  
"What is your name?" Qui-Gon asked appraisingly.  
  
"Anakin," the young man replied.  
  
"I see strength in you. You may come, but I do not agree with the King's decision. We do not have time to argue the point so stay close to me. We may look a little more inconspicuous."  
  
At that Panaka turned and headed back towards the ship while Qui-Gon, Anakin, Jar Jar and Artoo headed for the distant spaceport of Mos Espa.  
  
*****  
  
The spaceport was crowded with so many different alien life forms that Qui- Gon's group blended in perfectly with the crowd. They made their way through the main plaza and headed up one of the side streets towards a smaller plaza. Qui-Gon definitely knew his way around Mos Espa, having been there before, and it wasn't long before he reached the place he was looking for. Making sure, every now and again, that his charges were following closely behind him and not getting lost, he made his way to the center of the small plaza, waiting for his company to catch up a little. When all of them were assembled closely by him Qui-Gon looked down at Anakin catching his attention.  
  
"You have never been to a place like this?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"No. It's. well."  
  
"Most stay away from places like this," Qui-Gon interupted. "I can guarantee you that almost every being in this plaza is a dangerous criminal. Keep your head up Anakin, until we leave this place keep your concentration on your surroundings."  
  
Anakin nodded. "So what do you suggest?"  
  
"We'll try one of the smaller dealers first. They are more likely to have the parts we need," Qui-Gon explained, pushing off through the crowds towards a small shop. "And less likely to talk."  
  
Qui-Gon led the group over to the entrance of the smallest shop they saw. Walking straight through the entrance they were greeted by a small, blue alien with a pot belly stomach and little wings that worked to keep the alien in the air.  
  
"Good day to you, eh, outlander. What do you want?" roared the alien dully.  
  
"I'm looking for parts for a J type 327 Nubian." Qui Gon replied.  
  
"Ah, yes. Nubian. We have lots of parts for Nubians." The Toydarian, as Qui- Gon gathered from his oddly unique body shape and wings, turned towards a door leading out to the junk yard. "Girl, get in here now," the Toydarian yelled.  
  
Out of the door leading to the junkyard emerged a small, dishelved girl dressed in what could only be described as rags resembling pants and a form fitting shirt. She ran in towards the alien, not noticing his customers.  
  
"What took you so long, girl?" He raised his hand looking to strike the girl but she didn't flinch.  
  
"I was right at the back of the yard cleaning the fan switches like you asked me," the girl replied bravely, facing the Toydarian head on.  
  
"Never mind about that, girl. Watch the store. We have some customers. I've got some selling to do." He lowered his hand and turned towards Qui-Gon.  
  
The girl turned to see who their customers were. She saw a small astromech droid near the doorway leading outback into the junkyard with a painted blue trim and beside it stood a large gangly creature poking around near the shelves. She noted them before looking towards the tall man who looked to her to be a farmer but she sensed he was an off worlder. Then her eyes fell towards the boy, standing next to the man, and she was instantly intrigued by him. She moved away from her master then and sat on the counter, and picking up a rag and a dirty fuel cell, began cleaning it while watching her master and the boy.  
  
"My droid has a readout of the parts I need," Qui-Gon began, "it is possible that we may need parts that are not."  
  
"Come out back here, outlander. We'll find what you need," the Toydarian interupted confidently.  
  
Both the Toydarian, Qui-Gon and Artoo moved out into the junkyard. Qui-Gon passed Jar Jar touching something and whispered words of warning to him before leaving for the yard. Jar Jar made a very rude gesture to his back, sticking his tongue out and slurping it, and then went to look at something else. Anakin stayed where he was, looking around at all the parts and gadgets, taking in his surroundings.  
  
Padme' Naberrie could not take her eyes off of the boy. She looked down once to clean the fuel cell in her hand but her concentration soon wavered and her eyes darted back up to look at the boy. He didn't seem like the son of a farmer or a native either, and he carried himself in a self-possessed manner. He held her captivated.  
  
Anakin noticed the girl looking at him. She was small and slender with brown curly hair in a sort of braided style and she had the most intense and deep brown eyes he had ever seen. He studied her out of the corner of his eyes, noting the way her intense brown gaze followed his every move, how haphazardly she cleaned the part and how openly she was staring at him, never noticing the Gungan as it fiddled around with different parts on shelves.  
  
Padme' couldn't help herself now. She was openly staring at him and he had noticed her but she didn't care. She couldn't help herself. He turned to look at her again and when he saw her still staring at him, he gave her an amused smile and Padme' felt herself melt in intrigue. Taking a deep silent breath, she gathered her courage to speak.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
"Excuse me?" came the young man's reply.  
  
"An angel?" Padme' straightened and managed to elaborate on her statement. "They are the most beautiful and handsome and kindest creatures in the universe. In fact, they even make the most hardened spice pirates or space criminals cry like babies. But they are so rare and elusive as well. They live on the moons of Iego, I think, and I don't think many people find them."  
  
"I've never heard of angels before," Anakin replied, intrigued by the young girl.  
  
"You must be one of them. Maybe you just don't know it," Padme' replied with a small smile. "Angels are honest and kind, handsome and beautiful. You have to be one."  
  
Anakin's amused smile came back to his face as he moved over towards the counter where the girl was sitting. "You're a funny little girl. How do you know about angels?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I listen to all the traders, star pilots and pirates that come through here," she clarified for him. "Most of them tell their stories at the cantina and I always listen. There is even some retired Republic pilots that come through here telling their stories to anyone who'll listen. I'm a pilot, you know. I've been one all my life. One day I'm going to fly away from this place. I'm going look for those angels."  
  
"You're a pilot?" Anakin asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep! All my life," Padme said honestly. "I love to fly."  
  
Anakin was becoming very interested in this girl. She couldn't be more than 10 years old and yet she showed a sort of wisdom beyond her short years. There was knolwedge in her eyes with a deep intensity burning there as well. "How long have you been here?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm. since I was little. Three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt. She was a terrible master. She was a big gambler and she lost us to Watto, betting on the pod races. Watto is a much better master than Gardulla," Padme' explained.  
  
Anakin couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stared at her in shock. "You're a slave?"  
  
Padme' didn't like the way he said that. It made her feel ashamed and angry and nothing more than dirt. She glared at him angrily and defiantly. "I'm a person and my name is Padme."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. its just I guess I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me," Anakin apologised quickly.  
  
"You're a strange boy to me. My name is Padme' Naberrie."  
  
"I'm Anakin. Starkiller. I." Anakin trailed off as he heard a bang from around the corner where Jar Jar had wandered to earlier. Padme' had already turned her head to see what was happening. Jar Jar came tumbling backwards with a small work droid clutched in his hand. He was in the process of figuring out how to shut down the droid when he was sent crashing into shelves filled with junk. Padme' and Anakin were laughing hard as the Gungan struggled with the droid.  
  
"Hey," Padme' said between breaths, "hit the nose. Shuts it down immediately." The Gungan did as she had said and it deactivated straight away. Anakin and Padme' turned back to face each other. Their laughter died away instantly. Anakin was about to say something when Qui-Gon stormed through the entrance to the junk yard.  
  
"We're leaving. I thought I told you not to touch anything Jar Jar." Qui- Gon managed to say this without so much as breaking his step. Artoo followed close behind him and Jar Jar was heading out the door into the plaza. Anakin turned back to Padme' with a sort of sad smile. "I'm glad to have met you, Padme'. Goodbye." He turned then and left the shop.  
  
"I'm glad to have met you too." Padme' called as he disappeared from the door. She slumped down and went back to cleaning the part. She didn't even look up when her master returned from the yard.  
  
"Outlanders. They demand things their way. They think we know nothing. They ought show more respect." Watto said angrily as he glared at the door they had just left through.  
  
"They seemed very nice to me." Padme' told him.  
  
Watto looked at Padme' then looked at the mess created by that alien with those who had just left. "Clean up this mess. Then you can go home. And clean up properly." Padme' leapt off the counter enthusiastically as she went to work. She couldn't wait to leave. Something told her that she'd run into those people again and she wanted to leave quickly.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon, Anakin, Jar Jar and Artoo stood under the shelter of two buildings trying to look inconspicuous and stay in the shade while Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan. Apparently, from what Anakin gathered, Qui-Gon had found the parts needed to repair the damaged Nubian transport but they didn't have anything to buy the parts with. They had plenty of Republic credits but they were not accepted on this world as it was not part of the Republic. Anakin overheard Qui-Gon asking his apprentice whether or not they had anything to barter with. He didn't hear Obi-Wan's answer but gathered from Qui-Gon's mood that there wasn't. At that, Qui-Gon had disconnected the transmission and had started walking out through the plaza again.  
  
Anakin moved forward to walk beside Qui-Gon, if not to find out what was said, then to at least ask what their course of action was now. As the group made their way through the plaza again, Jar Jar got side tracked by a food stall offering amphibious food. Namely frogs hanging from wires. Jar Jar headed toward the frogs, looking around to see if anyone was looking. When he saw no one he drew a delicious looking frog into his mouth and tried to swallow it. But unfortunately it was still tied to the wire Jar Jar neglected to notice. He tried to pull it away with him but the string was tied to tightly to the frog. At the commotion Jar Jar was causing, he had gained the attention of the owner, who was now asking for the Gungan to pay up. Jar Jar immediately spat the frog out of his mouth, loosening it from the wire and sending it catapulting into a bowl of soup that had an alien hunched over eating it.  
  
Jar Jar instantly turned around and walked away, prentending nothing had happened. The alien spotted him and jumped from his seat in front of the Gungan and knocked him over. The strange alien raising his fist and holding the frog in his other hand, loomed menacingly over the frightened Gungan and asked him "Is this yours?"  
  
Shaking, Jar Jar could only whimper cries of , "No. No!"  
  
At this time, Qui-Gon noticed that a member of their group was missing and turned around to see where the Gungan had got to. A little way behind them, he saw the Gungan on the ground about to be attacked by another alien. He whirled around and quickly drew back to the troubled Gungan, Anakin and Artoo following hurriedly.  
  
Not receiving a good enough answer from the strange alien, Sebulba raised his balled fist and was about to strike the Gungan.  
  
"Oh no. why is mesa always da one?" was all Jar Jar could stutter out.  
  
Both Jar Jar and Sebulba were surprised, to say least, when a calm and controlled voice answered his question. "Because you're afraid."  
  
Qui-Gon had just reached the troubled Gungan when he heard the small and calm voice. Anakin and Artoo had just reached his side, a little way away from Jar Jar. The small group watched the scene intently, neither Anakin nor Artoo hearing the calm voice.  
  
Both Jar Jar and Sebulba looked up to see who had interrupted Sebulba from beating this piece of alien scum. Sebulba scowled deeply as he saw who it was.  
  
Padme' Naberrie pushed her way through the crowd and came to stand next to Jar Jar, sizing up Sebulba. Qui-Gon, Anakin, Jar Jar and Artoo were shocked to see this young girl face an alien that could clearly harm her in more ways than one. But Padme' was unafraid and knew what she was facing. Sebulba seemed to be the only one that grew afraid of the girl when she had stepped beside the strange creature.  
  
"Be careful, Sebulba. This one is very well connected," Padme' warned. "You wouldn't want to do anything to him that would cause you trouble with the wrong sort."  
  
"What do you mean connected," Sebulba said with disdain. His face twisted cruelly and contemptuously towards the girl.  
  
"Connected-as in Hutt. A big time connection to Jabba himself. I'd hate to see what would happen to you if you messed with important connections like that. You'd probably end up diced or rotting in the Jundland wastes before we even had a chance to race again." Padme' said with an air of calm. She noticed Sebulba's face turn from disdain to fear as she spoke of Jabba, but when she mentioned racing him, he scowled again.  
  
"The next race will be the end of you wermo. If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now." The alien spat at the girl. Padme' never backed down from the rude gesture.  
  
"We both know that you wouldn't do that, Sebulba," Padme' intoned taking a step closer toward the spider-like alien.  
  
Sebulba released the Gungan at that and headed back to where his soup lay, splattered all over his table. He cursed the girl in his native lannguage and sat miserably down back at his table.  
  
"Yeah! It would be a pity if you had to pay for me, Sebulba." Padme' said in a small voice. It was not heard by Sebulba, but it was by Qui-Gon and his group as they made their way over to Padme' and the shaking Gungan. Padme' grabbed the Gungan's hand to help him back up. Jar Jar, now back on his feet, was able to stop shaking as Qui-Gon, Anakin and Artoo came over to him.  
  
"Hi!" Padme' greeted when they had joined her and the Gungan in the middle of the street. "Your friend here was about to end up as permanent street goo by an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Padme' said in a serious tone.  
  
"Nosir nosir. Mesa not wanten crunchen! Mesa haten being da one getting hurt," Jar Jar said miserably.  
  
Qui-Gon's glare softened a little and he gave Jar Jar a quick once over to see if he had been hit. "Nevertheless, the girl saved from a sure beating. You definitely have a gift for finding and causing trouble though, Jar Jar." Qui-Gon turned to the girl with a look of gratitude. "Thank you for your help, my young friend."  
  
Anakin came beside Qui-Gon then and gave the girl a warm and amused smile. Padme' felt pride run through her and stood straight and tall.  
  
"Mesa doin nutten, Qui-Gon. Mesa did nutten to dat alien."  
  
"You were afraid," Padme' said. "Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to squash his fear by exploitinng yours in an effort to show the people who were watching that he was brave. Here credibility is based on whether or not you can stand up for yourself. Be less afraid and you wont attract that kind of trouble," she finished.  
  
Anakin gave the girl a wry smile. "Does that work for you?"  
  
"Well. most of the time. But I don't look to start trouble. I only end up in the thick of things by helping those who show their fear." Padme' was anxious to spend more time with the boy and thought of ways she could help out their group. "Are you all hungry?"  
  
They all nodded in the affirmative and Padme' was pleased. "Come with me. There's a fruit stall down here. You can get something there." Leading the way down the plaza street, Padme' led them to a small stall owned by an ancient woman. "How are you today, Jira?" Padme' asked the old woman.  
  
"Heats never been kind to me, Padme'," Jira replied. She moved slightly and everyone heard the slight sound of bones cracking.  
  
"Guess what? I found you a cooling unit. Its beat up but its a good make. It'll last you a long while. I'll fix it up for you and have it to you in no time, I promise you. It sholud help you." Padme' said entusiastically.  
  
"You're a fine girl, Padme'. So what'll it be for you?" the ancient lady asked nicely.  
  
"Four pallies please, Jira." Padme' turned to her new friends. "You'll like these. They're nice and sweet and they'll keep you on your feet for a while." Turning back to Jira, Padme' pulled out some coins but dropped one. The farmer bent down to pick it up and as he did, his poncho lifted a little and Padme' saw his lightsaber. Padme's eyes widened in disbelief. Masking her surprise, she took the coin the older man held out for her and paid Jira. Unfortunately she didn't have enough for four. "Better make that three pallies. I'm not really hungry at the moment anyway," Padme' lied.  
  
Jira gave the pallies to Qui-Gon, Anakin and Jar Jar and took the coins from Padme'.A sudden harsh wind wipped up causing sand to fly with it. "Padme', you better get home quick. Looks like a storm\s coming." With that Padme' thanked Jira and headed off with her new charges in tow and stopped a small distance away from the stall where Jira was packing up. She scanned the area looking around at the sudden winds picking up and the sand clogging the air more.  
  
"Jira's right. A Storm is coming. Do you have shelter?" she asked, looking at the man she now assumed was not a farmer. It was too much to hope if he was a..  
  
"We'll head back to our ship to wait out the storm." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Is it far?" Padme' looked back to see Jira finish her closing of her stall. She saw everyone head for shelter, sheilding themselves from the whipping sting of the sand.  
  
"It's on this city's outskirsts. Why?" Anakin asked.  
  
"The strom is coming in too fast," Padme' said loudly. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time. I doubt if you'd reach the edge of Mos Espa. And if you did, you'd be lucky to ge back to your ship. Sandstorms are very dangerous. I'll take you back to my place. You can wait out the storm there. My Mom won't mind." At that, Padme turned and led her new friends and charges down the street towards her home.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan and Panaka stood outside the damaged transport watching as the wind picked up around them. They knew a sandstorm was coming so they walked back to the ship as fast as they could, wondering how long the storm would last. They'd have to seal the ship so no damage would occur inside from the sandstorm.  
  
After being requested to the King's main chamber, everyone watched as a hologram of Sio Bibble, the Governor of Theed, came into view. He was pleading for the help of the King. Asking him to help them, to contact them, telling him of the death tolls and the destruction. When the hologram had faded Obi-Wan was up on his feet leaving the room for the cockpit. Before he left he managed to say one thing in his hurry. "Don't reply. Don't send any transmissions of any kind and don't take into account what he says at the moment. It could be a ploy for them to trace our whereabouts." Then turning again, he left to go to the cockpit and contact Qui-Gon of these events.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' led her charges down another side street until they came into a small plaza of tiny homes resembling anthills. Hovels as Padme' had said. The storm was raging all around them sending sand and loose debris flying through the clogged and thick air. Padme' held Anakin's hand so as not to lose him or her other charges. She led them down the small street towards the area of hovels at the back. Unfazed by the storm, Padme' hurried them along at a strong pace heading for her home. They reached the door to her hovel and she palmed it open and walked inside, making sure everyone came in. She closed the door and led them into the main room.  
  
"Mom! Mom, I'm home. Mom." She brushed sand from her hair and clothes as her mother, Jobal Naberrie, walked into the room with a youthfull smile etched on to her 39 year old face.  
  
"Is that you Padme'? Oh!" Jobal looked at the strangers then back down to Padme'.  
  
"Mom, These are some friends of mine. I met them at the junk shop. They had no where else to go except back to their ship, but they wouldn't have made it so I invited them here. This is Anakin Starkiller and." Padme' trailed off searching for the names of her other guests. "Gee, I'm sorry but I don't know any of your names except Anakin's." Padme' looked at them apologetically.  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward then filling in the gaps. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Jar Jar Binks and our droid. R2D2."  
  
At Qui-Gon's words, Padme's face light up like a light bulb and she turned to Anakin. "I'm building a droid. Do you want to see it Anakin?"  
  
Anakin nodded entusiastically, giving Padme' an amused smile as she grabbed his hand and led him off to her room. Artoo followed behind them and Qui- Gon was left with Jar Jar and Jobal. "Your daughter was kind enough to offer us shelter in our predicament. We met at the shop where she works and she helped out with our friend, Jar Jar, and saved him from a beating."  
  
In the awkward silence that followed, Jobal plucked up the courage to speak. "I'm Jobal Naberrie. Padme' and I are pleased to have you here as our guests." Her youthful smile returned again making the tension disappear and welcoming Qui-Gon fully to their home.  
  
Qui-Gon appraised the situation and so because of their unexpected party, he pulled out five capsules and handed them to Jobal. "Please forgive us for the unexpected arrival. I have enough food for a meal." Jobal accepted the capsules with a warm smile at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Thank you. Please forgive my rudeness. Padme' likes to help out people who seem to be in trouble and I can never get used to her surprises. I'm very happy to have your company here as our guests. And I truly thank you for the kind offer of food."  
  
"You are most welcome," he said politely. "She's a special girl."  
  
Jobal's smile wavered a little at those words. She covered it instantly and said "I know".  
  
*****  
  
Padme' had led Anakin to her bedroom and was leading him over to a work bench that dominated at least half her room. Artoo followed dutifully behind them. Padme' stood in front of the bench and showed Anakin the protocol droid she was working on. Anakin looked at it in amazement. All the wiring and circuitry had been completed making it fully functional. All that it needed was outer coverings to protect the internal wiring. One of its eyes was missing as it had been cleaned the night before by Padme'. He looked the droid over and was astounded.  
  
Padme' was ecstatic, seeing Anakin inspect the droid in amazement. "Do you like him? He isn't exactly finished yet, but he will be soon. It takes awhile for me to find the right parts and not let Watto know about them. All I need to do is put some coverings on him and make sure some of the internal wiring isn't clogged with sand."  
  
"It's brilliant, Padme'. Amazing. I have never seen anyone accomplish building something as intricate or difficult as a protocol droid. He's perfect." Anakin said.  
  
"You really think he's great? I built him so he could help me out when Watto sends me out to trade with the Jawas. But I mainly built him to help out Mom around the home," Padme' said, flushing with pride from Anakin's complement. "Here, watch!" Padme' activated him at the switch on his neck. The droid came to life straight away. But the first thing it said was that it couldn't see. Padme', noticing her mistake, leant over and grabbed his eye from the bench and popped it back into its socket.  
  
"Ahh. I am C-3P0, Human Cyborg relations. How might I serve you," it said.  
  
Anakin grinned at Padme' and said, "He's perfect."  
  
Padme's smile couldn't get any wider. She deactivated the droid after Artoo had told Threepio that he was naked and laid him back on the bench. "When the storm is over, I'll take you out back and show you my pod racer. I'm building one to race in one day. The fastest ever. Watto doesn't know about it though. He can't find out otherwise he'll take it from me and sell it, then." Padme' trailed off sadly, trying not to think about what Watto would do to her if he found out that she was building a pod racer.  
  
Anakin saw her smile disappear and her face sadden at the prospect. "Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets. Watto won't find out, I promise you." Padme' face him again and smiled. He smiled back, trying not to think about what might of happened to her if her master found out about her pod racer.  
  
*****  
  
On the distant planet of Coruscant, Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, stood on a balcony, admiring the night landscape of the capital planet. The lights of the passing speeders flashed over his obscured head as he thought about the news his apprentice, Darth Maul, had told him.  
  
"If they are on Tatooine, Master, I will find them quickly. Tatooine is a sparsely populated world. It will not take me long to find them," Darth Maul stated impatiently.  
  
"Move against the Jedi first, my young apprentice. Dispose of them and you will then have no trouble in taking the King back to Naboo and forcing him to sign that treaty. It is imperative that he signs that treaty. Then we will be free to destroy him," Sidious replied.  
  
"Yes, my Master. I will destroy the Jedi and do as you say. At last, I will be able to face worthy opponents, Master. I will the destroy them," Darth Maul stated in a calm, evil manner.  
  
"They will be no match for you, my young apprentice. The Force is with us, Lord Maul. Everything is going as planned," Sidious said. As his apprentice turned to leave, the Dark Lord of the Sith looked out onto the city, thinking of when this city, this galaxy, would be his.  
  
*****  
  
The sandstorm continued to rage outside as Jobal prepared the food Qui-Gon had given her into a meal. With Jar Jar's and Anakin's help, Jobal was nearly finished with the food. Padme' was in a backroom, washing up while Qui-Gon stood in a corner talking to Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm certain that the transmission was bait to establish a connection trace and reveal our whereabouts. You made the right decision, Obi-Wan."  
  
"But what if the Governor was telling the truth. What if the Federation was destroying things and the people are dying, Master?" came the voice of his apprentice.  
  
"In either situation, we are running out of time, Padawan." Qui-Gon said. He ended the transmission as Jobal, Jar Jar and Anakin began putting the food on the table in the middle of the main room. Padme' came back out then and started to help with the preparations as well.  
  
After everything had been placed on the table, everyone sat down and began to eat. Qui-Gon and Anakin were occupying the ends of the table, while Jar Jar and Padme' sat beside each other and Jobal sat across from her daughter. After a few moments of awkward silence, Padme', in the way of small girls, began talking about their life as slaves, trying to encourage some conversation at the table. Padme' was in no way embarrassed by her life. Her mother, though, was trying to make the others understand the severity of being a slave on a world controlled by non-humans.  
  
"Each slave has a scanner placed inside their body somewhere, so their master knows where they are and if they are supposed to be there." Jobal stated.  
  
"I'm trying to build a scanner to locate them. I just haven't found the parts I need or the time to do it with my other projects I'm working on." Padme' continued.  
  
"If there is any attempt to ecsape." Jobal trailed off, unwilling to finish what she was saying.  
  
".they blow you up. Boom!" Padme' hit her hand on the table to emphasise her point.  
  
Another silence engulfed the table, broken by Anakin after a few minutes. "That's horrible. I thought that slavery in the galaxy had been abolished. The Republic." Anakin was cut off by Jobal's sad voice.  
  
"The Republic! The Republic is no more than a myth out here. We must survive on our own. No one else out here would so much as turn a backward glance at a slave."  
  
Anakin bowed his head, thinking of all the terrible hardships these two people had faced.  
  
Padme' broke the silence that had developed with an innocent question, unfavourable by her mother. "Has anyone ever seen a pod race?"  
  
Jar Jar and Anakin shook their heads and Jobal lowered hers. But surprisingly Qui-Gon spoke up to the young girl. "They have pod racing on Malastare and Pixelito. On journeys there, I have seen some races. Very fast, very dangerous."  
  
"I'm the only human, as far as what the others say, who can race them," Padme' said with a little pride.  
  
"Padme'." Jobal scolded.  
  
"It's true, Mom. Watto says he's never heard of any other human being able to do it. He said something about them not having the flexibility for it or something," the young girl went on.  
  
In the middle of the conversation, Jar Jar had launched his tongue at a bowl of food and snatched a morsel, deftly pulling it into his mouth. This earned him a hard look from Qui-Gon and he bowed his head, swallowing the morsel quickly.  
  
"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can race pods." Qui-Gon said. As Jar Jar launched his tongue out again, Qui-Gon caught it, making the Gungan drop the morsel and blanch at the feeling of being unable to retract his tongue. "Don't do that again," Qui-Gon spoke evenly to the Gungan.  
  
Padme's head was buzzing with questions now, after seeing a supposed farmer do that. Plucking up her courage, she decided to ask him the question that she had been wanting the answer to most. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?"  
  
Everyone went silent. Padme' was hoping beyond hope that she was right and that he was a Jedi. Jobal seemed to be waiting for an answer as well. Anakin looked toward Qui-Gon with a questioning gaze, wondering if he was going to divulge that secret to them. He implied a level of discretion in his next words as Qui-Gon met his gaze.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the girl. She seemed to be surprising him endlessly and he began to wonder whether or not there was something special about her. Force wise. "What makes you think that, Padme'," he said, not breaking his stare.  
  
"When I dropped a druggate today and you picked it up, I saw your lasersword from where your poncho parted. Only Jedi Knights carry that kind of weapon," Pamde' went on, sure of her line of thinking.  
  
"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him. Or perhaps I stumbled upon it," Qui-Gon said, sitting forward somewhat then leaning back again, feigning nervousness.  
  
"I don't think so," Padme' challenged, undettered. "A Jedi wouldn't let their weapon just fall. No one can kill a Jedi. And beside, I don't think you'd kill anyone for their weapon. You don't seem like anyone else from around here. None of you do. And most people around here would be to afraid to take on a Jedi, let alone kill him for their weapon." Padme' watched them carefully as she finished, gauging their responses by their body language. She didn't know what told her she was right, but somehow she felt she was.  
  
Anakin looked at the girl, amazed at how well she could read the situation. He turned his head towards Qui-Gon, wondering what he would say. He saw Qui- Gon eye the girl, trying to gauge her response, before he slowly leaned back on his chair. "I wish that were so. but Jedi can be killed. We are as mortal as the next man," Qui-Gon stated. There was a sadness to his tone as he said this.  
  
"I dreamt that I was a Jedi once. I returned here to free all the slaves. Have you come to free us? Have you come to help us?" Padme' asked hopefully.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not."  
  
The intensity in the girl's eyes did not waver and defiantly she said, "I think you have come here to free the slaves. Why else would you come here? This place is just a backwater planet. Unless there is something else that drove you here."  
  
Qui-Gon was astounded by this girl's instinctual ability. She had wisdom far beyond her short years and it surpised him that she could have read the situation that well. Qui-Gon leant forward, conspiratorially, and told both the girl and her mother the reasons why they were here.  
  
"I can see that there is no point in trying to fool you, Padme'. We are on our way to Coruscant on a very important mission that must be kept secret," Qui-Gon went on quietly.  
  
"Coruscant? But that's. how did you end up here in the Outer Rim?" she asked in wonder.  
  
"Our ship was damaged and here was the only place close enough where we could land and repair the ship safely," Anakin said quietly, sadness drifting into his tone as Padme' noticed a shadow cross his blue eyes.  
  
"I can help you. I know how to fix anything. I really could help," Padme' went on excitedly.  
  
"I believe you can," Qui-Gon praised her. "But it is essential that we first acquire the parts we need. From what I learned from Watto today, the shop where you work is the only place where the parts we need are available."  
  
"But wesa have no nutten to trade," Jar Jar said.  
  
"These junk dealers must have weakness. Everybody has at least one," Anakin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Gambling!" Jobal said quickly. "Everything here revolves around the pod races. That is why Padme' races. Watto makes her so she can win more money. Because she's a slave, she is expendable to him."  
  
"Yeah. but Mom I race because."  
  
Qui-Gon cut her off with his thoughts. "Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally and an advantage in this case. But only if it is used properly."  
  
"I've built a racer. It's the fastest ever built. Well. it's nearly finished but." Padme' was cut off again but this time by her mother.  
  
"I don't want you racing Paddy. Every time you race I die because you're always in danger," Jobal said sharply.  
  
"But I love it Mom. You know how much I love to fly. I could easily convince."  
  
"Your mother's right Padme'. Beside, it might have proved difficult to convince Watto," Qui-Gon said. Although, behind his calm façade, a plan was beginning to form quickly in his mind.  
  
"But that's what I've been trying to say. Watto doesn't know I've built a racer. It's a secret," Padme' said in a near sigh.  
  
"And if he found out you were building it, Padme', he'd." Jobal was cut off by her daughter.  
  
"The point is, he doesn't. Qui-Gon, you could tell him that it was your pod and get him to let me pilot it for you," the young girl said, going over it in her mind.  
  
"Padme', no! I don't want you to race." Jobal said more sternly.  
  
"Is there anyone that you may know of who is friendly to the Republic, Jobal?" Qui-Gon asked, looking between mother and daughter.  
  
"No," Jobal answered. "No one believes in the Republic out here. Not even retired pilots would help a friend out."  
  
"Mom. Please! The winnings coming up in the Boonta Eve can help them pay for the parts they need from Watto. It's the best paying race. I have to help the Mom," Padme' pleaded.  
  
"Padme'," Jobal said almost defeatedly.  
  
"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put Padme' in any danger. We will find another way. I assure you," Anakin implied, hoping to resolve the confrontation between mother and daughter that had seemingly unfurled because of him, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar.  
  
Padme' calmed and composed herself before she chose her next words. "Mom, you always told me that the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other. You always told me that when someone is in need, help as best or as much as you can. They need our help, Mom. I know I can help."  
  
"Paddy!"  
  
"Mom, I know I can help. Let me help them," Padme' finished resolutely, a fire burning deep within her intense brown orbs.  
  
Qui-Gon stood there watching Padme'. She really wanted to help them. With every word that she spoke, he became more intrigued with her. Was it possible? His mind reeled with thoughts.  
  
Jobal thought hard about what her daughter was saying. She knew she had told Padme' those things and she couldn't deny them now. Especially in front of people so blatantly in need of help. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sure there is another way we can achieve our ends," Anakin said, hoping that the tension that had now developed could be broken.  
  
"No," Jobal said. "There is no other way. I don't like it, but Padme' can help you. I see now that she was meant to help you. And I don't think I could stop her from doing that."  
  
"Is that a yes, Mom?" Padme' dared to ask. Jobal nodded. Padme' was ecstatic. "That is a yes! Thank you, Mom." Padme' got up quickly and went to her mothers side of the table, hugging her.  
  
*****  
  
The sandstorm had finally assuaged, emerging Mos Espa from the clogging clouds of sand into the infinity of the night. An errie calmness held the planet in a thick silence with lights emerging from the space port.  
  
In the home of Padme' Naberrie, all were asleep. All except for Qui-Gon. Anakin and Jar Jar lay strewn on the kitchen floor, sleeping peacefully. Jobal was in her room and Padme' was in her own as well. It was here that Qui-Gon was found. Standing in the doorway to Padme's room. Watching her sleep. Letting his thoughts run ceaselessly through his mind.  
  
What was it about this girl? It was obviously something of such import that it was keeping him from sleep. But there was something about this girl. There was something different about her. Something special. It intrigued him. He stood there, studying her sleeping form. He thought, going deep within himself, deep within his mind as he took on a trance like state. Perhaps this girl had potential. She was different. That was all he knew. But he knew something else as well. He knew he had to find out about Padme' Naberrie. He would do what he had to do to find her place in the Force.  
  
Minutes later, after thinking over his course of action, he stretched out on the kitchen floor and fell asleep, his endless thoughts calming down.  
  
*****  
  
The new day dawned on Tatooine. The sandstorm had dissipated and moved on to other regions. Padme' had stirred and was up and dressed long before any of the others. She was eager to get to Watto's and tell him of her idea to race in the Boonta Eve Classic. Qui-Gon had advised her that she should leave the talking to him. After all, it was going to be Qui-Gon's cunning and diplomacy that was going to achieve their ends.  
  
Qui-Gon, Padme', Anakin, Jar Jar and Artoo headed off from the slave quarters of Mos Espa towards the plaza leading to the trading district of the city. Alive and moving, most of the city's dwellers were bustling round on their own business before the heat of the day became a bother. Everywhere, street vendors, stalls and shops were opening up getting ready for the day's business and trade.  
  
Qui-Gon told Padme' to go on ahead to the shop, giving her the chance to talk to Watto about the podraces. Whilst Padme' went on ahead, Qui-Gon led the rest of the group over to a stall where he used a little Force influence to persuade the vendor to part with a few Dweezies. After the Dweezies were consumed, Qui-Gon led the group over towards the shop. He was about to enter when he was stopped by Anakin.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Qui-Gon? Trusting our fate to a girl we hardly know. How can we be sure that this course of action will even be beneficial to us? The King would not approve of this," Anakin said firmly. His concern was centered on Padme'. If these races were dangerous he didn't want Padme' to get hurt.  
  
"The King doesn't need to know about this. And there is something about this girl. I believe she can help us," Qui-Gon said as he turned to walk into the shop.  
  
Anakin watched on as Qui-Gon neared the entrance, not at all happy with the Jedi's idea about their situation.  
  
"Well, I don't approve. It is not the place of a young girl to sort out our mess. And what if something happens to her?" Anakin argued.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason Anakin. We need to trust in the Force." Giving Anakin a questioning look Qui-Gon turned into the shop and Anakin sat down on a flat base jutting out from the shop.  
  
Inside the shop, Qui-Gon found the Toydarian, Watto, and Padme' in a heated discussion. The alien's was arm gesturing wildly about, his wing's beating faster than a heartbeat. They were arguing in Huttese, a language that Qui- Gon did understand somewhat. Qui-Gon moved forward towards Watto and drew his attention toward him. Watto didn't miss a beat and headed straight over to Qui-Gon, barley concealed excitement directing his rigid moves.  
  
"So, the girl tells me you want to enter her into the Boonta Eve. How is this possible? You do not think you can do this with Republic credit, huh?" Watto bit ouut excitedly and harshly.  
  
Qui-Gon reached into his poncho and pulled out a little holoprojector. "My ship will be the entry fee." He switched on the holoprojector revealing the Nubian and holding it up for Watto to see. Padme's eyes widened as she saw the ship.  
  
"Not bad. Nubian, I see," Watto noted while he eyed the holoprojection.  
  
"It's in perfect order, save for the parts we require." After another moment Qui-Gon switched off the holoprojector and placed it back beneath his poncho.  
  
"What would the girl ride? She smashed up my pod in the last race. There will be no time to fix it for the Boonta, I think," the flapping alien went on, scratching the black stubble on his wobbly chin.  
  
"I have acquired a pod in a game of chance. I heard that its the fastest ever built. I believe it will be efficient for the race." Qui-Gon noticed Padme' swell with pride and happiness out of the corner of his eye. He smiled discretely at her.  
  
"I dearly hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it," Watto said before bursting into a round of laughter. "So, outlander, you supply the ship as entry fee and the pod, I supply the girl and we split the winnings, ummm, fifty-fifty I think. That sound good to you, huh? Fair is fair, I say," the alien finished quickly.  
  
"Fifty-fifty? No, my friend. I suggest that you front the cost of the entry fee. If we win, you take all the winnings excluding the cost of the parts we require, and if we lose, you keep my ship?" Qui-Gon said with a calmness that baffled the Toydarian.  
  
Watto was clearly taken aback by this suggestion from the outlander. Either way, it was a win/win situation for him. This was a deal that he simply could not refuse. And he had no intention to.  
  
"Either way, you win," stated Qui-Gon.  
  
"Mmmmm. deal," said the Toydarian.  
  
At that Qui-Gon turned and left the shop going back outside to wait for Padme'. As soon as he left, Watto turned to her and told her exactly what he thought. "Me thinks that your friend is a foolish one. Hehehehe."  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon collected Anakin, Jar Jar and Artoo from outside the shop and left word for Padme' to meet them back at her home when Watto freed her so they could get to work on the pod. Watto freed her up soon after Qui-Gon left and after receiving Qui-Gon's message, headed back to the Mos Espa slave quarters.  
  
As a result, Padme' had reached her home almost before the others. She led them around to the slave quarters bone yard, where the pod was concealed. The pod racer was shaped like a narrow half cylinder with rudder skids attached to the bottom. The cockpit was carved into the top creating a small area where the pilot sat working the controls in a scooped bowl shape, with its steering arms attached to the sides of the cockpit on either side of the controls. Its engines were sleek Radon-Ulzers with scoop stabilizers positioned so as to tow the pod at the end of a pair of Steelton cables.  
  
Working together, Padme' activated the antigrav system of the pod and the group worked together to lead the pod into the courtyard behind Padme's home. Once home and the pod set up, Padme' set to work with the assistance and much needed encouragement of Artoo, Anakin and Jar Jar. Watching the group work on the pod, Qui-Gon mounted the back porch of the Naberrie home and contacted Obi-Wan to let him know of the progress of acquiring the parts needed to repair the ship.  
  
"If all goes well, I will return tomorrow afternoon with the parts to repair the ship." Qui-Gon finished.  
  
"This is a risky plan, Master. If we fail, we could be stuck here for a very long time." Obi-Wan stated. "We cannot afford to lose."  
  
"I know. but there's something about this girl. Something special." At that, Qui-Gon ended the transmission. Jobal Naberrie joined Qui-Gon on the porch, watching the activity below. Qui-Gon greeted her warmly and continued watching the small gropu working diligently. After a while he commented on Jobal's daughter.  
  
"You have a very special daughter. You should be very proud of her. She gives without any thought of benefit or reward and has a great amount of compassion for her young age." Qui-Gon observed.  
  
"She is young. She knows nothing of greed. She knows only of dreams. She has a ." Jobal trailed off not wanting to reveal her daughters secret.  
  
"Special powers," Qui-Gon finished for her.  
  
Jobal glanced at him warily for a moment, before softening and telling him the truth. "Yes," she said.  
  
"She sees things before they happen, resulting in her quick reflexes. And she has great intuition for her age. They are traits common in many Jedi. I sense great potential in her," Qui-Gon explained carefully, gauging the older woman's response.  
  
"She deserves so much more than a slaves life. I encourage her dreams hoping one day she will find a better life." Jobal continued, staring off into the distance.  
  
Qui-Gon kept his gaze focused on the group busily working to prepare the pod. "It is clear to me that the Force is unusually strong with her. May I ask who her father was?"  
  
She didn't answer and turned her gaze to the ground. Qui-Gon turned to face her. Jobal looked up into his gaze again and answered his question. "There was no father. I carried her, gave birth, raised her. I don't know how I was blessed with her. I can't tell you more because I just don't know how to explain it." She placed her hand on his arm drawing his attention fully on her. "Can you. is it possible for you to help her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't really come here to free the slaves," he replied. Deep inside, he knew he would try to help her. Whether or not he could actually help, he didn't know. "If she had been born in the Republic, there would have been a good chance that she would have been identified and trained as a Jedi. I'm not sure what I can do to help her." Jobal looked away then, back towards her daughter working on the pod, a glimmer of hope revealed on her face.  
  
*****  
  
While Padme' was busy tightening the thruster relays to the left engine, some friends of hers came into the courtyard. The two older ones were Kitster and Seek, the youngest girl was Amee and the Rodian that trailed behind them was Wald. Breaking off her efforts she introduced her friends to her charges before returning to her work fixing up the pod. With the exchange of a few words from most of her friends, Seek, Amee and Wald took off out the way the came. Only Kitster, Padme's best friend stayed to watch her. He noticed Artoo helping with one of the engines and the young boy's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow! A real astromech droid. Everything happens to you Padme' How do you get so lucky?"  
  
"Kitster, that ain't the half of the of the news. I've been entered to race in the Boonta Eve tomorrow." Padme' said with a smile on her face.  
  
"With this?" Kitster shook his head and said nothing more.  
  
Padme' looked around the pod, assessing how much more work needed to be done when she saw Jar Jar bent dangerously close to the energy binders that locked the engines together. "Hey Jar Jar. Just be careful. If you get your hand get caught in that beam it will go numb for hours," she said as she leaned over to check something in the cockpit.  
  
Sure enough, the clumsy Gungan dropped the wrench he was using to tighten some bolts. He bent carefully down to pick it up, making sure he missed the beam, but unfortunately he wasn't so lucky when he came back up. He put his head right through the beam and zapped himself, sending his whole head numb while light purple beams flickered across his head. In the zapping he had lost the wrench to his flailing and had now spotted it lying in the afterburner of the right engine. Reaching in to pull it out he got his hand stuck in the afterburner and was jumping around frantically trying to free it.  
  
"Are you sure this thing is going to run Padme'? I mean." Kitster couldn't finish his observation as Qui-Gon walked down into the courtyard.  
  
"Yes Kitster. I'm sure it'll run. I've had great help." She stopped speaking when Qui-Gon stood behind her.  
  
"I think it's time we tested it to find out," Qui-Gon said as he handed Padme' a small bulky cylinder. "Use this power source. After all, Watto didn't miss it so I'm sure he wouldn't mind," he added with a small chuckle.  
  
"Yes sir!" Padme' said with excitement as she took the cylinder and placed it in the energy sleeve, and with the help of Qui-Gon, she was lifted into the cockpit. Seating herself comfortably, she then began the ignition sequence, hoping that the pod would be functional.  
  
At the afterburner of the right engine, Jar Jar was jumping hysterically trying to signal the attention of Padme'. Anakin noticed the Gungan almost screaming and went to help free him. Anakin reached him in the last second, grabbing his arm forcefully and using all his strength to yank it out of the afterburner, he finally managed to pull the Gungan free.  
  
Everyone cleared out of the way as flame burst from the Radon-Ulzers, building in pitch until Padme' eased off the thruster. Everyone emitted cheers of happiness as Padme' shut down the engines and waved her hands in the air in response.  
  
From the porch of their home, Jobal Naberrie watched the events, her eyes focusing on her daughter. In her heart, she knew that Padme' was going to finally live her dreams.  
  
*****  
  
Night time blanketed itself over the city of Mos Espa, the stars laying the endless dark of the night sky with little pinpricks of light. Preparation for the pod had been completed. All that was left was the painting of it, which Artoo was busily working on.  
  
Padme' sat on the railing of the back porch with Qui-Gon. The right sleeve of her shirt was up and Qui-Gon was inspecting it with a medical air. Padme' had sustained a deep cut while preparing the pod for the race the next day and because of her excitement and her boistrous nature, she hadn't noticed the injury until later in the evening. Qui-Gon pulled out some cloth, a med strip and a comlink, and began working on Padme's arm to clean the cut and seal it.  
  
"Sit still while I clean this cut Padme'," Qui-Gon instructed. "You need to be patient while I do it because it is a pretty deep cut. It may hurt."  
  
Padme' looked over at the cut with little interest, then leaned back to look at the stars while Qui-Gon fixed her arm. The stars had always fascinated Padme'. There wasn't a night that went by when she didn't stop to look at them. A dreamer at heart, she had always wanted to visit the places that those stars held within their gravitational grasp.  
  
"How many have you been to, Qui-Gon?" she asked as she continued gazing at the stars. "How many worlds have you seen?"  
  
"Too many to count, Padme'. But I've always held each planet that I have been too with a reverence that I will never find another planet quite like it." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"I guess it would be kind of hard to keep track of all the planets you've visited. Have you ever been here before?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Once, when I was younger. They weren't pleasant times," Qui-Gon replied, sadness clouding his peircing grey eyes momentarily before returning to normal.  
  
Padme' didn't ask him about it. His face kind of went sad and she caught the haunted look flash in his eyes. Padme' decided to lead the conversation back to the stars she so loved. "Do you know if anyone has ever been to every planet before?" she asked him, hoping that the sad look on his face would disappear.  
  
"Not likely!" Qui-Gon said, chuckling. "I don't think anyone ever will."  
  
Padme' had succeeded in ridding him of his sadness. "I want to. I want to try at least. I know there are many of them." Padme' looked down as Qui-Gon finished cleaning the cut. He placed the med strip on it and reached for his comlink. Padme' saw him put a smear of her blood on a chip and wondered what he was doing. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking your blood for infections for anything that might prove harmful to you." He stood up then and moved inside. Padme' shrugged it off and turned around facing the courtyard. She could see Artoo and Threepio down there applying the paint to her new pod racer. She watched them for a little while, before turning her head up again to gaze at the stars. She hadn't realized anyone was watching her until she heard the voice. A boy's voice. Anakin's voice.  
  
"May I join you," he asked.  
  
Padme' spun around. Anakin had surprised her. She nodded for him to come and sit next to her and he accepted her welcome. He sat down next to her on the railing and swung his legs over the edge. He looked up to the stars and just sat there, watching them with the same interest Padme' always had. Padme' resumed watching them too, throwing the occasional glance towards Anakin. The last time she looked, she saw a little pain etched onto his young and strong face. She plucked up her courage, and began to speak, trying not to sound like a little girl.  
  
"Is everything thing all right Anakin?" she asked quietly.  
  
Caught off guard, Anakin had no idea how to answer that. "Its nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Do you like looking at the stars too?" she tried again.  
  
"I find comfort in them. They are so beautiful. I can't ever remember a time when I didn't watch them," he replied softly.  
  
"Are you looking forward to the race tomorrow. It's going to be huge." Her voice grew more and more excited as she went on. "The Boonta Eve is always big. The last time, people were standing in the pits and some were even on the race track. There's nothing quite like pod racing. I love it."  
  
Anakin looked towards Padme'. She was so different from all the other kids he knew. It was like he was talking to someone his own age. "I don't know. I really. I've never seen a podrace and I don't know." he trailed off and turned back towards the stars. He didn't like the idea of Padme' racing tomorrow. What if she got hurt? He couldn't let someone so young take care of the burdens he was facing at the moment. It wasn't fair of him to do so. He remained quiet, watching the stars again, hoping that she couldn't read the anxiety that was plaguing his very being.  
  
"I'm sorry." Padme' turned her eyes back to the stars. She didn't know what she felt at the moment. It was all so confusing. For some reason, she felt some turmoil was happening in Anakin's life and she felt the need to amend it for him with an apology. She was going to speak to him again but her Mom came out and told her it was her bedtime. With one last look at the stars she walked back inside and headed for her bedroom. She stopped when she reached the door inside and turned back around. Anakin was hunched over with his head in his hands. A sad look spread over her face as she turned around and walked into her room. She promised herself then and there that she was going to win tomorrow. She was going to help them get away from this ghastly place. The last thing she wanted was to see Anakin like that. She hoped she never saw him like that again.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon moved away from Padme' and headed inside. Using the comlink he had in his hand he contacted Obi-Wan. It took a few moments but finally he heard his apprentice on the other end answer after a few seconds.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes master," he heard his padawan say.  
  
"I need you to run a blood test for me on a sample. I'm sending it to you now." Qui-Gon placed the chip of Padme's blood into his comlink and sent the data to Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan set up the computer and wait to receive to blood from him. When he had received it, he put it through a midi-chlorian test. It took a moment for the results to come back but when they did the results astounded him. Qui-Gon clearly heard it in his apprentice's voice.  
  
He waited patiently for Obi-Wan's results. There was a silence on the other end before, "Master," Obi-Wan had said with more than a little amazement in his voice.  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan. What are the readings?" Qui-Gon's heart was beating so fast. What if?  
  
"I think there is a problem with the sample, Master," Obi-Wan said clinically.  
  
"What are the readings, Padawan?" Qui-Gon re-iterated.  
  
"Over twenty thousand, Master. The readings are way off the charts for me to give an exact reading. But they are over twenty thousand. I don't think anyone has a midi-chlorian count that high," came the young man's disbelieving voice.  
  
"Your right. Thank you, Padawan. Good night Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon disconnected his comlink and placed it back in his utility belt. He turned his gaze back to the hovel and saw Jobal standing in the doorway. Jobal gave an embarrassed smile and turned back into the hovel. Qui-Gon sat there for a while, contemplating his discovery. Then he also turned back inside concentrating on the next day.  
  
*****  
  
The silence of the desert was shattered by the sound of engines. The increasingly loud hum of engines resided from a grey and unidentifiable transport as it glided low and fast over the desert wastes towards a towering mesa. It landed there, the sand clearing away beneath the ship's thrusters. The landing ramp lowered and out of the ship emerged a figure, robed all in black, its hood minutely obscuring his face. He walked silently to the edge of the mesa, and pulled out his lowlight electrobinoculars and scanned the dark horizon. The lights of three cities could be seen clearly without the aid of the electrobinoculars. The dark warrior lifted his wrist and held out a silver armband. Typing in his calculations, he turned around to see three spherical probe droids leave the entrance to his ship and glide past him to head towards the three cities in the distance. When they were out of sight he turned around and entered his ship to monitor their progress, eagerly anticipating their results.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' tossed and turned in her bed, unable to get to sleep. She didn't know what was plaguing her from sleep. Was it the race? Was it the fact she had a Jedi Knight in her home? Was it Anakin? Anakin! She was so confused by Anakin. Her resolve to win hardened when she saw Anakin crouched over like that on her porch. Maybe it was this feeling she had. It started the day when she met Qui-Gon and Anakin and Jar Jar. Like something huge was about to happen in her life.  
  
Padme' got up then, and left her room. She walked out towards the kitchen where her friends lay asleep. She sat down a little distance away from them and just watched them. Jar Jar was curled in a fetal position and murmuring quietly in his sleep, Qui-Gon lay stretched out, his tall frame reaching almost across the small kitchen, and Anakin. Padme' sat closest to Anakin, watching him sleep. He was on his back, stretched out like Qui-Gon but he had his hand under his head, leaning on it like a pillow.  
  
Padme' watched the quiet rise and fall of his chest, wondering what it was that had him so. she couldn't think of the word. But she had no idea what could be the matter with these people. All she knew was that she had to help them. She stayed there watching Anakin for a little while longer. He stirred in his sleep and Padme' moved out of sight, hoping that he didn't wake up and notice her there. When he settled back down, Padme' moved to stand, watching Anakin for a few more seconds. Then she turned and left.  
  
Padme' headed back towards the doorway that led to her back porch. She headed down to her pod racer looking it over. She checked the wiring, the controls, the relays, it'\s power source, everything and anything she could think of. When she was comfortable with everything and had made sure that everything was in the right place, she sat back against some crates of spare parts and watched Artoo and Threepio apply the paint to her racer. Padme' reached into her pocket and withdrew the japor snippet she was working on, a gift for Anakin she had thought of when she returned from Watto's that morning, and set to work carving the rest of it. It didn't take her long to finish it and tie the string she found to it. Now all she had to do was work up the courage to actually give it to him. Padme' put the japor snippet back in her pocket and leaned back against the crates, sleep overwhelming her now. The last thought in her head before sleep took over her was that her life was catching up to her now and that her life was about to change in the most profound way.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin walked down the steps from the back porch out to the courtyard where Artoo and Threepio were just finishing up applying a blue coat of paint to Padme's pod racer.  
  
"I hope you're nearly finished you two," he said as he walked by the droids. They replied in the affirmative showing Anakin their hard work.  
  
He moved past the pod and towards a stack of spare parts crates and found Padme' still sleeping. He stood there and watched her. Her young sleeping form was curled up on two crates joined together and placed against the wall. He saw the quiet rise and fall of her belly, the minute movements of her hair as the dry wind lightly rustled it. She looked completely at peace and happy almost. But she also looked happy last night while they were sitting together watching the stars.  
  
For a second there, he thought he was a kid again. Like there weren't any problems facing him. But when he regained his thought, he realised that there were still problems that needed to be solved. And he'd laid his head in his hands, wondering what he could do. He was even sorry last night for not talking to her after awhile and she had apologised to him. But there was something about Padme'. Something that made him forget his troubles, and bring out the long dormant child within him. Shaking his thoughts from his head, he brushed her cheek with his hand, stirring her.  
  
Padme' awoke feeling a hand brush her cheek softly. She stirred and sat. To her surprise she saw it was Anakin that had awoken her and now he was leaning down, telling her it was time for her to get up. He stood again to his full height, his face catching the morning sunlight. Padme' saw how handsome he looked there and her breath came short.  
  
"I had a dream about you last night. But I can't remember it. All I remember was that you were in it. But you were older," Padme blurted out staring directly at Anakin's entrancing blue eyes.  
  
"Oh really. I hope it wasn't a bad dream." Anakin said airily.  
  
Padme' just smiled. She stood then and stretched, walking around a bit. "No, I don't think it was a bad dream. It just was." She looked back and saw his amused smile on his face again. She smiled as well, the new rising suns casting a deep red glow over the morning. Padme' turned back towards the desert and saw Kitster heading towards them riding one of two strange beasts. Kitster stopped near the pod and hopped off the first eopie.  
  
"Hook the engines up Kitster, please?" Padme' asked him. Padme' then turned her attention back to Anakin who now stood quietly beside her. "Where's Qui- Gon?" she asked.  
  
"He and Jar Jar left earlier," Anakin said. "They went to find Watto. Qui- Gon said he had some business with him to discuss."  
  
Padme' nodded. "Can you just wait here for a second. I'll be back in a moment." Padme' left Anakin there to help Kitster with the pod engines while she sprinted to her room to wash herself up and dress for the day.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn strolled down through the main hangar, Jar Jar walking on his right side, Watto buzzing beside him on his left. The hangar was already busy with activity as many pilots were setting up their pods and making last minute checks and refinements. There was a constant noise of hammering and the sound of engines. Watto, with blatant disregard for all others in the hangar, kept his conversation going with Qui-Gon.  
  
"Remember, outlander, that we have a deal. I don't want you running and not sticking with your end of the bargain when you lose today," the buzzing blue alien said while having to raise his voice a little. "I want you to deliver the ship the moment the race finishes."  
  
"You'll receive your winnings later, my blue Toydarian friend, and we'll be far away from here. I promise you." Qui-Gon said, goading the Toydarian.  
  
"Not if that Nubian belongs to me. I am warning you, no funny business unless you want the Hutt's after you, outlander," the creature replied harshly.  
  
"You don't think Padme' will win?" Qui-Gon asked , baiting Watto onto the hook he had set for him and hoping he'd play right into his hands.  
  
Watto stopped right in front of a pod whose engines resembled a split-X shape and were painted a deep bright orange. "Don't get me wrong, outlander, Padme' is a great racer and definitely a credit to you species. But I'm guessing Sebulba there is going to win. I'd bet my life on it, outlander."  
  
"Why," Qui-Gon asked, studying the Toydarian carefully.  
  
"Because Sebulba always wins. He's the defending Boonta champion. I'm betting heavily on Sebulba," Watto answered back with a disgusting noise bubbling in it's throat.  
  
"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon said immediately, his eyes never wavering from Watto.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I'll wager my new racing pod against. say. the girl and her mother."  
  
"No. No way. The girl is valuable to me. A pod for slaves. No pod is worth two slaves. A pod may not even be worth one slave. Definitely not two. maybe one. but not the girl. The mother but not the girl," Watto bit out quickly.  
  
"Padme' can't be worth much. I don't see how," Qui-Gon went on.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Surely for the fastest pod ever built, I assure you."  
  
"Ehh. maybe."  
  
"I bet you both or no bet at all," Qui-Gon finished firmly.  
  
"I said that no pod was worth two slaves. Not even the fastest pod ever built," Watto replied in annoyance at the outlander's persistence.  
  
"The girl then. I will bet the girl," Qui-Gon finished firmly but enticingly, hoping the alien would take the bait.  
  
"Perhaps we'll let fate decide this, eh outlander?" Watto reached in side on of his filthy pockets and pulled out a cube painted red and blue. "Blue for the girl, red for the mother," he said confidently.  
  
Watto threw the small cube to the floor watching it, waiting to see what it would reveal. As Watto watched the cube intently, Qui-Gon lifted his hand, causing a little inflection in the Force. It bounced, rolled and stopped finally on.blue. Watto's eyes bulged in anger as he faced Qui-Gon, seething in rage.  
  
"You may have one the small toss outlander, but you wont win the race. It makes little difference. Sebulba will win." With that Watto turned around and flew away from the Jedi, his anger out of his control.  
  
"We'll see what happens, friend," Qui-Gon said after him, turning around as well. Padme' had just entered the hangar atop one of the eopies with Anakin behind her. It carried one of the Radon-Ulzer engines. Kitster was behind her with Jobal sharing an eopie with Padme's young friend. They carried the second Radon-Ulzer engine. Both eopies worked to tow the pod behind them.  
  
Watto flew towards the girl and snapped at her as he passed. "You had better stop your outlander friends betting or he'll end up being mine as well. No more than a slave."  
  
Padme' glared angrily at him and Watto made to raise a fist at her. She didn't flinch at all from him but he didn't get to hit her. Padme's mother had come up behind her and the outlander was behind him. Anakin glared angrily at Watto as well. Watto knew not to try anything so he just flew away towards the entrance of the hangar.  
  
Padme' saw Qui-Gon walk up to them at that moment and her curiosity got the better of her. "What happened? What did he mean by that?" she asked as he stood beside her.  
  
"I'll let you in on that later Padme'. Good morning Jobal," he said as Kitster's eopie pulled up beside Padme's.  
  
Padme' and Kitster eased the eopies down so they could get off. Qui-Gon helped Jobal off and Anakin jumped down after Padme', moving over to help her with anything that she needed.  
  
Kitster came up to Padme' as well. "This is going to be so wizard, Paddy! I really hope you do it this time."  
  
"Do what?" Anakin said out of interest. Kitster turned to Anakin with a smile.  
  
"Finish the race. What else?" the young boy asked.  
  
The colour drained from Anakin's face immediately. He looked to Padme' again, choosing his words carefully, "You've never won or finished a race," he stated, more than asked.  
  
Padme' blushed the deepest scarlet. She felt as if her cheeks were on fire. "Well. not exactly. not really."  
  
"But she will this time, won't you Padme'?" Qui-Gon said as he came up behind the group. All Anakin could do was give Qui-Gon a stare that showed nothing at all.  
  
*****  
  
The crowds of Mos Espa were thinning out now as the crowds headed towards the racing arena. None of the crowds noticed, however, the small spherical probe droid flying past people and vendors and stalls.  
  
*****  
  
Over one hundred thousand people had managed to crowd into the racing arena by midmorning. Flags and banners were flying in the air, adding to the colour that now filled the stands surrounding the starting area of the track.  
  
The announcers were talking away up in the commentary box and racers were already lining up their pods on the starting grid.  
  
A flurry of movement in the royal box signalled the arrival of Jabba the Hutt and Gardulla the Hutt. Jabba took his place at the front of the box where he had a clear view of the track. Gardulla remained at a respectful distance behind. "Welcome!" Jabba said in Huttese.  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers when they heard Jabba speak. The commentary went back to the announcers in the commentary box. A two-headed alien was sitting there going into the background of the racers they were announcing, both heads speaking to each other.  
  
While the announcers were talking about the other racers, Padme' Naberrie hauled her pod up the starting grid to take its place. Once there, she began to prepare her pod for the race. She moved about it, looking it over, checking to see if everything was all right and began to hook up the Steelton cables to the pod. In the background Padme' heard all the names of her fellow competitors being called and the crowd cheering their applause. Anakin stood beside her, helping where he could, holding the cable while she connected it to the pod. All the crowds hushed down as the announcer said the next competitor's name.  
  
"Padme' Naberrie tuta Tatooine," it said.  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers, albeit not as entusiastic as when Sebulba's name was called. But still loud cheers were heard for Padme'. She stopped doing what she was doing to wave at the crowd but she was too small to be visibly seen. With out a second thought, Anakin had swooped her up onto his shoulders so the crowd could see her, and she waved enthusiastically at their cheers. Anakin placed her back down on the ground and started to help her again with the cables. When they were both connected Padme' came over to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you Anakin," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied with his amused smile plastered back on his handsome face.  
  
"You didn't have too though. The crowd hardly ever sees the racers because they're mostly small but." she didn't get to finish her thought.  
  
"Well, I wanted the crowd to see you. To know who was going to win today. To cheer our hero," he said, a little colour draining from his face as he remembered that she had never even finished a race yet.  
  
"I will this time. I'm going to win today. Not for myself, but for you and Qui-Gon and Jar Jar and Artoo. Because I promised I'd help you," Padme' said in a serious tone. "I keep my promises."  
  
Anakin smiled at her, hoping he gave her great encouragement, then walked away to where Jobal was waiting.  
  
Padme' went back to checking her racer and noticed Sebulba wander away from his own racer over towards hers. She kept her gaze on him, watching to see what he was doing. He had reached one of her Radon-Ulzer engines when she was distracted by Kitster wishing her luck. She looked back and saw the foul creature standing right in front of her, disdain marked all over his leering face.  
  
"You wont walk away from this one you slave scum. I promise you that much. You're nothing but Bantha Poodoo," the spider-like being threatened coldly.  
  
Padme' glared angrily at the alien. "I am going to win today Sebulba. You can count on it."  
  
Sebulba turned away, and headed back to his own racer. He had already done his damage to the girl by loosening one of her horizontal stabilizers.  
  
Qui-Gon came over to Padme' then with a smile on his face. "Everything thing all right? Are you all set Paddy?" He saw the intensity in the girl's eyes and her nod to say that she was ready. He lifted her up and sat her in the cockpit of her racer. "Now Paddy, I want you to concentrate on the moment. On the here and now. Feel, don't think and use your instincts. Let them guide you through the race," he said, his eyes solemn and focusing on her.  
  
"I will," was all she could say. Qui-Gon put his hand on her back as a gesture of good luck, then turned away and headed over to where Anakin and her Mom were waiting.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon moved quickly through the crowd towards the viewing platform where Jar Jar, Jobal and Anakin were waiting. He reached there, informing Jobal that Padme' was all right and focused on the race ahead of her. But Anakin, standing off to one side, could not help but interject, his worries being voiced.  
  
"This is a reckless action for the Jedi. I'm sure the King."  
  
"The King trusts my judgement, young man servant. You should as well. Nothing is going to happen to Padme', I assure you both," he said, turning to Jobal.  
  
"You assume too much, Master Jedi," Anakin said quietly.  
  
The viewing platform began to rise and move into place above the track. Jobal grabbed one of the viewscreens and sat down in the middle so that everyone could see.  
  
"Dis gonna be bombad, mesa thinks," Jar Jar murmured quietly on her right.  
  
All heads turned towards the racers in anticipation for what was too come, excitement building even within the reluctant Anakin.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' was now alone. She placed her helmet on and strapped herself into her seat, ready for the signal to start her engines. A small light flashed above the race archway, signaling the start of engines. Padme' flipped switches and and set the controls, ready to begin. The sound of the engines was deafening as flame burst out from every afterburner on the track. Padme's eyes were focused on the flashing read light on the archway above the track, waiting for it to turn green.  
  
Up in his royal box Jabba signaled the start of the race and the light above the track turned green. The race was on.  
  
Padme' saw the light turn green and jammed her thrusters all the way forward. Maximum power went straight to the engines, they bucked wildly and died a second after, unable to cope with the power. Padme' had stalled her pod. Cutting power down again, she restarted the engines waiting for the power to boost to the maximum position. "Perhaps this time," she mumbled, "I won't send maximum power to the engines on a starting run." The controls in the cockpit signaled green and Padme'eased her thrusters forward a little more carefully, and zoomed off after the other racers, leaving only one pod behind, while the rest lay a great distance in front of her.  
  
Padme' gave chase with great determination. She had to win today. And she was going too. Her pod raced across the flats at great speed, the landscape around her turning to a white blur. She saw the other pod racers ahead and she was catching up to them very quickly. Across flat terrain, there was no pod that could possibly match hers.  
  
Excitement coursed through her veins as she drew up to the trailing pods, easing off on the thrusters to slow down and maneuver around them properly. She passed two by and raced ahead, leaving the two a long way behind her. She was drawing up to Gasgano now. She could see his Trokien's snub-nosed pod racer ahead. She wanted to be clear of the trailing opponents when she came to Arch Canyon so easing her thrusters forward, she drew closer to him and then slowed down so she could get past him.  
  
Padme' went right when she got closer to the alien, but he moved right and cut her off from passing. She moved left and he did the same, cutting her off again. Padme' went deep into her concentration and felt her instincts kick in. A low mesa was coming up and if she pulled this off just right she might just.  
  
Gasgano slowed down a bit as the low mesa appeared before him. Padme' was still right behind him and she appeared to be slowing too. He reached the mesa edge and took the drop first but Padme' was right behind him. As soon as he took the drop, Padme' jammed her thrusters to the extreme forward position and rocketed right over the drop and Gasgano as well. Speeding away, Padme' drew closer to Arch Canyon leaving Gasgano nothing but her dust trail.  
  
The canyons dark opening loomed ahead and Padme' flew straight into it with expert skill. She threaded through the twists and turns, envisioning and remembering each bit of the course she was passing. She burst through the opening of the canyon and saw ahead of her the rest of the racers. At the front, Mawhonic and Sebulba fought for the lead. Padme' clearly saw the very definitive split-X shape of Sebulba's engines. She saw Sebulba move directly left into Mawhonic and Mawhonic do the same. Mawhonic didn't see the rock formation coming and smashed directly in to it, a huge fireball erupting in his wake. Padme' zoomed past it without a second thought.  
  
Xelbree was next in line. He drew along side Sebulba, but Sebulba had other plans. Padme' saw what was coming. Sebulba had tried to do that to her on many occasions. She saw a side vent open up and flame rip through Xelbree's starboard vents, seizing and destroying the engine. Xelbree's pod crashed down into the flats and Sebulba was left in the lead, alone.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the arena, the crowd was cheering and waiting impatiently for the racers to complete the first lap.  
  
In the viewing platform, Jobal and Anakin watched the small viewscreen intently, seeing Padme' negotiate the course with such great piloting skill. Qui-Gon was focused on the flats leading toward and through the arena, looking for any sign of movement.  
  
The tension in the air was palpable around them. Everyonne was axious for Padme' for their own reasons.  
  
Down in the pits, Artoo, Threepio and Kitster waited for any sign of Padme' coming through the arena. The two droids were bickering about something and it was all Kitster could do to keep focused on the race.  
  
The last remaining racer was still trying to get started. The pilot, Ben Quadrinaross, was yelling at his pod to get moving and hitting everything in his cockpit. Something short circuited and his Quadra-Pod engines burst asunder at the same moment as Sebulba's pod roared into the arena, completing the first lap of the race. Loud cheers accompanied Sebulba as he shot back out of the arena for lap two.  
  
There was no sign of Padme' as more pods screamed past them, starting the second lap of the race. The crowd turned to their viewscreens when two more racers shot past. Where was Padme'? Then the sound of engines was heard and Anakin snapped his head towards the flats.  
  
"She's all right. Here she comes," he said in an excited and anxious voice, as Padme zoomed past their viewing platform. Qui-Gon smiled to himself, when she had passed. Padme' was now taking over the pack.  
  
*****  
  
When Padme' started the second lap, she was in sixth place. Now sreaming over the desert flats towards Arch Canyon, she was drawing upon two more straggling racers. She passed both Aldar Beedo and Cleg Holfast quickly, taking fourth place and shooting ever closer towards Arch Canyon. Now only four racers back from Sebulba, Padme' could see him again and sped her pod up, trying to catch him. Everything happened very quickly after that.  
  
The racers entered Arch Canyon and left even faster. Padme' was catching up to the leader. Zooming through Tusken turn, the Tusken's got lucky and ended up causing Teemto Pagalies' pod to explode. Pressing forward with more speed, Padme' drew closer too and passed Elan Mak and Habba Kee. Now it was just Mars Guo and Sebulba in front of her.  
  
Padme' concentrated on the racers ahead of her. She could see Sebulba so clearly now. Then she saw something disturbing. Sebulba reached into his pod and pulled out a bit of metal and released it into Guo's left engine intake. Metal clashed with metal and Guo's left engine exploded and crashed into the desert, bits of debris flying everywhere. Padme' zoomed straight through the wreckage, a loose piece flying straight towards her. The metal caught and disconnected the Steelton line to Padme's left engine.  
  
Padme's pod immediately began bucking and spinning out of control. The Radon-Ulzer engines continued to work in tune and still connected by the energy binder, but the pod was spinning out of control. Padme' struggled to regain control, working the stabilzer pedals with her feet. Managing to right the pod and hold it stable, Padme' groped on the floor of the cockpit looking for the magnetic retriever to reclaim the loose cable. The effort caused her to ease off the thrusters and slow down. Pretty soon, Elan Mak, Habba Kee and now Obitoki managed to overtake her. Padme' looked behind her to see the bulk of the pack catching up to her. Putting all her concentration on grabbing the loose cable, Padme' hooked it with magnetic retrieval and connected it back in its socket. Jamming the thrusters full forward, Padme' zoomed after the leaders who overtook her.  
  
Padme' passed Elan Mak first and easily. She zoomed after Habba Kee and was just about to pass him when Obitoki tried to take the lead from Sebulba. Padme' saw Sebula execute the same move on Obitoki as he did Xelbree and Obitoki ended up crashing. Habba Kee moved in directly after Obitoki but swerved too low, catching one of Obitoki's destroyed engines, and crashed in a wild explosion. Debris scattered everywhere and rained down on Padme's pod. A particularly large piece grazed Padme's left engine and rebounded toward the cockpit barely missing the girl's head. Padme' ducked the bit of flying metal and cleared herself away from the wreckage.  
  
Padme' was clear to take on Sebulba. She sped after him, catching him in the flats just before the arena. They sped together under the finish arch and into the third and final lap of the race. Padme' felt her mother's terror, Qui-Gon's smile, Anakin's handsome face in mirrored worry, Artoo beeping, Threepio chatting away, and she even felt she heard Kitster yelling and cheering for her as she zoomed past him in the pits. But they were gone now. It was just her and Sebulba now and she banished them from any thoughts in her mind and concentrated on the race.  
  
Padme' and Sebulba were free, racing together much of the first half of the lap. It was when they were charging out of Arch Canyon that Sebulba decided to rid himself of this pestilence. Sebulba opened his vents and moved closer to Padme's pod to try to scorch her engines, but Padme' saw it coming and moved out of the way. Sebulba shut his vents and rammed Padme's pod, sending it flying into some warning signs and up the service ramp and skyward. Padme' cut the power to her engines and pulled back on the thrusters as she zoomed higher into the air from the ramp. Gravity and lack of thrust began to pull her back down as she began to execute the quick plan formed in her mind. Coming back down into the canyon, she jammed the bars forward and leapfrogged right over the top of Sebulba's pod, taking the lead.  
  
Now in the lead, Padme' had to hold off any attempt of Sebulba's that he was using to try and overtake her. He kept trying to move his way past her but Padme' held onto the lead, cutting off every attempt.  
  
Suddenly, Padme's left horizontal stabilizer began to shake violently. Now Padme' knew what Sebulba was doing near her engines before the race began. Swallowing her anger and concentrating, she jettisoned the stabilizer and switched to an auxiliary mount, having to slow down and give way in the process. Sebulba didn't miss a beat and seized the lead. When Padme' had stablized the pod, she sped after him, catching him quickly. Sebulba threw off any attempt at Padme' passing him again and they zoomed out of the last canyon and onto the final stretch of flats leading to the finish line.  
  
No matter what Padme' tried to do to get past Sebulba, he had a counter for it. Another plan began to form in her mind quickly. She drew closer and waited for the right moment. Abruptly, Padme' shifted left, then right. Just as she had expected, Sebulba blocked her at every attempt. Then Padme' moved to go left again and Sebulba went to the left to block her. At that move, Padme' went right and drew along side Sebulba.  
  
Both pods tore down the open flats side by side. Infuriated by her tactics and persistence, Sebulba rammed Padme's pod. Once, twice, he rammed her nearly sending it crashing into the sands. He rammed her a third time and this time their steering rods caught and jammed against each other. Sebulba laughed as he tried to run Padme' into the ground. Padme' tried easing her thrusters backwards and forwards trying to free their pods. The constant thrust began to weaken the rods. Finally in one sudden snap, Padme's steering rod broke completely, shimmying Padme's pod and sending Sebulba's pod into the desert flats below him. Padme' regained control of her pod as Sebulba's crashed into the ground destroying his engines and sending his pod flying. All that Padme' saw was an extremely angry Sebulba jump out of his pod and start screaming.  
  
Padme' flew past, her exhausts flinging lose sand and rock onto the maddened alien as he screamed and danced around angrily below her. Maintaining expert control, Padme' flew first over the finish line to become the youngest pilot and the first female to win the Boonta Eve Classic.  
  
Padme' landed her pod in front of Kitster in the pits and jumped out to hug her friend who was waiting for her. A moment later they were joined by Jobal, Qui-Gon, Anakin and Jar Jar as the crowd converged on the girl. Qui- Gon moved over to her and lifted her up on his shoulders. Padme's arms were swinging in the air with excitement and triumph at her victory.  
  
She looked down to see Qui-Gon smiling and congratulating her. She smiled back and turned to her mother who was extremely happy and relieved that the race was over and that her daughter came through it unscathed. Padme' threw off her helmet so she could see everyone's faces clearly. Throwing her helmet in the pod she looked down at her mother again and then turned her gaze on Anakin. Anakin was smiling at her as well and clapping, excitement and happiness clearly mirrored in his blue eyes. She blushed a little and smiled back at Anakin. Then Qui-Gon moved through the crowd and carried her off to the hangar. Anakin, Jobal, Kitster, and Jar Jar followed them. The droids followed behind the crowd, hauling the pod along with them.  
  
Qui-Gon placed Padme' on the ground. Padme' saw him leave the hangar and chased him down, curious to where he was going.  
  
"Where are you going Qui-Gon?" she asked when she caught up to him.  
  
"I have some business to settle with Watto. I'll be right back, don't worry," he said.  
  
"O.k." Padme' headed back to her friends and mother.  
  
Qui-Gon set off at a bit of a run then, heading for the stands where he had observed Watto while the race was on. Taking the stairs two at a time, Qui- Gon reached Watto's platform in a matter of minutes. He turned out onto the platform to see Watto handing money to people he had obviously bet with. Watto turned and saw Qui-Gon standing there with a smile on his face.  
  
Watto flew towards him with disdain clouding his features. "You, outlander. You swindled me. You stole, you. you.. You knew that the girl would win the race. Somehow, you knew she would and I lost everything because of you, outlander."  
  
"Whenever you gamble, my friend, you can't expect to win all the time. Today was not your day for betting." Qui-Gon turned serious then. "I want you to bring the Nubian hyperdrive parts to the hangar immediately. I'll come by the shop later for you to release the girl and deactivate her transmitter."  
  
"You can't have her. The deal is off. You swindled me, outlander. It wasn't a fair bet. You can't take her," the Toydarian rudely answered back.  
  
A cold gaze came across Qui-Gon and he strode toward the Toydarian, stretching to his full height. "Perhaps we should settle this with the Hutts? I'm sure they'd happily settle the matter for us."  
  
Watto backed away in fear from Qui-Gon, not liking where this was going. "No.no. That won't be necessary. Take her. Take the girl." At that Watto left the platform and headed out of the arena towards his shop.  
  
Qui-Gon watched him leave and then headed back down the stair toward the hangar. He didn't notice the probe droid breeze past him and follow him.  
  
*****  
  
An hour had passed and the hangar in which the group had passed into was now all but deserted. All the racers had been stored or hauled away for repairs and all the spectators and pilots that had followed Padme' in were gone. She now stood next to her pod, looking it over and seeing what would be needed to fix the pod. Qui-Gon had returned earlier and celebrated Padme's win with the knowledge that she had helped their group out of a great predicament.  
  
Padme' was dirty and grimy and bloody. A piece of metal had reopened the cut on her arm sometime during the race and it was all she could do to stop it from bleeding. Jar Jar came towards her then and picked her up shouting cheers for her and then putting her back down again. Qui-Gon was next in line. He came over to her and bent down on his haunches.  
  
"You came out of the race with a bit of wear and tear, Paddy, but you're no worser for it. You did very well. You held your own for the race and I've never seen a race quite like it before." Qui-Gon said with a smile on his face. He saw Padme's bleeding arm and helped her bind it again. He stood up again to let her mother come down and inspect her for herself.  
  
"Padme', I'm so proud of you. You've helped these people, whom you didn't even know. That takes a big heart Padme'. I'm very proud of what you did to help them."  
  
"Mom!" Padme' said a little embarrassed. This brought a little chuckle out of everyone.  
  
Jobal stepped back and Anakin kneeled before Padme'. A dazzling smile played on his lips and Padme' had to draw a breath.  
  
"You helped us today, without a second thought. That kind of act takes a lot of courage and compassion. We owe you everything Padme'. Thank you for helping us," Anakin said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Padme' blushed deep crimson and had to struggle to say that she thanked Anakin for his kind words. Anakin smiled his amused smile and wiped away some dirt from her face before standing up again and giving her an intense, warm look.  
  
Qui-Gon moved over to the replusorsled that was harnessed by the same two eopies from that morning. The rest of the group followed him and saw the hyperdrive parts on the sled. Padme's heart sank. Anakin and Qui-Gon had to go. She looked sad as Qui-Gon and Anakin hopped on the first eopie and Jar Jar got on the second. Everyone exchanged awkward goodbyes and the group on the eopies turned to leave.  
  
"I'll be back by midday with the eopies, Qui-Gon said to Padme' and Jobal before they left the hangar. Padme' didn't quite hear him. She was focused on the departing Anakin. As they left the hangar, none of them looked back at all.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and company rode out through the city of Mos Espa and towards the outskirts, heading for their damaged transport. It was very hot, but they managed to get back to the ship without any hindrance. Both Anakin and Jar Jar had entered the ship when they jumped down from the eopies, looking to relieve themselves from the hot desert air. Obi-Wan came striding out of the transport to greet his Master and get the parts onto the ship.  
  
"I was getting worried about you, Master. Are all the parts here?" the younger Jedi asked.  
  
"Yes. Start getting these parts installed. I have to return these eopies and I also have some unfinished business that I need to attend to. Get these part installed quickly, Padawan." Qui-Gon said as he gathered both tethers to the eopies.  
  
"Business, Master? I hope we haven't picked up yet another useless and pathetic life form," Obi-Wan warned gently.  
  
"It's the girl who won these parts for us Obi-Wan. You know, the girl whose blood sample you tested. The girl with the very high midi-chlorian count," Qui-Gon returned softly but with authority.  
  
Obi-Wan turned away from Qui-Gon and started to load the hyperdrive parts into the ship. Qui-Gon turned back towards Mos Espa, not only to return the eopies, but to retrieve the girl who had brought this about. Qui-Gon didn't notice the Sith probe droid in the dunes above where their ship was landed. It sped away quickly, heading back to its master.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' walked part way home with her mother. But after awhile, Padme' felt she needed to be alone. Saying goodbye to her mother, Padme' walked alone for a while. She was still wrapped in the euphoria of her victory. Finally she had won a pod race. But she was also confused by her sadness at the departure of Anakin. Not once since they had been here did she think of when they had to leave. And deep down, she was furious at herself for not having the courage to give him the gift she had made for him. She shuffled her feet through the sand in frustration and sorrow, head bowed and mind in deep thought.  
  
Walking down a different street, she realised she was heading back to Watto's. Qui-Gon had told her that Watto had freed her up from work today so she pretty much had the whole day to herself until Qui-Gon came back. She turned away from the direction of the junk shop and went down a small side street towards her home. People kept coming up to her and shaking her hand, or clapping her back, or waving to her as she walked. The people had not forgotten her victory either, it seemed.  
  
Padme' was just approaching the connector to Mos Espa way when a bigger being than her stepped in her way. It was a Rodian and he leered down at her from his height.  
  
"You cheated, you filthy slave scum. A slave couldn't win anything. You cheated," the Rodian said harshly.  
  
Before the Rodian knew that anything was happening, before Padme' even knew what was happening, she was on top of the being in an instant, punching at it's face and neck and throwing the occasional punch into his side. Padme' was so angry that she didn't realise she was angry at herself and not the Rodian. She was angry at herself for letting Anakin go and she didn't know why she felt this way. Before she knew it, the Rodian had rolled her over and was now hitting her. She blocked a few of his weak punches but that didn't stop a few from hitting her head. She managed to free her arm amd grab the Rodian's balled fist and roll him over again. This time Padme' was hitting him as hard and as fast as she could. Neither of them noticed a man walk up behind them.  
  
Qui-Gon grabbed Padme' and pulled her away from the other being. He successfully broke up the fight and demanded to know what had happened in gentle calm.  
  
"What happened Padme'?" he said wiping a smear of blood from under her eye.  
  
"He said I cheated and that I was slave scum. He said a slave couldn't win anything," she answered glaring angrily at the Rodian.  
  
There was disappointment on Qui-Gon's face before he turned to face the Rodian. "Do you still believe that Padme' cheated?"  
  
"Yes. She's a filthy slave and slaves can't win or do anything," the Rodian answered.  
  
Qui-Gon stood and directed Padme' away from the fight, his hand placed firmly on her shoulder. Padme' felt disappointed in herself. Sure she had managed to hold off and teach a bully a lesson, but there was no excuse for fighting like that. She swiped at her eye again and managed to remove some more blood.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to Qui-Gon when they were out of ear shot. "I don't know what came over me. I was just walking and thinking about Anakin and you and everybody leaving and." she sighed, "he said I cheated and called me slave scum. I just don't know what happened. I'm really sorry I disappointed you," she finished. A soreness had developed around her nose and cheeks and her eye was aching. A big bleeding cut appeared from just under it.  
  
"You know Paddy, fighting didn't do anything to change his opinion. Even though you know that that opinion was wrong. Sometimes, we must learn to tolerate others opinions because there is no other way to solve the problem," Qui-Gon explained in a soothing manner.  
  
Padme' nodded understandingly as he said this. Qui-Gon stopped and bent down on his haunches again to inspect the damage; a big cut under her eye, and some small red marks around her cheeks and just under her nose. He stood up again and led them away to her home.  
  
When they turned down the street towards Padme's home, Qui-Gon reached into his poncho and pulled out a sack full of money and handed it to Padme'.  
  
"I sold the pod to a very surly and insistent Dug. This money is yours now." Qui-Gon handed the money pouch to a grinning Padme' as they drew to the door of her hovel. When they were in her door, Padme' ran to find her mom.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Mom, look." Padme' drew out the leather pouch to show her mom as Jobal's head popped up from the work bench. Padme' rushed over to her and poured out the money.  
  
"Oh! My goodness. What happened to you?" Jobal asked, seeing her daughter's face.  
  
"Nothing mom. Look! Qui-Gon sold my pod and look at what we got for it," Padme' sputtered in a rush.  
  
"Look at all this money! Qui-Gon thank you so very much. I don't know what to say." Jobal looked absolutely happy.  
  
Qui-Gon stood a little straighter too when he announced this next bit of information. "Jobal, It was part of my bet today that if Padme' won, she would be freed. Padme' has been freed Jobal," Qui-Gon said holding Jobal's gaze. Padme' was absolutely stunned.  
  
"What?" she said getting Qui-Gon's attention.  
  
"You're no longer a slave Padme'. Your free." Padme' jumped into the air, shouting at Qui-Gon's words.  
  
Jobal brought her child to her and held her in a tight hug before releasing her and smiling. "Now, my little dreamer, you can make all your dreams come true. You're free Paddy. Free!" Turning to Qui-Gon, Jobal looked deeply into his eyes and wondered if he was going to.. "Will you take her with you, Qui-Gon? Will she become a Jedi?" she asked hoping beyond all hope that her little girl would be able to get away from this place.  
  
"Yes," he answered. Turning to Padme', he looked at her and told her of what he hoped to accomplish. "Our meeting was not coincidence but the guidance of the Force. Paddy, you are extremely strong in the Force. The strongest I have seen. But there is a possibility that you will not be accepted by the council." Qui-Gon said gravely.  
  
"A Jedi! You mean, I get to go with you in your starship and stay with you and see Anakin and Jar Jar and Artoo again?" Padme' heard what she had wanted to hear. All she wanted was to get away from this miserable backwater planet. And to see Anakin again? She desperately wanted to see him.  
  
"Padme', choosing the path of a Jedi, training to live the life of a Jedi, is not an easy challenge. If you succeed, it will be a hard life. Would you be prepared to accept such a challenge?" Qui-Gon asked seriously.  
  
"I didn't ever think that being a Jedi would be easy, Qui-Gon," Padme' said in her own seriousness. "But I want to do it. I want to succeed so one day, I can come back and free the slaves."  
  
"Then I suggest you pack your things, Paddy," Qui-Gon said. Padme' turned and headed towards her room. Finally her dreams were coming true. Her mom.. She stopped dead and turned. Both Qui-Gon and Jobal were now standing close together, talking quietly. Padme' looked at her mom. Was she free too? Qui- Gon noticed Padme' standing there, looking at both of them with an important question in her eyes.  
  
"What about my mom, Qui-Gon? Were you able to free her. Is my mom coming with us? Are you mom?" Padme' turned to look at her mother already knowing what to expect. She bowed her head down a little and walked back over to her mother.  
  
"I wasn't able to free your mother, Paddy. Watto wouldn't allow it. I tried to lure him into a bet to free you both but. I'm sorry Paddy." Padme' shook her head at him. It wasn't his fault.  
  
Padme' was drawn into another hug by her mother. "Padme', my place in this world lies on this planet. My future lies here in Tatooine. It will be a happy future for me, though, if you go with the Jedi and fulfill your dreams. I would be happy here if you stayed with me, but, you need to live your dreams Padme'. This place would only squash your dreams from you," Jobal said, looking solemnly in her eyes.  
  
"I know mom. But." Padme drew a deep breath and said her words trying to fight back tears, " I'm going to miss you so much. I don't want to leave you but I can't do much for you here. I'm still going to miss you mom. But I promise I won't forget you're here. I'll come back for you. I promise."  
  
"I love you so much, Paddy. Now go on and get your things." Padme' ran off to pack her things and tell Threepio goodbye.  
  
"Qui-Gon rested a comforting hand on Jobal's arm. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"I will look after her, you have my word as a Jedi. Will you be all right here?" he asked in great concern.  
  
"I will be better knowing that my daughter is doing what she has dreamed of doing for so long," Jobal answered.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' and Qui-Gon were leaving. Padme' had said good-bye to her mother one last time and now she was leaving her to become a Jedi. Qui-Gon was walking briskly back down the plaza but Padme' slowed and turned around to see her mother waiting for her to turn the corner. Padme' stopped dead and when she turned to face Qui-Gon, she saw that he had stopped too and was watching her, waiting for her. Padme' ran back to her mother and reached out for a last hug.  
  
"Padme'."  
  
"Mom, I don't. I can't."  
  
"Padme' you have the courage. You have the strength. Remember that you will always have your mother's love," Jobal said tenderly.  
  
"I will Mom. Mom, I promise you that I'll come back for you. I won't let you be a slave for the rest of you life," Padme' swore.  
  
"I know, Paddy. And I'll be waiting for you. Now be brave, my girl. Don't look back to this life Padme'. Live your dreams. I love you." With one final hug, Jobal turned her daughter toward Qui-Gon and gently let her go.  
  
"I love you too, Mom." With that, Padme' jogged down to Qui-Gon. When she reached him, he gave her a reassuring smile and they both turned away, walking together.  
  
*****  
  
Darth Maul stood on the mesa waitning for his probe droid to arrive. He saw it coming to him in the distance and waited patiently for it to reach him. When the droid had met up with its master and told him everything, Darth Maul turned away towards a black speeder bike. Without a single word, the Sith Lord had jumped on his speeder bike and set off after the Jedi. The probe droid returned to its duty and went back to follow Qui-Gon.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' had just said good-bye to Jira and had given her some money for a cooling unit. Then both she and Qui-Gon had gone to Watto's shop where he signed Padme's release forms and had deactivated and destroyed the transmitter that would detonate the microchip placed inside Padme's body. Then they both headed out of the city. They were near the edge when Qui-Gon stopped suddenly. They were near the shadow of a building and Qui-Gon had his hand on his light saber. All of a sudden, he whipped it out and activated it, the green blade piercing the shadows and cutting through something spherical and dark. Both Padme' and Qui-Gon knelt in to inspect what it was, it's acrid smell of burning wires and metal overpowering.  
  
"What is it?" Padme' asked with interest.  
  
"Probe droid. What's left of one now. It's unlike one I've ever seen before but." he stopped and looked up and down the street, "come on," he said swiftly to Padme'.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn led Padme' out of the city and into the outskirts as fast as he could. There was a growing anxiety inside of him. He searched the landscape with his eyes and he searched the Force with his feelings. Something was coming. He could feel it. And it was coming closer. Both he and Padme' broke out into a run when they were far enough from the city.  
  
Qui-Gon could see the King's transport ahead. He slowed to a jog, Padme' was a little behind him, her pace slowing as she grew tired from running. She called out to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Qui-Gon, wait. Please wait! I'm tired," she yelled.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to offer her some encouragement and tell her that they didn't have far to go, but when he turned, he saw a speeder and the dark figure riding it. "Padme', drop," he yelled.  
  
Padme' did as he asked and dropped. The speeder flew right over her and she just had time to look up and see the figure jump from it and start attacking Qui-Gon. Padme' found her strength when she saw the dark figure start to attack Qui-Gon. She ran towards him, wondering what she could do when she heard his voice.  
  
"Padme', don't come to me. Get to the ship. It's not far. Tell them to take off when you reach it," The older man ordered, raising his green lightsaber above his head in defence.  
  
Padme' didn't argue with his instructions. She ran to the ship. Ran as fast as she could. She scrambled up the landing ramp to see Anakin and a man she didn't know talking. Anakin looked up in surprise seeing Padme' there. But seeing her condition, he went straight to her.  
  
"Padme', what's wrong?" He looked her over carefully, noticing the marks on her face.  
  
"Qui-Gon's in trouble Anakin. He said to take off," Padme' managed between breaths.  
  
"Who is this?" the man said as he stood next to Anakin. He was a dark coloured and very tall man in an officer's uniform.  
  
"She is a friend of ours, Captain," Anakin said as he grabbed Padme' by the arm and led her towards the cockpit. When the three had reached the cockpit, two men turned to look at them. One was a man in a similar uniform to the tall dark man behind Padme'. The other was a man wearing loose fitting clothes like Qui-Gon's. Padme' wondered if her was another Jedi.  
  
"What's wrong?" the young man dressed similar to Qui-Gon asked, eyeing Padme' suspiciously.  
  
"Qui-Gon is in trouble," Padme' said breathlessly. "He says to take off."  
  
The young man immediately sat down in the co-pilot's seat as the other man started the engines of the ship and took off leaving the landing ramp lowered.  
  
The other man, that Padme' assumed was another Jedi, searched the viewscreen looking for Qui-Gon. "Over there," he said when he spotted movement in the sand a little to the left, "fly low. all of you stay here and if anything happens I'll signal you to close the landing ramp." He got up then and left for the entrance to the ship.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon saw Padme' turn and sprint towards the ship. He didn't see anything else as the attacker moved forward. Qui-Gon was ready. His opponent attacked, with fierce swings and blows. This man, or whatever he was, attacked him with a great strength and Qui-Gon was hard pressed to defend himself against this attacker.  
  
Slash. Parry. Slash. Strike. Parry. Parry. Strike. Strike. He moved fluidly against his opponent and struck powerful blows against him. This man was young and strong and in his prime, perfectly attuned to the fight. Qui-Gon was past his prime but still a fierce enemy and able swordsman. But in the hot sun, after running a distance, and not to mention the surprise of the attack, the fight caught him off guard and it was difficult to hold his own against this enemy.  
  
Sand and grit was flying between them as they fought. Out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon noticed the transport flying towards them. Striking his opponent with a powerful blow to the chest, he had given himself enough time to use the Force to jump onto the platform. As soon as he landed on the platform, the transport headed for the sky and retracted back into the ship, leaving the attacker alone on the planet.  
  
Qui-Gon collapsed on the ground as soon as the ramp closed. He was exhausted and his attacker had worn him down very fast. I wasn't pleasant to think about what might have happened if the transport was a little later. Obi-Wan came towards Qui-Gon then, and fell beside his Master to see if everything was all right. At the far end of the corridor of the ship, the door opened and out ran Padme' to see if Qui-Gon was all right as well. Once she had seen Qui-Gon enter the ship, Anakin couldn't hold her back. And so she ran to greet the Jedi.  
  
"Are you all right, Qui-Gon?" the girl asked concerned. Obi-Wan turned to look at the girl with a stern look on his face. Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi- Wan's arm as a gesture for him to be patient and that he would talk to him later.  
  
"I think so," Qui-Gon answered. "But it may have ended a lot worse had you not gotten here quick enough. I won't soon forget that attack."  
  
"Do you have any idea what it might have been, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. The girl glanced at him immediately. Her suspicions were confirmed. He was a Jedi.  
  
"I have no idea. But whatever it was, it was well trained in the Jedi fighting style," Qui-Gon breathed, regaining normal intakes of air.  
  
"Is it possible that he might follow us?" Padme' asked worriedly.  
  
"I assume that is what he'll do. After all, he found us once. He may find us again. And I think its safe to assume that he knows where we're going. We should be safe once we are in hyperspace." Qui-Gon said catching the rest of his breath.  
  
"What are we going to do about it? We have to do something," the girl stated curiously.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her as if to say "WE". Padme' didn't miss the look and turned to stare at him. She was expressionless. Obi-Wan didn't miss the small bruises on her face or the cut under her eye either. He observed the girl neutrally.  
  
Qui-Gon drew himself up and stood in front of the two. They both stood as well. "We will be patient, Padme'. That is the best we can do at the moment. Padme' Naberrie, I'd like you to meet my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Wow! I thought you were a Jedi too. I'm pleased to meet you," she said, holding her hand forward to shake his. Obi-Wan returned the greeting and the handshake, but turned to face his master and rolled his eyes. Padme' didn't miss it.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the two and led them towards the cockpit. When he reached the cockpit he saw a relieved Anakin, a stern Panaka and a busy Ric Olie. Qui-Gon moved forward to stand next to Ric. Ric was working furiously over the controls, punching in the co-ordinates for their destination.  
  
"We're ready for the jump to hyperspace," Ric said finally.  
  
"Let's hope Watto is good on his word and that the hyperdrive works," Qui- Gon said.  
  
They watched as the stars in the viewport turned from tiny pinpricks of light to long streams as the King's transport entered hyperspace. When the jump was complete everyone sighed in relief and began to calm down ans scatter from the cockpit.  
  
Anakin kneeled down in front of Padme' and was about to ask her how she ended up being here when he caught sight, and remebered seeing her small bruises. He led her out of the way of the door to the cockpit and had her sit on something while he talked to her.  
  
"Padme'. what happened to you? You're face? What happened?" Anakin asked in deep concern. His heart broke to see her marred face. If he had been there.  
  
Padme' looked away, not wanting Anakin to see her like this. She kept her head down as she answered. "I got into a fight with a Rodian. He said I cheated in the pod race and that I was slave scum. I don't know what made me attack him but I couldn't stop myself. He ended up rolling me and hitting me a couple of time before I rolled him again and hit him. Qui-Gon came and stopped us. I didn't like being called a cheat and slave scum. I didn't cheat and I'm not a slave anymore. Qui-Gon vrought me here to take me to the Jedi Council. He says I can be a Jedi."  
  
Anakin drew her face up to look at him and he gave her a sympathetic look. "You just answered both my questions for me. How did you end up free?"  
  
"Qui-Gon freed me. It was part of his bet with Watto. We went to the shop just before we left Mos Espa and Qui-Gon let me see Watto deactivate the transmitter controlling my chip. Its a symbol that shows my freedom," Padme' said. Her faint change in mood showed Anakin she was happy to be free from her slave bond.  
  
Anakin was interrupted by any further talking to Padme' as the tall dark man bid him go back to the King. Anakin said bye to Padme' and left. Captain Panaka, as Anakin called him, remained staring at the girl, before he too left. Qui-Gon appeared then and led her to a room with a sleeping Jar Jar and deactivated Artoo. She was left alone then, as Qui-Gon turned to leave. Padme' felt alone now, and cold. He suddenly felt cold. Putting her bag down, she moved over to one of the empty bulk heads and sat down leaning against the wall with nothing but the cold to keep he company.  
  
*****  
  
Night lay peaceful over Naboo, adding to the already uncomfortable silence. Viceroy Nute Gunray sat in a mechno- chair, officials standing uncomfortably around him. Sio Bibble was proving to be a problem for the Viceroy. He was a source of social uproar for the people and was proving difficult to control. Nute moved his chair towards the Governor trying to impose some fear on him but to no avail.  
  
"This is a pointless course of action. When will you give up this stagnant strike you have instigated?" the Viceroy asked in an exasperated and slighlty fearful tone.  
  
"When the King." Sio Bibble was cut off.  
  
"Your King is lost. The people are starving Governor," the Viceroy went on.  
  
"We will not be intimidated Viceroy. We are a democratic society. The people are decided," Bibble interupted him back.  
  
Nute couldn't take anymore of this and, shaking with rage, ordered his guards to take the Governor away. He did not get taken quietly as from a large distance away he could still be heard shouting back at the leader of the Federation.  
  
At that moment, one of the battle droids moved forward towards the Viceroy. It informed the Viceroy of their moves to start invasions of the swamps to rid themselves of any primitive resistance. Gunray gave the order for them to proceed invading the swamps and dismissed his officials. He was left alone to ponder the current events happening between the Federation and the Naboo. All he needed was the King to sign his treaty but unfortunately he wasn't on the planet. He leaned back in his chair. "The Sith Lords should have no problem dealing with that," he murmured an answer to himself.  
  
He stared out of the window in the Kings throne room, wondering how long it would take for this business to be over.  
  
*****  
  
Sitting quietly in the same room that Qui-Gon had left her in, Padme' Naberrie sat shaking from the cold. She felt utterly alone in that room. Jar Jar and Artoo where in the room, but Artoo was deactivated and Jar Jar was asleep, lightly snoring. And truthfully, Padme' preferred it that way. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state. She had just been crying after the event of leaving her mother and was shaking from the cold and loneliness she felt. She sat there wondering how she was going to get warm. Everyone else on the ship was most likely asleep and she didn't want to disturb anyone. Padme' had managed to sleep for a little while. But terrible dreams had stirred her awake and she would not go back to sleep. Now, sitting awake and freezing, Padme' was feeling more alone than she ever had before. And she was feeling so sore from her bruises as well.  
  
The loneliness was shattered when a tall slim figure dressed in a fine garb of leather and smooth cloth entered the room and headed toward a control panel near to where Padme' was sitting. She watched the figure activate a hologram of a well dressed and well kept man appear before the young and handsome face. Anakin's face. Only it was a little more stressed. More careworn and tired.  
  
Padme' watched Anakin watch the hologram all the way through. The man was pleading for help from the King and telling him that people were suffering and dying. The recording ended and as it ended Anakin's head sunk and a troubled look appeared on his face. Padme' couldn't even begin to guess what was wrong but she wanted to help anyway. She couldn't stand to see Anakin like that and she wanted so desperately to make it all better again. She wanted to see that handsome smile that adorned his face when he had entered into Watto's shop. Not this defeated look that tore her heart.  
  
Anakin turned off the recording and lowered his head. Damn the Trade Federation! But what could possibly be done in the middle of space. He felt another presence in the room again. He turned towards Padme' then and saw the shaking and upset girl staring back at him. He moved away from the control panel quickly and headed towards her. He sat down in front of her and saw the dried tears on her bruised and cut cheeks. He saw her trying to hide her tears and couldn't help but smile a little at her shyness.  
  
Padme' tried so badly to wipe and hide her tears. She had never shown any such emotion as this in front of Anakin and she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She looked back to the young man before her and saw him smile. His face was so beautiful when he smiled. She tried to control her shaking, but to no avail. She felt incredibly bare in front of him at the moment and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you all right, Paddy? What's wrong?" he asked her with the deepest amount of caring in his voice.  
  
"I'm very cold. Its like it clings to you and won't let you go," she managed to answer.  
  
He moved over to the other side of the room and pulled down his discarded and very heavy man servants cloak and brought it back to her. He placed it gently around her shoulders and tucked her into it so it would warm her and ward off the cold. Then he brought up the hood a little to serve as a pillow and keep her neck warm. As he did so his hand brushed her bruised cheek and she winced.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you want me to get you something for you bruises?"  
  
"No. It's all right. They just hurt when someone touches them roughly," Padme' answered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again as he brought his hand up to her less bruised cheek and ran a soft hand across it.  
  
Instant warmth flushed through Padme' and she felt so much better having Anakin with her. She wished he would do that again to make her feel better.  
  
"You know, Paddy, you're from a warm planet. Much too warm for my taste. Space is cold but you will get used to it, I'm sure." Anakin placed his hand on one of her bent knees in a comforting gesture. He felt and saw Padme' visibly relax.  
  
"I feel a lot warmer from your cloak. Thank you." She noticed the exhaustion and sadness mirrored in his face. "You seem sad Anakin. Is everything all right?"  
  
Anakin smiled a little at the irony of what she said but didn't comment on it. It some how made him feel better that someone could make him smile like that and he didn't want to ruin that with logic and irony.  
  
"The King is worried and he fears for his people. At what tortures they must be suffering. He has to convince the Senate to intervene on these crimes and if he doesn't. well, I'm not sure what will happen and I don't even want to think of what might happen. Its to horrible to imagine what the Federation might be capable of."  
  
"I don't know what will happen to me either. Qui-Gon freed me but I don't know what plans he has for me. I have no idea what is going to happen when we reach. um, wherever we are going. All I know is that he is going to help me become a Jedi."  
  
"Coruscant. We're heading for Coruscant. Its the capital world of the Republic," Anakin clarified for her. She nodded in response.  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever see." Padme' couldn't speak the words. Her throat constricted at the thought that she might never see Anakin again. She remembered the japor snippet she had made for him. It was still in her pocket. She reached into her pocket, never taking her eyes off Anakin. As she gathered her courage she pulled it out and held it up for him to see. He stared at her for a questioning moment before she continued. "I made this for you. I finished it the night before the race after I had checked on my pod. I had just finished when I fell asleep on those crates. I was going to give it to you when you woke me up but. anyway, japor is special back home. I know it doesn't look like much but its valuable back home. It brings good fortune to you. Take it. I made it for you so you'd remember me."  
  
She handed it to Anakin then and he accepted it gratefully. It even brought another smile to his face. He rubbed his fingertips softly over the polished wood and looked at the exquisite pattern Padme' had gone to the trouble to carve.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he put it on around his neck. He lifted it so Padme' could see what it looked like around his neck. "I like it. But I wouldn't have needed anything to remember you by. I'll never forget you Padme'. I'll always remember the girl who won a pod race for us. I'll always remember the girl who built a pod racer and a protocol droid." At that Padme' stiffened a little. The protocol droid had been built to help her mother who was now light years away from her. Anakin realised his mistake and sought to mend it quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry. But you should know that whatever may happen on Coruscant, I will always remember and care for you. Nothing will ever change that," he intoned softly.  
  
"I. I care for you too. It's just I'm trying not to let my. I really miss." Padme' couldn't say the words and she couldn't control the sudden urge to cry. She stopped herself from bawling just in time but she couldn't restrain the wild tear that had escaped her cut eye. It ran softly down her cheek like a lonely drop of rain and Anakin couldn't resist bringing his hand up to catch it.  
  
"You miss your mother," he said softly as he caught the lonely tear. Padme' could only nod the answer as more tears threatened to overwhelm her. All Padme' could do was allow Anakin to draw her in close and hold her as more tears threatened to spring to her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' Naberrie stood next to the pilot of the King's transport and watched the viewport as the pilot took them out of hyperspace. Padme' never dreamed that being a pilot could be so fun. For the last couple of hours she had been beside the pilot, Ric Olie he said his name was, and she was asking him all about space flight and what everything was.  
  
But now her attention was drawn to the planet that was now rapidly filling the view port of the transport. Padme' looked out at the planet with awe. As the transport broke atmosphere she saw that not one part of the planet was natural. It was a planet of skyscrapers and flying transports and speeders. Padme' bobbed with excitement as Ric started to explain things to her.  
  
"Coruscant. The central system and capital world of the Republic. And home to over a trillion people. Over centuries the entire planet evolved into one big city." Ric stopped then and made sure he caught the young and enthusiastic girl's eye before he went on. "Its a nice place to visit but I would never want to live here. You would be missing out on so much."  
  
Padme' turned her gaze from the pilot and went back to looking out at the landscape passing before her amazed eyes.  
  
"It's so big! So different. so much. nicer!" was all she could manage to say.  
  
Ric guided the transport through the massive cityscape, every now and again telling or answering the girl beside him. Padme' was both watching the outside city filling the view port and looking at the pilot to see him maneuver the ship. She watched his hands move fluidly over the controls as he guided the ship deftly through the city and down towards the landing ramp that had been prepared for the king. The ship landed with a soft thump, it's engines shutting down and landing ramp lowering. Padme' left the pilot and now followed after the Jedi. Padme' stopped when the Jedi stopped and looked around at the people waiting for the ramp to lower. She saw the King standing gracefully and tall and somehow felt out of place at the moment. Then the King motioned towards the Jedi and bid them lead the way. Padme' now followed them again, passing the King and Anakin. She gave a smile to Anakin as she passed and he returned it, but a scrutinizing glance told her that her bruises were now very visible. Padme' turned away then and hurried after the Jedi, Jar Jar close behind her. After all, he was in the same situation as Padme' and he knew he really didn't belong anywhere.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Naberrie and Jar Jar Binks walked down the landing ramp and into the Coruscant sunlight. Padme' couldn't help but look around her in wonder, taking in the spectacular surroundings. She wondered if anyone on Tatooine had seen anything like this. Focusing her attention back to the people in front of her, she saw that Qui-Gon was leading them towards two men, dressed officially in, what Padme' thought was, ceromonial garb. As the two Jedi reached both men, they offered them deep bows and both Jar Jar and Padme' followed suit, only Padme' bowed in the right direction. Qui-Gon turned then and moved his small group out of the way as the King left his transport, his man servants following a little behind him and Captain Panaka and his complement of security officers escorting them towards the two men. The King walked forward, proud and tall and regal, and stopped right in front of a kindly middle-aged man. He offered the man a curt nod and the man bowed deeply in return.  
  
"Your Highness, it is a great relief and pleasure to see you alive and well after such an ordeal. May I present to you the leader of the Republic, Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Senator Palpatine finished.  
  
At that, a tall man with greying and short hair, an older and careworn face and bright eyes stepped forward to greet the King. "I welcome you, Your Highness. It is a great gift to meet you in person. I have called for a special meeting of the Senate to discuss and determine the next course of action in Naboo's crisis."  
  
"I welcome your help, Chancellor. And I thank you greatly for your concern," the King replied, offering also a curt nod to the Chancellor.  
  
Padme' noticed Anakin staring at her and he gave her a wink. She blushed bright crimson and he smiled. Turning her attention back to the King, she saw that the man who he had referred to as Senator Palpatine was now ushering him off towards an air taxi awaiting them. Both the man servants and guards followed their King and Padme' began to follow as well but stopped when the Jedi did not. Jar Jar stood with her and now she felt more out of place. Both Jedi had moved towards the man known as Supreme Chancellor Valorum and had appeared to have forgotten not only Padme', but the Gungan beside her.  
  
The King's retinue slowed down and he motioned for the two to follow. Padme' turned back to Qui-Gon who moved his hand in a gesture for her to follow them and Padme' turned around, still unsure. Anakin turned around and signaled for her to follow and that gave her all the assurance she needed.  
  
Both she and the Gungan sped up and moved off with the King towards the air taxi. Padme' and Jar Jar both climbed into the very back so as not to disturb the group. Senator Palpatine turned round and eyed them both with skeptiscism and, Padme' noticed, disgust at her. Probably for her appearance and the not so nice looking bruises and cuts that marked her face. She now felt more alone than ever.  
  
Anakin saw the look the Senator had given Padme' and a protectiveness over her surged with in him. He glared angrily back at the Senator but he didn't seem to notice. He turned around to see if Padme' was all right and saw her looking dejected and lonely. Anakin's protectiveness bubbled over. Hadn't she already been through enough?  
  
The air taxi flew through the enormous city and attracted Padme's gaze again. Everything about this place overwhelmed her. They flew towards a cluster of small buildings and towards a docking bay meant for light transports such as speeders. Both Padme' and Jar Jar hurried to keep up with group as they headed through the halls of the building. The King had been given private quarters and had entered them, all his man servants following. It was a guard that led them to a small room where they could clean up and refresh themselves.  
  
Padme' was amazed that water was in abundance in this place and gladly threw some over her marked face. Drying it gently, she waited beside the guard for Jar Jar to emerge. He wasn't long. When he finally came out to them the guard led them back to the King's quarters where a man servant was waiting for them. Not Anakin, Padme' noticed disappointedly. The man servant beckoned them to follow and they both did.  
  
After a few minutes, they had reached their destination.  
  
"Wait here, please." The man servant said before turning away and leaving the way they came.  
  
Padme' saw that they were outside of an office. It's door was open so she crept closer and peeked inside. There she saw Senator Palpatine with the King and two of his man servants, both of which had their cloaks on and hoods up and both of which, Padme' was convinced, were not Anakin. Her gaze focused back on the King. There was something about him that kept Padme's gaze and made her wonder. He sat tall and regal and proud. He was listening intently to what was being said. Padme' noticed he was in different clothes and looked more deeply at the King, at how his clothes accentuated his place in society.  
  
Padme' turned back then towards the Gungan, hoping to talk to him and not feel so lonely. The Gungan looked up as she came closer and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"What are deysa saying?"  
  
"I don't know Jar Jar. Something about whatever is happening on your planet," Padme' responded.  
  
Jar Jar nodded in understanding, before casting a worried glance to the girl. "Yousa okieday Paddy?"  
  
"Don't worry Jar Jar, I'm fine" she said. The two began a lively conversation and for a while, Padme' didn't feel so lonely anymore.  
  
Panaka arrived after a while and Padme' saw him enter the Senator's office. Both her and the Gungan wished so much that they could hear what was being said and impulsively, Padme' jumped up and moved quietly over to the crack the door had made between the jamb. Jar Jar followed as quietly as he could, which was surprising. They both leaned forward and listened intently to what was being said. It was Palpatine's voice they heard first.  
  
"I must implore on you, Your Highness, the Republic is not what it once was. Slowly, it is decaying. The Senate is full of corrupt, greedy and many villianous delegates who care nothing for the troubles of other systems. They are only interested in their systems, in their own benefits. There is very little chance that the Senate will act on the invasion." Senator Palpatine stood straight when he had finished.  
  
"The Chancellor seems to think that they will be of help" a second voice said. Padme' knew it was the King's. It sounded so regal. But it also sounded vaguely familiar to her, though she could not place it.  
  
"With all due respect, Your Highness, the Chancellor has little real power and he has been mired by baseless accusations of corruption from Senators and media sources," the Senator replied. "The bureaucrats are in charge now. I doubt whether the Chancellor could use what little power he has left to even stir a ripple in the troubles that plague our world at the moment."  
  
"Well Senator, what options have we left?" the King asked quickly.  
  
"I think the best course of action would be to push for the election of a new Supreme Chancellor. A stronger, more powerful Chancellor that would be able to keep the bureacrats in order and help the Republic with it's turmoils," Palpatine finished.  
  
"And lose our strongest supporter. You mustn't be serious Senator?" the regal tone replied stoically.  
  
"The only other option available to us, Your Highness, would be to submit a plea to the courts," the Senator replied with a solemn tone, knowing how the King would react to that suggestion.  
  
"The courts! The courts are a waste of time. They take even longer to decide things than the Senate." The King let out a whoosh of air. "Our people are dying Senator. More and more each day are suffering terrible fates from the Federation. We must do something quickly to stop the Trade Federation. To right these wrongs."  
  
"With greatest respect, Your Highness, I think we must accept the Federation's control at this time. At least for the time being," the Senator began quietly.  
  
"Senator, that is something I will never do," came the stern reply.  
  
The room went quiet suddenly. Padme' leaned back from the door, wondering all of a sudden what had happened to Qui-Gon.  
  
*****  
  
The Jedi Temple stood alone out of the main sprawl of the buildings most common on Coruscant. Speeders, freighters and transports passed by it unceasingly, taking no notice of it's beauty and the goings on within. To most, it was the sacred dwelling of the Jedi Knights. A place of contemplation, peace and calm. It was the place where the Jedi of the Republic learnt and trained to become the peace keepers of the galaxy.  
  
The Temple's spires were alive with activity, but none more so than the central spire. Inside that spire sat the Jedi Council. Twelve esteemed members of the Order sat in a circular formation that made up the council chamber. And today was no different. All members were seated in their places facing the two Jedi in the center. Today, those Jedi were Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Qui-Gon was telling the council of all that had come to pass on his and his apprentice's mission to Naboo and the the strange events that had occured after. As was the custom, Qui-Gon stood forward more so and Obi- stood at the respectful distance behind his master, listening attentively to what Qui-Gon was saying.  
  
"My conclusion, masters, is that the one who attacked me was in fact a Sith Lord."  
  
The silence that followed was some what unnerving, to say the least. It was awhile before any members of the council spoke up. And the first to do so was a Cerean Jedi Knight.  
  
"Impossible. It cannot be. The Sith have been extinct for over a millennia. It could not have been a Sith." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.  
  
"It is possible attacked Qui-Gon was by a Sith. Threatened the Republic is if the Sith are involved." The Jedi Master Yoda spoke. This green being was the smallest in stature of all the Jedi, but the strongest at heart and mind.  
  
"Your suspisions are well noted. But this news is difficult to accept Qui- Gon. I find it hard to belive that the Sith could have returned without us knowing," said the dark skinned Mace Windu.  
  
"Hard to see, the darkside is, but discover this assassin, we must," came the gravelly voice of Yoda.  
  
"It is possible that this attacker may strike again," Ki-Adi suggested.  
  
"I agree. I believe that this attack was meant to ascertain the King," Mace stated.  
  
"Qui-Gon, stay with the King you will. Protect him, you must," Yoda finished.  
  
"We will use every resource possible to discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace said dismissively.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed low and started to leave. He stopped suddnely when he realised his master was not following. He turned quickly to see his master still standing patiently in the speakers circle. Obi-Wan stood to the side, knowing exactly what was about to come.  
  
"More to say, have you, Qui-Gon Jinn?" Yoda asked.  
  
"With your permission, my masters, upon our stay on Tatooine, I encountered a vergence in the Force," Qui-Gon stated steadily.  
  
"A vergence, say you," Yoda questioned.  
  
"Located around a person?" Mace asked.  
  
"A young girl." Qui-Gon stated. "She has the largest concentration of midi- chlorians I have ever seen in a life-form. The readings were far over twenty thousand, too far to find a proper reading on the on the King's transport's computer. And it is extremely possible that she was conceived by the midi-chlorians themselves."  
  
"You're referring to the prophecy of the Chosen One. The one who will bring balance to the Force. I sense you strongly believe this girl to be the Chosen One," Mace stated.  
  
"I don't presume."  
  
"But you do, Qui-Gon," Yoda interupted.  
  
"I request that the girl be tested, Masters." Qui-Gon said, skipping all forms of pretense.  
  
"Mmmmm. Trained as a Jedi, you request," Yoda said.  
  
"Finding this girl was the will of the Force, Masters. I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here for it not to be possible. Perhaps we were to find the Chosen One when the Sith returned," Qui-Gon suggested, drawing a possible conclusion.  
  
"Bring her before us then," Mace said, raising his hand to silence Qui-Gon.  
  
"Your request granted, Qui-Gon. Tested she will be," Yoda spoke as well.  
  
At that, both Jedi left the council chambers. Obi-Wan was silently fuming at his rebellious master and Qui-Gon was thankful that Padme' would be tested.  
  
*****  
  
"Your Higness, the Senate will be convening soon. We should leave," Palpatine said.  
  
Palpatine stood and retrieved some data cards before moving off. King Sywalker stood and Padme' and Jar Jar left the door jamb and sat away a little.  
  
The Senator walked by the Gungan and the girl shooting them a barely concealed disgusted look. King Skywalker followed through the door next, slowing slightly and turning to look at Padme before he passed, followed by his gaurds and man servants. One stopped in front of Jar Jar and Padme'. Padme' looked up, hopefully expecting to see Anakin, but was disappointed to see it wasn't him.  
  
"The King has requested that you come with us," said the man servant Wedge. "This time, you won't have listen through the door and you'll be able to see better."  
  
Padme' and Jar Jar gave each other an embarrased look and and got up to follow the man servant.  
  
*****  
  
Back at King Skywalker's chambers, everybody waited without while the King and his man servants entered his chambers to prepare for the Senate meeting. After what seemed like ages, The King emerged wearing an ensemble that lent him size, majesty and with his tall, proud and regal posture, an grace undescribable. He wore a broad shouldered shirt with tight fitting pants and a broad shouldered cloak with a hood as well and upon his head was adorned the ceremonial headress of the King, covered by the hood. His face was masked by the shadow of the hood but Padme' could still see the red and black ceremonial makeup. It signified not only the King's station, but the times of great troubles for Naboo, and it seemed only fitting to wear at this moment.  
  
Padme' stared unblinking at the figure. He reminded her of the stories she once heard about the mythical gods who roamed the galaxy a long time ago. She couldn't take her eyes off of the King. As he walked by her, he shot her a warm glance.  
  
Wedge, and Ben, two of the King's man servants, followed after the King and again Padme' was disappointed to not find Anakin among the King's private man servants.  
  
"Please, lead the way Senator," the King requested, signaling for Padme', Jar Jar and Captain Panaka to follow behind his cadre' of man servants.  
  
The company walked from Palpatine's quarters down several corridors and through numerous passages leading to other buildings. Pretty soon they had made their way towards the Senate chambers and Padme's breath was taken away at the sight. Before her stood a massive room resembleing an arena. The room was a circular rotunda. In the center, Padme' saw a small semi- enclosed platform with Supreme Chancellor Valorum standing in it awaitng to begin the Senate session. Around the chamber, Senate boxes jutted out from the smooth walls, moored a little way off the hangar bays.  
  
The company had reached the Naboo Senatorial box and before they entered, Palpatine whispered something in the King's ear. The King did not respond to him and continued to move into the senatorial box. He lent in to whisper something again and Padme' dearly wished she could hear it, but she could not and the King turned a resolute look towards the Senator.  
  
The King, Palpatine, Panaka and Ben steeped into the box while Wedge grabbed two viewscreens and handed them to Padme' and Jar Jar. Then he motioned for them to sit while he stepped into the box. As soon as he stepped in, the box left it's moorings and glided out a little way towards the center of the chamber.  
  
Padme' looked at the viewscreen and was happy to discover she could see and hear what was happening in the box.  
  
"I think the King is going to ask the Senate to help him with the. the Trade Federation is it? What do you think Jar Jar? Do you think they'll be able to help?" Padme' asked eargerly. Jar Jar shook his head sadly and concentrated back on the viewscreen. Padme' did likewise and discovered that the session was under way.  
  
The Supreme Chancellor stood up and began the session. "The Senate is in session. The chair now recognises the Senator from the sovreign system of Naboo."  
  
Palpatine stepped forward and maneuvered his box towards the center to address the Chancellor and the Senate.  
  
"Supreme Chancellor, my fellow delegates, a tragedy has occurred that started right here in this very room. You are all well aware of the dispute that has engulfed our planet at the oppresive hands of the Trade Federation." Palpatine was cut off by the Senator from the Trade Federation zooming down to the center in his box.  
  
"Ridiculous. The Senator speaks of what he does not know and I ask that he be silenced from makin these." the Federation Senator was then cut off by the Chancellor.  
  
"Return to your station as the Senate has not recognised you Lott Dodd,' the Chancellor interjected. Lott Dodd backed down a little way but did not return to his station.  
  
"To state the allegations of our case," continued Senator Palpatine, "I present to you the recently elected ruler of Naboo, King Skywalker, to speak on our behalf." Palpatine backed away from the podium in the box and King Skywalker moved forward.  
  
"Esteemed and honorable Senators, Republic delegates and Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come before you under the greatest of perils and circumstances. I come before you to tell of the attack on our sovreignty by the hands of the Trade." The King was cut off this time by the Senator of the Trade Federation again.  
  
"I object to these crude accusations. Where is the proof? Where is the evidence, may I ask? I suggest that a commision be sent to Naboo to seek out the truth to these statements," Lott Dodd demanded crudely.  
  
"Overruled," shouted the Chancellor, shoooting the alien a glare.  
  
Forgetting all niceties, Lott Dodd went on recklessly. "You cannot allow such accusations to go on when there is no proof. There must be evidence to back these claims and the only way to obtain that evidence is to grant the request for an impartial judge to ascertain the truth. That is procedure and the law."  
  
A third box came to the center then. The Senator from Malastare joined the fray and began to speak to the Senate.  
  
"I concur with the honourable Senator from the Trade Federation. A commision must be appointed. It is against all procedures and against the law to deny this," the Malastarian commented firmly.  
  
The Chancellor hesitated. "The point is." at that moment one of his aides signaled his attention and brought him down to advise him on something.  
  
Padme' stared intently at the screen as she heard Palpatine say something to the King.  
  
"Enter the bureaucrats," she heard, "the ones who have the Republic wrapped around their little finger. They are also on the payroll of the Federation. Chancellor Valorum will lose his strength. Please, Your Highness, you can't allow this to go on further." Palpatine said.  
  
At that, the Chancellor faced the Senate again to address the delegates. "The point is conceded. Section 523A takes precednce. King Skywalker, will you defer your motion to allow an impartial judge to explore the accusations you put forward?"  
  
"I will not defer, Chancellor!" the King near shouted in a momentary loss of cool and stoic façade. "I have come before all of you to resolve this attack on my people now. My people are suffering, dying. I cannot let this outrage continue further. If you are not capable of any course of action, I suggest that new leadership is needed. I move to request for a vote of no confidence in the leadership of Chancellor Valorum."  
  
Voices rose immediately after the spoken words and both Padme' and Jar Jar abandoned the viewscreens and looked out on the chaos that began to ensue below. Everyone in the chamber had risen to their feet shouting either boos or vote now. Padme' could almost see the shock on the Chancellor's face as he collapsed back on to his seat. The aide that had spoken to the Chancellor only moments ago was now on his feet shouting for order. Immediately the assmebly quietened down.  
  
"The motion has been put forward and must be settled now," the Senator from Malastare said as his box floated around the Chancellor's podium.  
  
At those word the assembly erupted again with shouts of vote now echoing through the chamber.  
  
Padme' looked back at the viewscreen when she heard Palpatine whisper to the King.  
  
"The masses are behind us, Your Highness. A new Chancellor will be ellected now. A stronger Chancellor that will be able to control the breaucrats."  
  
Mas Ameda, the Chancellor's aide, rose again and declared that the Chancellor had requested a recess. Shouts rose from every Senator in the room save Palpatine as he directed the box back to its moorings.  
  
Padme' saw the Naboo box head back and knew it was time to leave. She took one last look towards the Chancellor and saw the look of betrayal etched clearly on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' jumped along towards the King's quarters hoping to find Anakin. A guard stopped her before she could enter and asked the man servants inside whether or not she was permitted to enter. Wedge answered yes to the guard and he opened the door for Padme'and closed it for her as she entered.  
  
Padme' stood inside the room and noticed no one. The room was covered with trunks that must have been part of the King's wardrobe. Padme' looked around for Anakin. She jumped when she heard a strange voice. It was the man servant Wedge.  
  
"May I be of help to you, Padme'?" he asked politely with a small smile.  
  
"I was looking for Anakin," Padme' managed to answer timidly. She was about to ask Wedge where he was when she heard another voice. A regal voice. Padme' turned to see the King standing in the middle of the room, his cloak discarded and his face still painted in the black and red paints that symbolised the suffering of Naboo.  
  
"Padme' is here," Wedge said to the King. "She wanted to see Anakin."  
  
The King faced her then and looked at her. Padme' stood tall in front of the King and wished she hadn't had the bruises and cuts on her face. She kept eye contact with him in the hopes he would focus on her eyes as well, and not on her marred face.  
  
"I have sent Anakin on an errand and he wont be back for awhile. I am sorry," the King told her, his voice softer in his regal and bearing posture.  
  
Padme's head lowered a little and disappointment was etched on her face.  
  
"I just wanted to let Anakin know that Qui-Gon has asked me to go with him to the Jedi Temple and face the Council," Padme' said raising her head a little.  
  
A small smile flitted across the King's face as he heard the girl speak.  
  
"I'll be sure to pass along the message, Padme'," he replied.  
  
"Maybe I'll become a Jedi Knight and be able to help people," she went on smiling a little.  
  
"Maybe you will. My luck goes with you," the King answered.  
  
"I think Anakin would like it if I became a Jedi."  
  
"I think he would too. Good luck, Padme'."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Padme' said in apology. The King shook his head.  
  
"Your welcome," the King said as he saw Padme' leave with a jump in her step and a smile on her face.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn satred out at one the most beautiful sights Coruscant had to offer, the sunset. Obi-Wan was reflecting on the afternoons events. His master and himself had collected the girl and had brought her before the Council. Now they were waitng patiently while the Council decided the girl's fate. Obi-Wan already knew the answer, as far as he was concerned. The girl was too old to begin the training and the Council would not accept her.  
  
Qui-Gon stood silently beside him as the sun lowered over the horizon. A small smile was on his leonine featured face and Obi-Wan couldn't see what it was he was smiling about.  
  
"You are aware that the girl will not pass the Council's tests, Master. She may have an extremely high midi-chlorian count but that alone will not assure her a place in training," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Padme' will become a Jedi, I assure you of that. And please, her old master referred to her a 'girl'. She has a name Padawan. Please use it and show the proper courtesy of the Jedi," Qui-Gon replied."  
  
"Master, please do not defy the Council again. You know the rules and the code," Obi-Wan countered, not listening to his master.  
  
"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan. Would you have me be any other way than what I am?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Master, you could be a Council member if you would just follow the code like every other Jedi. I assure you, they will not go along with you this time, Master," Obi-Wan countered in losing cool.  
  
"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice. Always keep your mind open to the possibilities, Padawan." Qui-Gon said as he returned his gaze to the sunset with the smile still plastered on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan did not answer him but returned his gaze also to the sunset, hoping that Qui-Gon would not lose anymore credibilty for his reckless behaviour.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' Naberrie stood before the twelve members of the Jedi Council. She stood in the mosaic circle that both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had stood in hours before and was wishing now more than ever that people couldn't see her face as it was covered in bruises and cuts. She wondered whether or not this would matter to the Council. She noticed their scrutinizing gaze upon her features when she had entered. Either way, it didn't make her feel any more comfortable than she had felt when she was first brought before these people.  
  
She didn't know what to expect exactly. Qui-Gon had brought her into the Council chambers then left again, leaving her alone. There was no word spoken when she entered and nothing had been said to her now. The Jedi just sat there, gazing at her with a distant look on their faces. Padme' got the feeling that they were looking through her, inside of her to see what they could see, to determine her strengths. She felt they knew of everything about her now. Her entire life, the slavery, her mother, podracing, her love of flying and being able to fix things.  
  
Padme' gazed around at the Council. She knew some of them by matching descriptions and names Qui-Gon had provided her with their faces. A solid built dark skinned man reached for a small viewscreen and held it in front of her, the screen facing him. Mace Windu, she guessed by matching Qui- Gon's name and description of him to his face.  
  
The man asked her to name the things he saw on the screen. When it was activated, images flew immediately into Padme's mind in quick succession. It reminded her of being out in the desert again, racing pods.  
  
"A Roona starship. A Hutt pod racer. A Nubian cruiser. A Malastarian starfighter. A Republic Freighter," she said as the images came to her mind then left. Suddenly the images were gone, and the screen in front of Mace Windu went blank. He turned and nodded towards the small green being sitting beside him. Yoda, Padme' had guessed.  
  
"Good. Very good, young one. Skilled you are," Yoda said. "How feel you now, mmmm?"  
  
"I'm a little nervous, sir. And cold. Very cold sir," Padme' answered honestly.  
  
"Mmmmm. Much I sense in you, young one. Afraid, are you?" Yoda asked again.  
  
"No sir. I am not afraid," Padme' replied honestly to the question. Right now she wasn't afraid, if that was what the Jedi meant.  
  
"Are you afraid to give up your life to the Jedi Order? Are you afraid of sacrifice?" Mace Windu asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Padme' shook her head. "I don't think so. I've sacrificed so much before. I've been in situations that many would be afraid to be in."  
  
"See through you, young one. Sense your feelings, we can. Know much of you, we do," Yoda stated.  
  
"You must always be mindful of your feelings," Mace said.  
  
"Your thoughts seem to dwell on your mother. And on a young man by the name of Anakin," said the tall Jedi Padme' guessed was Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"I miss my mother. I don't know if she'll be alright. I don't know whether or not Watto might hurt her or beat her and I don't want him to. And Anakin. I am worried for him amd his King. I want to help him with whatever is troubling him. I have to help him," Padme' said calmly and steadily.  
  
"Afraid to lose your mother, I sense. And deep feelings you have for this young man," Yoda stated.  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything, sir.," Padme' breathed.  
  
"Everything, young one. Fear is the path that leads to the darkside. Fear leads you to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads you to cause suffering to others," Yoda said calmly.  
  
"I am not afraid," Padme' said calmly. She took a deep breath and showed them her calm on the inside as well as out.  
  
"The deepest commitment, a Jedi must have. Serious mind, must they have. Strong will. Calm. I sense much fear in you, young one. Dangerous, it is," Yoda said with a small amount of sadness in his tone.  
  
"I am not afraid, sir," was all Padme' could say.  
  
"Then continue, we will, this test, young one," Yoda finished.  
  
*****  
  
Jar Jar Binks of the Gungans and King Skywalker of the Naboo stood together in front of the large window that dominated half the left wall of Senator Palaptine's office. The sun had drifted over the horizon and now both the Gungan and the King watched the cityscape go from its day life and turn into its night life. Small pinpricks of light began to emerge from many places on the endless monoliths of buildings. The deep blue of the sky was still lined with the ever present and unceasing traffic of the city planet and for a few moments, everything looked strangely and completely natural.  
  
Jar Jar stood jittery beside the King, watching this transition of day to night. The King, who had changed from his Senatorial garb to a more comfortable but no less opposing robes, had taken pity on the Gungan and invited him to share company with him. Every now and then Jar Jar saw pain cleardly etched on the young King's face and wanted desperately to comfort him. The strange black and red ceremonial face paint did nothing to convey the King's mood either. If it was Padme' or Anakin, he probably would have put a hand on his shoulder or patted his back. But alas, it was not and Jar Jar, though he may have been clumsy and careless, was not a fool.  
  
Finally, the gangly creature could bear the silence no longer and summoning up his courage, he cleared his throat. He gained the King's attention. The pain Jar Jar had seen before was now gone and the red and black paint on his face revealed nothing to his emotions.  
  
"Mesa sometimes wonder why da Guds inveted pain and suffering," Jar Jar said.  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps to remind us of our mortality. Or to motivate us, I imagine," came the stoic and emotionless reply.  
  
"Yousa think yousa people isa gonna die. Mesa think not."  
  
"I don't know Jar Jar, but I thank you for your encouraging words," the King said softly.  
  
"Gungans suffer same fate as yousa, me guess."  
  
"I hope not. I hope that nothing has happened to any living creature on Naboo. But I hope for something false," the King said.  
  
"Gungans no dyin without a fight, mesa think. Wesa Gungans are grand warriors. Wesa got a huge and grand army. Wesa will fight to da death if wesa have to."  
  
"An army?" the King asked in a tone Jar Jar could not define.  
  
"A grand army. Gungans from all cities come together and wesa fight. Wesa bombad, mesa believe. Mabbe that why yousa no likin da Gungans."  
  
The King stood there facing the Gungan with an intense stare. Jar Jar became increasingly unnerved by the King's stare and he thought he saw the King turn an unexpected idea over in his mind. He believed he was going to voice that thought when Senator Palpatine walked into his office, followed by Captain Panaka. Both men offered their King a low bow and the King returned their courtesy with a curt nod. Panaka stepped forward then to give his King the good news.  
  
"Your Highness, it gives me great pleasure to announce that Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum and take the roll of Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"A definite surprise to be sure, Your Highness, but a very welcome one," Palpatine went on with a broad smile across his middle aged face.  
  
The King turned an emotionless gaze toward the Senator and his happy demeanor quickly left him. "I assure you, Your Highness, that if I am elected to this position I will restore the integrity of democracy back to the Republic and deal with the corruption that is plaguing the Senate. I promise."  
  
"Who else has been nominated, Senator?" the King asked impatiently.  
  
Panaka spoke up again this time. "Both Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ask Moe of Malastare have been chosen to run for the seat of Supreme Chancellor, Your Highness," he said enthusiastic that Palpatine would win indefinitely.  
  
"Your Highness, I believe that our current situation will create a strong sympathy vote within the Senate. I promise you that I will be Supreme Chancellor," Palpatine said confidently.  
  
The King turned back towards the large window and gazed back out at the darkening sky, the odd small stars successfully shining through the constant lights of the city planet.  
  
"I fear that when you finally gain control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there may be nothing left of our people, our way of life, and possibly our planet to salvage," the King replied ominously.  
  
"With all due respect, Your Highness, the Trade Federation has taken control of our planet unlawfully. They have a powerful droid army. It will be nearly impossible for us take immediate repossession of our planet," Palpatine voiced firmly.  
  
"Perhaps you are right, Senator. But with the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do for Naboo here." The King turned away from the window and walked back to Panaka, determination clearly shown in his face. "Senator, the Senate is your arena. I feel now that I must return to my own. I am going back to Naboo. My place is with my people and I will live or die beside them."  
  
Palpatine turned a horrified expression back to the King, his face pale at the mere suggestion of returning.  
  
"Go back? Your Highness, you must consider the rationality of your decision. If you do go back the Federation will imprison you and force you to sign their treaty!"  
  
The King turned and glared at the Senator and voiced his iron clad opinion in determination and anger.  
  
"I will sign no treaty Senator. The Federation would have to pass through all the Hells of this universe before I sign their treaty. My fate lies with my people and will be no different from theirs," the King voiced, clear and firm in stature.  
  
Turning back to the Captain who stood straight at attention, he gained more control of his emotions. "Captain, ready my ship," he said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Please, Your Highness, I beg you to reconsider. To."  
  
The King was having none of it and turned back on the Senator.  
  
"I will reconsider no place where the Senate can not condemn those who do wrong. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions and that corruption and greed are more important than justice. I am confident in your ability to hand out justice to the Federation. I pray that you will restore compassion to the Senate and to the Republic."  
  
King Skywalker moved past him in a glide, heading back to his own prepared chambers. Panaka followed close behind him. Jar Jar hurried after the both of them and turned one last time toward the Senator. Jar Jar was clearly surprised to see the barest of smiles flit across his face. Turning fast, he hurried after the Captain and the King.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme' Naberrie stood on the speakers platform in the center of the Jedi Council chambers. Outside, twilight had descended on the Temple and more and more stars became visible through the darkening sky. The Council sat in contemplative silence while they reached their final decision about the girl's training. It was Yoda that broke the silence of the chamber first.  
  
"Finished we have, with our examination of the girl. A decision we have reached, Qui-Gon Jinn," stated the Jedi Master solemnly. "Correct you were, of the girl's talent and connection to the Force."  
  
"She will be trained then, Masters?" Qui-Gon declared with a little bit of triumph noticeable in his strong voice.  
  
"No. She will not be trained, Master Jinn," Mace spoke softly.  
  
Tears immediately threatened to overwhelm Padme's eyes but she quelled the urge to cry and gained her sense of calm. She looked at Qui-Gon rejectedly and pleadingly.  
  
"No? You say that Padme' is strong in the Force, Masters, but she will not be trained. There is no logic in this decision," Qui-Gon voiced vehemently.  
  
"She is too old, Qui-Gon. We already sense too much anger in her. And she is too set in her ways and beliefs," Mace said without a single shred of emotion.  
  
Qui-Gon pursued the matter recklessly and was pushing the boundaries.  
  
"She is the Chosen One, Masters. You must see this in her. You must sense this in the Force. How can you disagree with training her?"  
  
"Dangerous, it may prove to train her Qui-Gon. Her future is clouded. Masked by her youth, it is," Yoda stated.  
  
"Very well. Then I take it upon myself to train her. I hereby take Padme' Naberrie as my Padawan learner." Padme's brown eyes lit up at the thought of still being able to become a Jedi. She felt a smile begin to pull at her features. She didn't want to disappoint Anakin.  
  
"An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible for you to take on a second when passed his trials, Obi-Wan has not," commented Yoda.  
  
"The Code forbids such an action, Qui-Gon," Mace said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I am ready to take the trials, my masters," Obi-Wan said, stepping forward beside Qui-Gon. The Council did not think so.  
  
"Our own counsel we keep on who we decide is ready for the trials, Padawan Kenobi. Step back," Yoda said to Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon was about to interject but Mace stopped him.  
  
"Now is not the time for this, Qui-Gon. The Senate votes tomorrow for a new Supreme Chancellor and we have received knowledge that King Skywalker is returning to Naboo, which could put pressure on the Federation and widen the confrontation between the two and possibly draw out your attacker from Tatooine."  
  
"As it is, events are happening much to fast to deal with such distractions," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.  
  
Mace Windu looked down at the diminutive Yoda and then back to Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon, go with King Skywalker and return to Naboo to discover the identity of the King's antagonist and your attacker. This the the clue we need to unravel this mystery. Perhaps we may solve the riddle of the Sith."  
  
"Decided later, will the fate of young Naberrie be," Yoda said.  
  
Qui-Gon bowed respectfully. "I brought Padme' here under my supervision and I had promised her mother that I would look after her. She must remain in my charge. Padme' has no where else to go, masters."  
  
"We do not dispute that fact Qui-Gon," Mace said.  
  
"Take her with you but train her not!" Yoda added pointedly.  
  
"You must protect the King but you can not intervene if the situation escalates into war," Mace said.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Yoda said, waving his hand to gesture that the audience was over.  
  
*****  
  
Both the Jedi and Padme' left the Temple immediately and headed for the landing platform where the King's transport was going over the last mainteneance and flight checks before departure. The shuttle ride over was marked by a strained and palpable silence in which Padme' knew that the younger Jedi believed she was responsible for. She caught him giving her a cold glance and after that kept her eyes on her feet for the rest of the ride to the landing platform.  
  
When they reached the platform and disembarked from the shuttle, Padme' was relieved to find that Artoo was already there and she made her way over to the little droid. Padme' was greeted with a flurry of chirps and beeps.  
  
At the landing ramp, Padme' saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan engaged in a heated discussion but the words were hidden from her. Using Artoo as a sort of cover, she edged closer to listen in.  
  
"I mean no disrespect, Master. I am merely telling you the truth," Obi-Wan said, barely maintaing his composure.  
  
"That is your point of view, Padawan," Qui-Gon intoned firmly back.  
  
"The girl is dangerous and could be a threat, Master. The Council sees it. I see it. Why, for Force sake, can't you see it." Obi-Wan was losing the battle of calm.  
  
"Padme's future has not been seen Padawan. It is merely clouded, not dangerous. That alone should be enough for you Padawan. And please, I have already asked you to call her by her name. Her name is Padme', not girl. Now get on board Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said before turning his back on the younger Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan, hurt by his master's dismisal, stalked off towards the transport and shot an angry glare at the girl as he passed her, before he entered the King's transport and disappeared down a separate corridor.  
  
Padme' looked down. She didn't want be the cause of a fight and she didn't want to be a problem. Qui-Gon turned to her then and Padme' walked over to him with her head bent down. Qui-Gon felt her distress and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused that fight between you and Obi-Wan. I don't want to be a problem for you or start problems," Padme' apologised sadly, looking up when she had spoken.  
  
"Oh, Padme' your not the cause of this problem. Be sure of that, Paddy. Obi- Wan and I are having dificulties, yes, but not because of you. Now look, I'm not allowed to train you Paddy. But I want you to watch me. Be mindful of your situation and your surroundings. Always remember this Paddy, your focus determines your reality. Always. Stay close to me and you will be safe, I promise you."  
  
"Ummm. can I ask as you something, please?" Padme' asked. Qui-Gon nodded and Padme' felt some of her disappointment and anxiety melt away. Qui-Gon had been so much like a father to her in the last few days and she smiled at him.  
  
"I was just wondering what midi-chlorians were? I kept hearing you and the other Jedi saying it and that I have a high concentration of them?"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled a little before he answered. "Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life-form and they reside within all living creatures. They are our connection to the Force. A person's midi-chlorian count determines their sensitivity to the Force. The midi-chlorians continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force and they connect us to all living creatures."  
  
"So you're saying, they live inside my body? And that I have a high count of them," Padme' asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes. They live inside your cells and we deterimine a midi-chlorian count by taking a blood sample from a potential Jedi," Qui-Gon explained to her with a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
"A blood. but. so that's what you did when you finished cleaning the cut on my arm the night when I'd finished my pod racer?" Padme' asked inquisitively.  
  
"You're a smart girl, Paddy. Nothing goes past you," Qui-Gon said. He put a hand on Padme's shoulder in a warm, fatherly way and all Padme' could do was smile.  
  
"So when will I be able to hear the midi-chlorians speaking to me?" Padme' asked in excitement.  
  
"When you learn to queit your mind, Paddy, you'll hear them communicating with you, telling you what the will of the Force is," Qui-Gon assured her.  
  
Just then, a pair of shuttles approached and docked at the landing platform. Out of them emerged the King, his retinue of man servants, Captain Panaka and his complement of security guards, and last to disembark, was Jar Jar Binks.  
  
Both Qui-Gon and Padme' stood waiting to greet the King as he headed toward them. He had changed again and was now wearing more appropriate clothes for travelling in, still regal and proper though. He was still adorned with the ceremonial black and red face paint. Padme' stepped out of the way a little as the King drew near. He slowed a little and turned a glance toward Padme' as he reached the Jedi beside her.  
  
"Master Jedi, I have been informed that you will be joining us on our trip back to Naboo. I welcome the help you may be able to offer us and I extend my warmest welcome to you and your Padawan," the King intoned by way of greeting.  
  
"It is my pleasure to continue giving you my service and that of my Padawan's, Your Highness. I will help you with whatever is in my power to help you with," Qui-Gon greeted formally as they headed toward the entrance to the ship.  
  
"Senator Palpatine fears that the Trade Federation wishes to destroy me, Master Jedi," King Skywalker informed.  
  
"I promise you that both myself and my apprentice will not allow that to happen," came the calm reply.  
  
Qui-Gon, The King, Capatain Panaka and his security officers and King Skywalker's man servants all entered the ship. Jar Jar came up to Padme' and enveloped her in a mighty hug. Padme' was very happy to see the Gungan again.  
  
"The King isa taking us back to Naboo, Paddy. Wesa going home again. Mesa very, very happy, Paddy," Jar Jar shouted when he had put Padme' back down and released her from his massive hug.  
  
"Let's go Artoo," Padme' beckoned to the droid as the three climbed the landing ramp and entered the ship.  
  
Moments later, the sleek transport had left the atmosphere and made the jump into hyperspace, leaving Coruscant behind.  
  
*****  
  
Night had engulfed Naboo's capital of Theed. Save for the sound of battle droid patrols and the sounds of the distant waterfalls, Theed was completely silent, giving it an eerie and mistrustful astmosphere.  
  
Inside the King's throne room, Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation and his second in command, Rune Haako, stood before a hologram of Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. Both of them stood silently, listening intently to the news that the Dark Lord was telling them.  
  
"The King is heading back to Naboo. When he arrives, you will capture him and force him to sign the treaty," the hologram said softly.  
  
Fear had engulfed both Nute and Rune and all they could mutter was, "Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Viceroy, do you have complete control of the planet?" asked the hologram.  
  
"Our armies are taking over the last primitive cities and destroying them. It won't be long until I am in complete control, my Lord," Gunray replied.  
  
"That is good news, Viceroy. In the Senate, I will make sure that things will stay as they are. I am sending my apprentice, Darth Maul, to join you on Naboo, Viceroy. He will take care of the Jedi. I want you to focus your concentration on the King," Darth Sidious intoned.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," was the only thing the now distraught Viceroy could manage to say. With that settled, the hologram flickered away and both Nute Gunray and Rune Haako were shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Is this wise. I mean, a Sith Lord here," Rune said with barely controled terror in his voice.  
  
Nute Gunray had nothing to say at all to his horrified friend and collegue.  
  
*****  
  
On his way to an audience with King Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn paused momentarily at the entrance to the cockpit. He saw for himselft the transport exiting hyperspace but his attention was drawn to Padme' Naberrie standing at the pilot's console with Ric Olie. The Naboo pilot was pointing to the controls of the transport exlpaining what they were and their funtions. Padme' was absorbing all information like a sponge and was learning fast. Her concentration total.  
  
Padme' stood on tip toes beading with excitement. She pointed to another button and asked the pilot what it was.  
  
"And what is that one?"  
  
"Those are the forward stabilizers to the transport," Ric told her, eyeing her expectantly to see if she could remember their function.  
  
Padme' pointed to another set of buttons to the pilot's left.  
  
"And those control the pitch, right?"  
  
"Right. You learning this pretty fast kid," Ric complemented to a now beaming Padme'.  
  
Qui-Gon watched for a little while longer. She was learning as quick as anyone had ever encountered and that was one of the many things that made her special and pointed to her high concentration of midi-chlorians. Qui- Gon did really believe that Padme' was the Chosen One.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and turned and left the two in the cockpit heading for the King's chambers. He was the last to arrive, he noticed, as he eyed everyone the King had requested to come to this audience. Qui-Gon looked over to the regal young man sitting on his shipboard throne. His man servants flanked him on both sides. The King sat as still as stone and determination was etched in his young featured and painted face. The fire in the King's next words made Qui-Gon wonder about the identity of the leader of the Naboo seated before him.  
  
"Once we land on Naboo I intend to act on this unlawful invasion. My people have suffered under their tyranny long enough. I want to end their occupation now before they can cause anymore chaos and destruction and death," King Skywalker said frimly.  
  
"When we land, Your Highness, the Federation will capture you and bring to the Viceroy to sign their treaty," Panaka said in a barely controlled manner.  
  
"I agree with the Captain, Your Highness. It is not clear to me what you wish to accomplish by this course of action," Qui-Gon said in his calm and controlled voice.  
  
"I will take back what is ours and defend my people against attack from the Federation. I wish to restore the order of democracy to my people. They have suffered enough," The King said firecely to both men.  
  
"What good is twelve against an Army of thousands, Your Highness. We have no Army to accomplish such a feat," Panaka snapped. "What your proposing is suicide," the man blared on dangerously.  
  
The King eyed him sharply in retribution of his outspoken opinion. Then they turned swiftly toward the two Jedi.  
  
"The Jedi are not at liberty to choose sides. We cannot fight in a war unless directed so by the Senate. We can only protect you," Qui-Gon said as the King's gaze focused on him.  
  
The King's gaze then faltered and moved around the assembled audience in the throne chamber. Finally, it focused on the Gungan standing in the shadows of the far corner of the room.  
  
"Jar Jar Binks," the King announced.  
  
Jar Jar jumped when the King called his name. He moved forward slowly with his head down wishing that the shadows would reach out and swallow him up. "Yousa callin mesa, Your Highness."  
  
"Yes. I need your help, my Gungan friend," King Skywalker spoke softly. Jar Jar's head rose in delight and thankfullness at the King's nice words and a small smile began to form around the creature's billed mouth.  
  
*****  
  
Deep in the swamps of Naboo, the company of the King of the Naboo waited at the lake leading down to the hidden Gungan City of Otoh Gunga. King Skywalker, his man servants, Panaka, the Jedi, Padme', Artoo, Ric, a few Naboo pilots and Panaka's complement of guards awaited patiently for the return of The King's emissary, Jar Jar Binks.  
  
Only the King knew what he had in mind as those who asked him what he was up to were turned away by his words saying that he wanted to make contact with the leader of the Gungans.  
  
Padme' sat apart from the group with Artoo at her side. She had grown fond of the droid and the droid for her. Sitting where Qui-Gon had told her, she sat quietly studying the faces and mannerisms of each member of the group she had found herself to be apart of. Everyone but the King, who stood closest to the lake in rich robes that resembled trouers and a tunic with a long waisted overcoat, was growing restless. Jar Jar had been gone for a long time now and any lingering in one place was sure to increase their danger of being found by the Federation.  
  
Padme's attention turned to the King's man servants standing a short distance behind him. They too had changed from their formal crimson trousers and tunics to more funtional and comfortable battle tunics and trousers with leather trim. Padme's eyes wandered to where Anakin was standing, a hand resting on the handle of his blaster. He stood tall and proud like the King, unafraid and in perfect calm and control.  
  
To Padme's surprise and joy, Anakin turned and saw her staring at him. He smiled at her from where he stood then moved silently toward her.  
  
"Is everything alright, Paddy? How are you doing?" he asked as soon as he reached her. He sat down beside her on the log she had perched upon and hoped everything was alright with her. She had seemed upset when they had left the ship. And he had noticed the younger of the two Jedi throwing cold and angry glances her way every now and again.  
  
"I'm o.k, I guess. I don't know. A lot of things have happened to me lately. Everything is happening so fast. I missed you while we were on Coruscant and on the way back here," Padme replied.  
  
"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you much while we were on Coruscant but I was very busy on an errand for the King," Anakin apologised.  
  
"I didn't. I mean they didn't. they said I'm not going to be a Jedi. They said I was angry and afraid. I'm not afraid, Anakin. I'm not afraid of anything," Padme' said as her head sunk in sadness.  
  
Anakin's heart went out to young girl. He really hoped that she would become a Jedi. It was her dream and he wanted to see it fulfilled. He still had hope that she would become a Jedi. He reached over to her and brushed his hand, softly and gently so as not to hurt her bruises, against her cheek getting her attention.  
  
"They can change their minds Paddy. You have to have hope that they will change their minds on you. I believe that you will become a Jedi Paddy," he said reassuringly.  
  
Padme' smiled at his warm words. She felt immensly better now. Especially from his warm touch against her cheek. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. "I think the younger Jedi doesn't like me very much Anakin. I have seen him give me cold glances every once in a while. I think I caused trouble between him and his master," Padme' said softly to him, feeling cold green eyes stare angrily at her again.  
  
"I noticed that. But I'm sure what ever it is has nothing to do with you," Anakin assured. "I''m sure its something between the Jedi that will sort itself out."  
  
"I hope so," Padme' said quietly. "Thank you for making me feel better."  
  
"Your welcome," Anakin said, smiling warmly at the young girl. Then his smile faltered as he remembered what was going to happen today. The King's man servants were the only people out of the large group to know what exactly King Skywalker had planned. Padme' noticed this and immediately wanted to know what was wrong.  
  
"Is everything alright Anakin? What's wrong?" she asked concerned for her friend.  
  
"I have something to tell you Paddy. The King has painfully decided that we are going to take an aggressive stance against the Trade Federation. We are a peaceful people Paddy, but we have to oppose and fight against this oppression. The King knows this and has decided that the best thing we could do would be to fight back to win our freedom."  
  
"Is there going to be a battle. Will you be fighting Anakin?" Padme' asked excitedly.  
  
Anakin nodded grimly.  
  
"I have no choice in the matter Paddy. But I agree with the King's decision. I will fight for the Naboo and help to free them from the Federation."  
  
"You'll fight Anakin. You'll fight and you'll win. I'm sure of it," Padme' said hopefully.  
  
All Anakin could do was smile at the enthusiastic young girl.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon looked over towards Padme' as Anakin moved over to join her. The two had become good friends over a very short period of time and he thought that was good. Padme' needed a stable person to care for her in the near future. He turned his attention back on the King and on the lake, looking for a disturbance in the water to signal Jar Jar's reutrn. He saw his apprentice out of the corner of his eye. Obi-Wan looked deeply upset with him. He shook his head shortly and wondered how he could breach the suddenly widening gap between the two.  
  
Obi-Wan stared angrily at the young girl that had, to him, caused the widening gap between him and his Master. When he had calmed himself again, he realised that it wasn't enitrely the girls fault. He had to share blame also for pushing against his Master and for disrespecting him so. Obi-Wan was dearly sorry for his behaviour, feeling very ashamed of himself. He had also wanted to breach the gap forming between him and someone he treated and thought of as a father. Afterall, this man had raised him and trained him since he was twelve and it was foolish to ruin that great bond over something so trivial. Obi-Wan began to speak but was surprised when his master spoke to him before he could even say a word.  
  
"I have been thinking Obi-Wan. We are are walking on a knife edge here. If the King intends to fight against the Federation we cannot become involved. We have no authority to choose sides here. We cannot help to persuade the Gungans either, if that is what he intends to do by coming here. We are not at liberty to fight in war unless by the command of the Senate," his master spoke.  
  
"But we have a duty to protect the King, Master. We must achieve that duty and do what is requested of us to fulfil our service," Obi-Wan said, looking toward the older Jedi.  
  
"I know. But we a still treading on dangerous ground, my young apprentice. We must be careful," Qui-Gon warned. "It will be a fine line to walk."  
  
"Master. I wish to apologise for my behaviour back on Coruscant and in the King's transport on the way here," Obi-Wan said timidly. "I am deeply embarrassed with myself for treating you that way and I meant no disrespect by it. I don't wish to be difficult on the matter of the girl. I'm am sorry about the way I have treated Padme', Master. It was not fair of me."  
  
"You were only being honest with me, Obi-Wan and that it always a good thing. I was not lying when I said that you were ready to become a Jedi Knight. You have learned all I can teach you. There are things you must learn on your own and I will be proud when you become a Jedi Knight. You will be a great Jedi of the order. You will make me proud, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Both men smiled, embraced each other and shook hands, the breach between them now bridged again and the bond renewed with great strength.  
  
A dark shape began to rise in the water and moments later, Jar Jar surfaced in the lake. He swam towards the bank and climbed out shaking all the water off him. The group moved over to him quickly, eager for his news. But the news that Jar Jar had to give was not pleasant.  
  
"Dere is nobody down dere. Big fight mesa thinks cause much destruction down dere."  
  
"Do you think that they may have been captured and taken to the camps?" Obi- Wan suggested evenly.  
  
"They were most likely destroyed," Panaka said grimly. "That is the way of the Federation."  
  
"Mesa don't think that would happen to da Gungans. When Gungans are in trubble, wesa go to da sacred place," Jar Jar said.  
  
"A sacred place? Would you be able to take us there Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Mesa can show yousa," Jar Jar said with a sigh. He knew what was going to happen to him if he faced Boss Nass again. "Yousa follow mesa, okeday."  
  
Jar Jar turned then and followed the Lake toward the left. He stayed closed to the water's edge as he drew around it toward the belt of gigantic trees coming up in front of them.  
  
The deep and eerie silence of the swamp was broken suddenly as the noise of Federation STAP's filled the air around the swamps. It seemed that the search for the fugitive King and his followers had begun and the Fedeartion had found their transport.  
  
Jar Jar hurried forward at the sound of the STAP's. He had reached a small path barely visible through the mire and led the group down it. They had left the waters edge of the lake and now they were heading deeper into the swamp following the path that sided against a small bubbling brook leading back to the lake.  
  
The gigantic trees screened them from above with their huge leaves forming a thick green canopy. Their large roots screened the group from the sides. They moved forward as fast as the mire would allow them to, the mud becoming thicker as they went on.  
  
Finally Jar Jar led them into a clearing surrounded on all sides by the giant trees. Jar Jar moved into the center of the clearing and made a weird chittering noise with his billed mouth. All went quiet after Jar Jar's strange noise cut through the now silent swamp, the noise of the STAP's far behind the group. The silence was marred then by the same chittering noise, before new sounds were heard coming from the surrounding lanscape, getting closer.  
  
Suddenly out of the light mist came the form of a Gungan riding on top of a strange creature. He was followed by a few more Gungans also riding on the same strange creatures. It was a scouting party.  
  
"Hey lo da lee day, Capn Tarpals," said Jar Jar as the Gungan came beside him and inspected the group.  
  
"Binks! Whatta yousa doin back? Yousa no come back," Tapals said astounded at Jar Jar's audacity.  
  
"Mesa come to see Boss Nass. Wesa need to see da Boss," Jar Jar said.  
  
"Ouch time mesa thinks, Binks! Mebbe for all of yousa," Tarpals said before he signaled his party to form a secure perimeter around the group. Then he led them off through where he had emerged from into the clearing. The group followed quickly as the strides of the Kaadu were not slow and short.  
  
As they moved forward toward the Gungan sacred place, pieces of statuary became visible and vines began to snake their way down the trees and across the path.  
  
After pushing through a small belt of sawgrass, the group emerged into a clearing filled with Gungan refugees. The refugees looked over in surprise to see humans enetering their sacred place.  
  
Tarpals led the group past the gawking refugees toward a once great hidden temple slowly being reclaimed into the swapms murky depths. Only stairs and columns remained of the beautiful structure, the roofs of the temple having collapsed centuries before. Stone statues lined the path while thick heavy set bodies gripping strange weapons and eyes were staring sightlessly into the swamp.  
  
At the far end of the Temple, standing on a masive tree root was the leader of the Gungans: Boss Nass. The Gungan council stood around him, a little further back off the root but still prominent enough.  
  
King Skywalker and his man servants as well as Jar Jar moved forward over the small islands of ground toward hailing distance of the large Gungan leader.  
  
"Jar Jar Binks! Yousa were not to come back to da Gungans. Yousa were banished from dem. Whatta yousa doin back? Ouch time for yousa dis time Binks," Boss Nass said. His attention was suddenly turned toward the newcomers that Jar Jar had brought with him. "Whosa is that yousa bringin to da Gungan sacred place?"  
  
King Skywalker stepped forward, tall and regal, but measured himself as equal to the head Gungan.  
  
"I am King Skywalker. Leader and ruler of the Naboo," he announced in a strong voice.  
  
"Naboo? Wesa no liken da Naboo. Deysa tinkin dey so smarty. Deysa bringin da maccaneeks. Deysa all in big trubble, mesa thinks," Boss Nass said.  
  
"I have had Jar Jar help me lead my refugees to you. We wish to form an alliance with your people," the King said undettered.  
  
"Wesa no form nutten wid da Naboo. Deysa all bombad," Boss Nass rumbled.  
  
Immediately, Anakin moved forward from the group of man servants and stepped beside his King. He whispered something in his ear before he moved in front of the King to address Boss Nass.  
  
"Whatta? Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked.  
  
A small beep sounded from Artoo and Padme' noticed Qui-Gon's mouth form a small smile. They had worked it out first.  
  
"I am King Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said in his most regal manner. "I am deeply sorry for deceiving you but it was necessary under the circumstance that I protect myself. Deylin serves from time to time as my decoy, and he is my loyal bodyguard."  
  
Deylin stepped back a little as Anakin turned to face the group.  
  
Anakin's eyes wandered to the Jedi, then to Padme' who looked completely bewildered by Anakin's revelation. "Please accept my apology for deceiving you," Anakin said to everyone, but his eyes were focused on Padme'. Anakin turned back around to face the Gungans before he went on.  
  
"Although our people are at odds with each other, there has never been any open warfare between us for centuries and no enmity from us to you. We have always found a way to live in peace. But the Trade Federation has invaded our planet seeking to destroy our way of life. I ask you to help us fight back against our enemies before they destroy all that our societies have worked so hard to build. I beg of you to help us rid our planet of these oppressors," Anakin said as he sank down on one knee.  
  
Every Gungan gasped at this gesture as did every Naboo. But Anakin turned his head and signaled to the group to follow his gesture of respect and they did so, to show that they were not above the Gungans, but equal. The Jedi and Padme' were the last to do so.  
  
"Your Honour, we are your humble servants. Please, will you help us to rid our planet of our enemies?" Anakin finished, his eyes searching Boss Nass' imploringly.  
  
For a long uneventful moment, silence reigned all around the group of Naboo and Gungans. Boss Nass turned back toward the council of Gungans behind him, looking at each of their mannerisms and features conveying their minds. Finally he turned around and looked over the Naboo, presented before him and kneeling before him as equals. Then a slow and deep rumble shattered that silence as Boss Nass chuckled.  
  
"Me liken dis. Yousa no thinkin that yousa greater dan da Gungans. Mesa accept yousa plea for Gungan help." Boss Nass abruptly stepped down from the tree root and moved over to Anakin.  
  
He put his hand on the young mans shoulder and asked him to rise."Yousa stand, King Skywalker. Wesa go talk. Wesa help yousa. Mebbe wesa bein friends afterall, mesa thinks."  
  
*****  
  
Darth Sidious' form shimmered to life, the bluish hue of the hologram catching every movement of his dark cloak. Darth Maul bowed to his master as Nute Gunray and Rune Haako began giving their report on the finding of the King's transport.  
  
"We have located his starship in the swamps and have immediately dispatched troops to search for them," Nute finished.  
  
"This is quite unexpected for our young brash King. It is far too aggressive for a Nubian," Sidious intoned. "Lord Maul, be mindful of the Force. Let them make the first move, my young apprentice."  
  
"Yes, my Master," replied Maul.  
  
Darth Maul, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako continued on down the hall as the holographic form of Darth Sidious shimmered away.  
  
*****  
  
King Skywalker, his band of Nubian freedom fighters, the Jedi, Padme' and Gungan officials, including Jar Jar Binks, stood at the edge of the swamps and grasslands south of the capital of Theed waiting for Captain Panaka to return from his reconnaissance.  
  
The reconnaissance mission was the first part of Anakin's plan. He had sent Captain Panaka to Theed to scout the Federation's stance in the capital and to see if there was any resistance against the Federation. If so, he were to bring the leaders back so they could develop a plan using the resistance forces inside Theed as well.  
  
Now, all that the group could do was wait for the Captain's return and hope for the best.  
  
It was during this time that Boss Nass sidled up to a very shaky Jar Jar Binks with some very important news.  
  
"Jar Jar Binks," Boss Nass said as he came to stand beside the other Gungan. "Yousa doen da grand thing for da Gungans. Bringin us and da Naboo together was a very brave thing to do, mesa thinks."  
  
"No, no," Jar Jar said modestly.  
  
"Yousa a grand warrior. So, mesa makin yousa a Gungan general," Boss Nass said honourably.  
  
"What? Oh noah! No, no, no!" Jar Jar said before he passed out beside the chuckling Gungan leader.  
  
Boss Nass left him there and moved over toward the small council of the Naboo King, the Jedi, the Naboo freedom fighters and high official Gungan warriors.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' wandered over to the base of a statue that rose majestically out of the plains. She had been left at loose ends and had nothing to do except wander around. She had unconsciously made her way toward the statue seeking solitude to go over the morning in her mind. Moreoverly, Anakin's revelation of him being the King of Naboo. Padme' was shocked, to say the least. And completely confused.  
  
Padme' sat down in front of the statue and looked up to see a Gungan scout perched on top of it with a pair of macrobinoculars to his eyes. He was searching for the scouting party of Captain Panaka's.  
  
Padme' looked down to her feet again and thought about Anakin's true identity. He was a King. And she was a slave. A slave! She was dirt at his feet. How could she ever be friends or care about someone that was so far above her. How could he even talk to her! She was a slave. Someone who shouldn't even be noticed by someone as important as royalty. Padme' so desperately wanted to talk to Anakin about this but there wasn't an opportunity to do so at this time.  
  
Padme' supposed that Anakin being a King changed everything between them. She really hoped it didn't because she was still very much as fond of him as she was before. She didn't even care if he was a King. She still cared deeply for him. She felt she always would.  
  
Padme' looked over to see Anakin talking in the small conference. Nothing had worked out for him in the last few days. Nothing had worked out for any of her new friends. And it seemed that nothing would work out for her.  
  
Her thoughts broke suddenly as a shout from the Gungan above her brought her back to the present situation.  
  
"Deysa comin. Mesa can see dem comin," the scout shouted.  
  
Padme' smiled and ran off toward Anakin. She ran as fast as her lithe legs would carry her.  
  
"They're on their way back," Padme' said as she reached the group.  
  
"Good. They made it just in time," Anakin said with a smile toward the young girl. Padme' caught it and looked away shamefully. Anakin masked his wonderment as Captain Panaka pulled up beside them in a speeder.  
  
Padme' walked over to Qui-Gon and stood at his side a little way away. Panaka came toward the group with a small band of Naboo resistance officers in tow.  
  
"What's the situation at the moment?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Most of the people are currently in the detention camps. The Federation Viceroy has apparently made himself comfortable in Theed palace and there are a few hundred escaped officers and officials that have formed a secret underground resistance against the Federation. I found their base of operation and brought back as many of their leaders and officials as I could, Your Highness," Panaka reported.  
  
"Good. The Gungans are preparing for battle as we speak. They have a larger Army than we imagined," Anakin said with a glance and a nod of great approval toward Boss Nass.  
  
"We'll definitely need it, Your Highness. The Federation Army is larger than we imagined as well and much stronger. In my opinion, Your Highness, this is a battle that I personally think we cannot win," Panaka expressed as camly as he could. Unfortunately, his rigid body betrayed his thoughts on the matter and were made quite clear to Anakin.  
  
"Captain, the battle between the Gungans and the Federation will serve as a distraction so we can sneak into the city and take back the Capital and capture the Viceroy," Anakin stated.  
  
He motioned to Artoo and the droid immediately sent up a holographic image of the Theed palace and the nearby hangar bay.  
  
"We can sneak into the city by using the secret passages located on this side of the waterfall. Once there, we can destroy the Federation guards and enter the palace to capture the Viceroy and reclaim the planet. Without their leader, the Federation will cease to function properly and become confused. What is your opinion, Master Jedi?" Anakin asked.  
  
"You have a well conceived plan. But the Viceroy will be well guarded by more than just battle droids, Your Highness. And by these actions, you are not only risking yours and your people's lives, but the lives of the Gungans as well."  
  
"Wesa ready to fight against desa maccaneeks. Deysa gonna pay for bustin our cities," Boss Nass said in defence of the King.  
  
"I have an idea," Padme' said in a small voice. Everyone turned to stare incredulously at the young girl. Padme' blinked away her shyness and caught the glares coming toward her. But she did notice that both the Jedi and Anakin were genuinely interested by what she had to say, judging by the smiles on their faces. Padme' gathered her courage and spoke up.  
  
"Well, there are a few pilots here, aren't there. If we are going to go through the hangar, then why don't you send the pilots to attack the control ship orbiting the planet. If you destroy the control ship, won't that disengage the battle droids, Your Highness?"  
  
Everyone in the group looked at her in astoundment and awe. Even Anakin seemed genuinely impressed with her strategy, although he didn't like the idea of her calling him His Highness.  
  
"I like your idea, Paddy. You're right about the droid control ship. So when we reach the hangar and take it back, I'll send what pilots we can spare to attack the orbiting control ship," Anakin said with a smile at Padme'.  
  
Once again, Padme' caught Anakin's smile and looked away shame faced, confusing the young King.  
  
Obi-Wan saw the uncomfortable young girl and grabbed the King's attention, sparing her from feeling more uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
"You must remember, Your Highness, that if you fail to capture the Viceroy, then he will only return with a greater droid army to finish what he started," stated the young Padawan calmly but firmly. "You must capture the Viceroy at all costs."  
  
"I know what we will face if we fail to succeed with our plans. We must capture the Viceroy. Everything depends on it. Cut off the head, and the serpent dies," Anakin said with fierce determination plastered on his face.  
  
The group moved on to talk about other important matters. Padme' unable to hold back her question, grabbed part of Qui-Gon's cloak and drew his attention toward her.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Padme' asked excitedly. She hoped she could be part of this battle, to help Anakin free his people.  
  
"I want you to stay close to me and Obi-Wan during the battle Paddy. Do as either of us say, and you will be safe," Qui-Gon said sensing her inner thoughts of excitement.  
  
Padme' nodded at the Jedi Master and he turned his attention back to the conference. Keeping safe was not what Padme' had in mind. She wanted to be part of the battle. She wanted to become a hero. But if she was to stay with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan during during the fighting, then Padme' knew she would be very much in the thick of the battle.  
  
*****  
  
The hologram form of Darth Sidious loomed in front of Darth Maul, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. His silky but cold voice oozed out of his decrepit mouth in contrast to his foreboding look.  
  
"Our brash young King continues to surprise me with his naivety," he voiced coldly.  
  
"All available troops are marshalling and being sent to meet this Army of his assembling at the swamps. It appears to be an Army of primitive life froms. Nothing our Army can't handle," Nute replied confidently to the image staring at him.  
  
"My Master, there is more to it than what appears. I sense that the Jedi wish to use the King for their own purposes," Darth Maul sneered.  
  
"Patientce, my young apprentice. The Jedi cannot become involved in the preceedings. Not even Qui-Gon Jinn would dare break that rule. The Jedi will only protect the King. This will work to our advantage in the end," Sidious replied to his eager apprentice.  
  
"Then I may proceed with sending my Army, my lord," Nute asked with a small smile playing at the corners of his large mouth.  
  
"Viceroy, wipe them out. Destroy them all," Darth Sidious commanded as his form dissipated into nothing.  
  
*****  
  
The small group that had set out from the King's Nubian transport, minus Jar Jar, now moved through the cover of the swamps heading north toward Theed. Anakin lead the small group forward with Captain Panaka at his side. The King's man servants and guards followed in the middle with the Jedi and Padme' bringing up the rear.  
  
Padme' followed last, a little way behind the Jedi, lost in thoughts of Anakin. Anakin the King of the Naboo. Padme' sighed a deep breath. She had sifted through her thoughts on this matter but she couldn't help but replay the memory of Anakin turning to face the small group of Naboo and revealing to them that he was in fact the real King of Naboo. She had been the most surprised.  
  
Padme' was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Anakin move from the front of the group and head toward her. She jumped right out of her skin as his hand made contact with her shoulder. Padme' looked over to see who had interupted her thoughts and was met with a corncerned blue gaze from Anakin. She turned away again and lowered her head in shame as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Is everything alright, Paddy?" he asked her. He heard her take a deep breath before answering him.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Padme' answered him in a sad tone.  
  
This cut Anakin deeply. He knew he had caused some disturbance between him and Padme' by revealing his true identity but he didn't want that to change anything between them. Afterall, he was still very fond of Padme'. But right now, he was kicking himself inwardly for not revealing to Padme' his true identity when he had the chance. And over the last few days, he had a lot of chances to explain himself. But it was the security factor that had kept him from divulging that secret. Anakin sighed inwardly and thought how he would make Padme' see him as the same person he was when she first met him. He lifted her chin gently to face him fully aware of her bruises and her shamed face.  
  
"I am so sorry that I couldn't have told you sooner Padme'. I shouldn't have surprised you like that and I am truly sorry," Anakin said to her unwavering brown eyes.  
  
"It's o.k. I know it was for your protection," Padme' said quietly.  
  
"Obviously it's not o.k if you can't even look me straight in the eye anymore," Anakin said softly.  
  
This time, it was Padme's turn to sigh deeply. Only she didn't sigh inwardly, feeling absolutely miserable at how she was going to explain her feelings.  
  
"I'm a slave Anakin. People like you shouldn't even pass people like me a second glance," Padme' said sadly as she gathered her courage to look deeply into his radiant blue eyes.  
  
"People like me? What do you mean?" Anakin asked.  
  
"You're royalty Anakin. I'm a slave girl. I just thought. it isn't proper for someone like you to even talk to me. I'm literally the dirt at your feet."  
  
"No! No, you're not. You're not a slave anymore. You're not dirt at my feet and you never were. You are my friend, Paddy. My friend! Just because I told you who I really am doesn't change the way I feel about you or anything that has happened between us. I'm still the same person as I was the day you met me. And I'm not royalty by blood. I was elected King. But still, I don't want this to change anything between us, ok Paddy?" Anakin explained, finishing with warm but pleading eyes.  
  
"So you still like me? Because I still like you," Padme' confessed, looking away to hid the blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
"Of course. I will always hold you dear to me Paddy. Remember that," Anakin said.  
  
"I will Anakin, I promise you." Padme' smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture.  
  
Anakin moved away from her and back toward the front of the group. He turned back and smiled at her and this time Padme' didn't turn her face away in shame. She smiled back at him and felt that everything between them was o.k again.  
  
*****  
  
The midday sun beat down on the soft grass plains of Naboo. Heat shimmered off the luscious green grass and birds and insects chirped away on their own business, never sensing the disturbance heading their way.  
  
Suddenly a dull rumble was heard as the Trade Federation Army's bulbous- nosed transports and heavily armoured tanks rumbled over the peaceful, rolling plains. The dull rumble beat heavily in the ground causing every animal nearby to scatter and hide. Upon a ridge of grass, the Trade Federation stopped and waited.  
  
*****  
  
A virtual twilight lay over the swamp. Not even a single breath of wind stirred underneath the thick canopy of leaves. The mire lay still reflecting the surrounding environment like a mirror and a deep silence lay over the swamp.  
  
Bubbles broke the surface of the lake leading down to the city of Otoh Gunga. Slowly out of the murky depths emerged the Gungan Army. Hundreds and thousands of lop-eared heads popped out of the water and slowly made their way toward the shore. As they reached shallower water, it was revealed that the Gungans were riding atop of creatures called kaadu. The entire Army was armed with spears, electropoles and energy balls.  
  
More Gungans emerged out of the water still as the first set of Gungans moved out into the the swamp toward the grass plains where they were set to do battle.  
  
More waves of soldiers cleared out of the swamp as heavy and large creatures called faamba came next out of the swamp carrying large machines that generated the Gungan shields.  
  
Jar Jar Binks rode at the head of his command wondering to himself what could have possessed Boss Nass to make him a general in the Gungan Army. He wasn't even a fighter. And it was made quite clear to him that others were not very pleased on hearing such news. Jar Jar had responded to his unpopular status by keeping a low profile and staying out of the way as much as posibble.  
  
Slowly and steadily, the Gungan Army moved through the swamps and cleared out of them, heading toward the plains to do battle with the awaiting Trade Federation.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' Naberrie melded into the shadows of a wall between two buildings. She had a clear view of what was going on in front of her. Tanks were lined up along the plaza and a contingent of battle droids were patrolling the area. Even though most of the battle droids and tanks had been sent to counter attack the Gungan Army assembling at the swamps, there were still plenty of droids left to deal with in front of Theed's hangar bays. And seeking to destroy both them and break into the main hangar was not going to be easy.  
  
Padme' glanced at everyone that made up this small group. Anakin and two of his man servants, Wedge and Ben, were crouched beside him. Qui-Gon Jinn was standing tall and proud against the wall masked in shadow and Obi-Wan was surveying the scene before him.  
  
Qui-Gon came over to her at that point and kneeled down in front of her before he spoke.  
  
"When we get inside the hangar, I want you to find a safe place to hide and stay there," he said fatherly but firmly.  
  
Padme' nodded and heeded the instruction.  
  
"And stay there," Qui-Gon re-iterated before getting back up and moving to the shadows where he stood before.  
  
Anakin waited patiently for the Captain to arrive in the alley across from him. He turned his gaze away for a second to check on Padme', then turned back ahead of him. There he saw Panaka with his group. Anakin drew a glowing light control and shined it toward the other group. The group returned the signal before a small tank drew forth into the alleyway and started opening fire upon the Federation tanks lined up in the plaza.  
  
Padme' watched excitedly when the sound of gunfire erupted in the plaza. At the same moment, the Jedi in front of her pulled forth and activated their lightsabers, merging into blue and green blurs, immediately deflecting blaster bolts from battle droids aimed at themselves and Anakin.  
  
Padme' also saw Anakin withdraw his blaster and get to work disposing battle droids. Wedge and Ben were busily firing away behind him. Padme' saw three unaccounted for droids emerge in front of Anakin. She saw Anakin execute a duck and roll before deftly coming back onto his feet and destroying all three droids.  
  
Panaka's group across the plaza set about finding the patrolling droids in nearby areas before coming back to the plaza and destroying more battle droids. Soon, no droids were left standing and the small group converged and moved through the hangar doors, intent on succeeding with their plan.  
  
*****  
  
Jar Jar sat tall astride the kaadu he had just fallen off. He had regained a small bit of composure now and was looking at the Gungan Army splayed out on both sides of him as far as his eyes could see. Each Gungan was equipped with a spear, an electropole, a few energy balls and metal armour. The Gungans in the front line were also equipped with laser shields.  
  
The lumbering faamba were spaced evenly down the Gungan lines so that when activated, the shield could reach maximum width and protection against oncoming fire.  
  
The Gungan Army sat perched on a small ridge across from the Federation Army. At a signal from the Gungan Army leader, General Ceel, the shields were activated and the Gungans sat patiently waiting.  
  
Across from them, the droid commander, OOM-9, responding from an order from the control ship orbiting the planet, set his STAP's and tanks to fire on the Gungan Army, testing the strength of their shields.  
  
Jar Jar sat in awe, staring at the metal bodies that made up the Federation Army. Not one of them would react in the way a Gungan would to the events about to happen and this thought made him shudder atop his rigid kaadu. The laser fire from the Federation tanks and STAP's were not helping him to gain some semblence of control on his frayed nerves. Each time a laser bolt struck and bounced off the shield, Jar Jar would jump a little or flinch away.  
  
After a steady barrage of laser fire, the Federation ceased their fire on the strong Gungan shields. The Gungans cried in triumph at this, thinking the battle won. But they were greatly mistaken.  
  
The Trade Federation tanks and STAP's moved away as the bulbous-nosed transports moved forward and opened their bulbous-nosed gates. Out of them came huge metal racks carrying deactivated battle droids. Not one Gungan withheld a small shudder as row upon row upon row of metal bodies were laid on the grassy plain. After a moment, they were disconnected from their rack and activated and they began marching forward toward the poised Gungan Army.  
  
Every Gungan in the front line drew out their laser shield and activated them, preparing for the oncoming fire, and many other Gungans hopped down from their kaadu to ready themselves for battle, arming their electropoles and drawing out their energy balls.  
  
Gungans gripped their weapons tight as the first wave of battle droids came through the Gungan shield and began firing. Blaster bolts deflected back and forth between the front line and spears went flying through the air destroying droid after droid. Energy balls were sent into the fray as well, destroying whole groups of droids together.  
  
General Ceel sat bravely on his kaadu, tightening defences around the faamba and shield generators and urging his soldiers on.  
  
Jar Jar resisted the tempation of closing his eyes, and with a loud cry, gave his kaadu a kick and charged forth with his command into the thick of the battle.  
  
*****  
  
In Theed palace's throne room, where they had assumed they would be safe from any real danger, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood staring at a large viewscreen at the battle ensuing below them. The King and the Jedi moved forward toward the hangar, blasters and lightsabers wreaking havoc on the patrolling droids down in the plaza.  
  
"I thought that the battle would be far away from here. I thought we would be safe here," Nute wailed in fright as the group made it into the hangar below. Rune trembled behind him, unable to come to terms with what he was seeing.  
  
When they heard the sound of a door opening and closing, both aliens turned in fright to see Darth Maul striding swiftly toward them carrying a silver, long handled lightsaber. All Gunray could do was incline his head respectfully toward the angry Sith apprentice.  
  
"I knew there was more to this than what seemed to be. The Jedi are using the King for their purposes for defeating us, Viceroy. I knew this would happen," Darth Maul said disdainfully.  
  
"For their own purposes?" Nute muttered uncontrollably.  
  
"Purposes that I assure you will fail. I have trained for this my whole life. I have waited too long for this moment. I will make the Jedi regret ever returning to this planet. Wait here for my return, Viceroy," Darth Maul commanded deathly calm.  
  
At that, Darth Maul turned abruptly and headed out of the room. Neither of the two cowering aliens envied those who this menacing man sought.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Nute demanded with a shaky voice.  
  
"Where do you think I would be going, Viceroy?" the Sith said as he rounded on him and strode toward him with his weapon at the ready.  
  
Nute cowered before the man before bowing his apologies.  
  
"I'm heading to the main hangar to rid you of the Jedi, like you should have down on the control ship," came the cold response.  
  
With that, the Sith turned again and left the room with Nute and Rune shaking uncontrollablly behind him. The aliens only hoped that his wrath would destroy the Jedi threat and work to bring a recaptured King to them to sign the treaty.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin Skywalker, King of the Naboo, led his men through the hangar doors and into battle with the battle droids awaiting them inside. The two Jedi were infront of him, moving gracefully and deftly to deflect any laser blots or to cut down any enemy that might be coming their way. Battle droid after battle droid went down at their hands while their lightsabers hummed their tune as they arced around in blue and green hues.  
  
Seeing more battle droids fire at him, Anakin crouched, moved left and stood again firing precisely at every target he aimed for. He ducked more blaster bolts as they came toward him and destroyed any droid that dared fire at him.  
  
Padme' watched in the deepest awe as Anakin moved through the battle destroying every droid that threatened him. He moved with such grace and skill and fired so accurately that Padme' saw a powerful combatant before her, a seasoned fighter, instead of a teenage boy.  
  
A blaster bolt came her way and Padme' ducked out of its way, keeping her word to Qui-Gon by hiding behind some crates under the fuselage of an N1- Naboo starfighter.  
  
"Get to your ships, pilots," Anakin yelled as more of the droids were destroyed in front of him. He sensed that he could safely let a few men leave his company to fight against the droid control ship which would in turn, help the Gungans. He felt that the hangar had most certainly been recaptured by him and his freedom fighters.  
  
Padme' looked around to see the Naboo pilots scatter and move toward their ships. A loud roar entered the hangar as the engines of their fighters ingnited and they moved forward toward the hangar opening and out into the open air.  
  
A pilot came up behind Padme' and climbed into the cockpit of the fighter she was currently crouched under.  
  
"Find yourself a new hiding place kid, cause you're about to lose this one! Sorry," the pilot said, before igniting his engines and leaving through the same opening like so many of his fellow pilots.  
  
Padme' crouched again as more blaster fire erupted into the hangar. She moved quickly away from the starfighter toward some more crates. Suddenly, the crates exploded in front of Padme' and she rolled quickly to the side to get out of the way. She searched frantically for a new hiding place. But she could see none.  
  
A small chirping sound drew her attention toward Artoo, who had locked itself inside the droid socket of an N1-Naboo starfighter. Padme' smiled at the droid and ran toward the ship, climbing into the cockpit and crouching low in her new hiding place.  
  
Padme' looked out below to see two more fighters leave the hangar. A sudden blast and explosion rocked one of the fighters, destroying it and sending it plumeting to the ground many stories below the hangar opening.  
  
Panaka's group of Naboo freedom fighters turned behind the battle droids, turning the situation into a crossfire between the Naboo and Federation. Pretty soon, every last battle droid in the hangar lay crumpled on the ground in heaps of burning metal.  
  
Both groups converged again in a small conference before turning toward the hangar entry. They passed right by Padme's hiding place. Padme' jumped up and began to move to climb down from the ship when Qui-Gon stopped her with steady words.  
  
"Paddy, stay there! You'll be safe so stay right where you are," Qui-Gon motioned with flailing hair.  
  
"But I want to come with you and help," Padme'said.  
  
"Stay in that cockpit, Paddy. Don't move from it," Qui-Gon said in a non- argumentitive tone.  
  
Padme' sat back down dejectedly. She looked over to Anakin and saw him give her a 'stay safe' look. The group suddenly slowed and Padme' saw the hangar doors open to reveal a tall figure robed all in black. The figure looked up at the group and Padme' saw his frigteningly distorted face. It was the man that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine.  
  
*****  
  
The Sith Lord blocked the way out for the group of Naboo freedom fighters, waiting for the Jedi to come closer so they could fight.  
  
"Move back," Qui-Gon said to the group. "We'll handle this. He is an enemy beyond any of you."  
  
"We'll take the long way round. Captain, this way," Anakin said as he led his group toward a side entrance door.  
  
Both the Jedi moved forward and removed their cloaks, throwing them aside and withdrawing their lightsabers, ingnited them. The cloaked figure did the same only he held his lightsaber horizontal, igniting it at two ends. The Sith had a dual blade weapon. Both men saw the Sith Lord's tatooed face curl into an evil smile. Spreading out on both sides of their antagonist, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved forward slowly towards their enemy.  
  
*****  
  
On the grassplains South of Theed the battle between the Trade Federation and the Gungans was in full swing. Amphibious limbs fought close quarters against metal shells and blasters. Row upon row of metal adversaries were still coming through the Gungan shileds swarming on the Gungans. The Federation Army was much larger but the Gungans were still fighting valiantly and holding off the attack.  
  
Jar Jar Binks was in the thick of battle. He swung his weapon, a broken energy spear, back and forth cutting and decapitating droid after droid. He became caught in the loose wiring of one of his destroyed foes and could not escape as another droid marched toward him, seeking to end his life. Jar Jar's clumsiness came to his rescue as he dived under the droid, the blaster attached to the droid caught around his leg firing at the other droid, destroying it. Jar Jar continued to jump, duck, dive and roll, the blaster of the droid caught around his leg firing away clearing a path before him free of enemies.  
  
When no more enemies converged on the poor Gungan, a loud cry went up for him by the Gungans closest to him as they began to swarm around Jar Jar pushing forward to continue with the attack. Jar Jar had begun to prove his worth to his fellow fighters and they were beginning to believe in his ability. They swarmed around for his protection as well as theirs and began to fight with renewed vigour.  
  
*****  
  
In response to their loss of droids, comander OOM-9 released the droidekas. They rolled from the Federation transports and through the Gungan shields transforming into battle mode immediately. Gungans and kaadu alike were shot down but more Gungan soldiers took their place forcing the droidekas to slow.  
  
Back and forth between the two Armies, the battle raged on undecidedly.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' Naberrie swore to herself then and there that nothing was going to happen to either Anakin or Qui-Gon. Of course, to think that was foolish, especially knowing how difficult that promise was going to be to keep. But deep down in her heart, her bravery and courage swelled forming the strength she needed to keep that promise and act on her instinct. Padme' watched in deep concentration, the scene below her.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved into contact with the Sith Lord, their lightsabers meeting in a firece clash of light and heat. The Sith Lord moved between them, holding his own effectively between the two Jedi fighting harmoniously in tune with each other. Parry after parry, blow after blow, step after step, slash after slash, the three combatants gave no ground, held off on their own quarters and fought a no holds barred duel with the fierce and powerful Sith Lord. Padme' watched in fascination, the dance the Jedi were making as they moved against their opponent trying to find a weakness in his attack and exploit it.  
  
But just as suddenly, Padme's attention flew back to Anakin as he led the group toward the side entrance. Just in front of his group, three droidekas rolled in and unfurled themselves launching into battle mode immediately and firing down on the Naboo freedom fighters. Laser bolts fired ceaselessy toward Anakin as he moved behind a pilar of stone and fired back at the droidekas threatening him. Padme' looked on in horror as Anakin ducked behind his shield a little to late and received a scorch on his right cheek and shoulder. Padme's determination strengthened as she looked down at the controls of the fighter searching for the trigger to destroy the machines that would harm Anakin.  
  
"Artoo, which one is it? I can't read anything here," she said in frustration as she looked over the controls. "Artoo, I can't find the trigger. Is it this one?"  
  
Padme' pushed a button beside what looked to be the ships steering controls. The result was that the fighter's engines ingnited and the ship shook as it moved gently away from its moorings.  
  
"No. That wasn't it," Padme' muttered to herself.  
  
Her hand moved to a lever beside the button she had just pushed. She moved the lever down causing the opening of the ship to close and seal her safely in the cockpit of the ship.  
  
"Not that one either," she muttered as she saw another laser bolt shoot by Anakin grazing his other shoulder.  
  
A small beep from Artoo attracted Padme's attention to a computerscreen in front of her. The droid was pointing to the trigger using the computer to show her which one it was.  
  
Padme' reached forward and pulled on the two handles which were the steering controls of the ship. Wrapping her small hands around them she felt two small buttons under each index finger. She smiled to herself and thanked Artoo before she turned the ship to face the threatening droidekas and fired into them, destroying each one. Padme' smiled as metal limbs burst asunder from the laser bolts she was firing at them. Their sheild generators were no match for the fire power of her starfighter.  
  
Padme's ship moved toward the large opening and she realised she was heading out into open air. She turned around just in time to see Anakin, his man servants, Panaka and the remaining Naboo freedom fighters exit through the side door.  
  
"Good luck Qui-Gon! Please be safe Anakin and good luck to you," she mumbled before strapping on her helmet and strapping herself into the pilots seat of the fighter.  
  
Padme' looked over the controls trying to find out what was happening as her shields activated and Artoo chirped something to her.  
  
"We're on autopilot? Oh no! Where is it taking us Artoo?" Padme' asked in worry. More chirps answered her and the translation came out across her computer screen.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked hurriedly after he chirped.  
  
Padme' looked out of the cockpit viewport to see the blue sky and the fluffy clouds disappear in front of her and change to a deeper blue with little pinpricks of light. The comm system came to life and Padme' heard the voice of Ric Olie giving orders to his squardron. She looked ahead to see small yellow shapes in the distance flying around a large grey object.  
  
"The control ship. That's where the autopilot is taking us. Right into a dog fight," Padme' finished as her hands found the triggers.  
  
"Enemy fighters straight ahead and rounding on us," Ric shouted over the comm.  
  
Artoo chirped some more at Padme' and his reading came out over the computer screen.  
  
"The autopilot is searching for other ships. What do you mean Artoo?" Padme' asked in deep confusion.  
  
Two small grey fighters caught sight of her starship and changed their course toward her, zooming straight toward Padme' and right over her ship.  
  
"You don't mean those ships, do you Artoo? You don't mean Federation starships?" Padme' asked in sudden fright and excitement. Adrenaline burst through her veins at such a prospect. "Artoo, can you rework the system and get us off autopilot so I can manuever this ship and try to not get us killed?" Padme' asked.  
  
The astromech droid whistled a hasty relpy as it set to work rewiring the system. All Padme' could do was watch through the glass of her fighter as she entered into the fray, her adrenaline and instincts kicking in.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn moved gracefully agaist his adversary striking, parrying, attacking and blocking as was demanded. He was one of the most able swordsmen at the Temple and a relic in the art of lightsaber fighting. He had faced odds so great over his long years in the order that proved his worth and skill with the lightsaber. But on this day, he could truly say that he had met his match.  
  
This younger adversary had power, strength and grace with his fighting abilities and was in his prime. Qui-Gon was older, past his youth and prime and his strength was diminishing quickly. Even though Obi-Wan brought stamina and strength to the duel, in no way was he as skilled or as battle hardened as this antagonist.  
  
The three combatants fought across the floor of the hangar, trading endless blows against each other. From a bystanders poit of view, the Jedi seemed to be in control, leading the Sith away from the Naboo, but in all reality, it was the Sith Lord who was in control, playing with the two Jedi.  
  
At the beginning of the battle, Qui-Gon led himself and is apprentice forward striking their opponent with quick and hard blows in the hope of destroying their enemy quickly. But it soon became apparent to the Jedi Master that this was no the way to win against this particular opponent and so had settled himself and his apprentice into a more balanced fighting mode and holding to a pattern of attack.  
  
Suddenly, the Sith Lord launched a quick high-kick toward the Jedi Master, knocking him out of the fray and leaving Obi-Wan to hold his defence. The Sith Lord moved away from the younger Jedi, launched into an airborne spining move and landed gracefully again, a little distance away from Obi- Wan, and used the Force to send some discarded blaster against a locking mechanism in a side door and causing it to open.  
  
Obi-Wan followed after the Sith, never thinking about anything but attacking this enemy that had dared attack his Master on Tatooine. Obi-Wan launched himself at the tatooed Sith and started slashing and attacking mercilessly but his opponent deflected everything he gave him. Qui-Gon came up from behind and attacked the Sith also. But with a sudden move, the Sith cast a powerful leg out toward the younger Jedi and sent him flying away into the wall and across the floor.  
  
Qui-Gon took action at the small openeing the Sith had created against himself in his kick. Qui-Gon slashed, parried, blocked, cut and counterattacked quickly and powerfully, for the first time pushing back his enemy as Obi-Wan returned and came beside his master. The Sith Lord moved back onto a small platform controlling Theed's power station, for during their duel, the three combatants had left the main hangar and had entered the power station of Theed where the starship complex was housed.  
  
In the background, as the duelists drew away from each other, the sound of heavy machinery sounded in the air and massive collumns of pure light adorned the giant room. Catwalks lined the massive room as well, leading to different areas of industrialism in the building.  
  
The Sith Lord moved to the edge of the platform and balanced himself on the edge, poised to defend any attack, his lighsaber at the ready.  
  
Both Jedi drew forward slowy, ready for any attack that their enemy might launch and ready to attack their enemy at will.  
  
Suddenly, the Sith Lord flung himself from the platform to a catwalk a little way away from it. The Jedi followed him, their lightsabers clashing in a powerful and violent clash when they landed in front of the young Sith.  
  
Wanting to prolong the battle for as long as possible, the Sith then launched himself up to another catwalk much higher than the one they were currently on. The Jedi followed again, this time one coming up on each side of their antagonist to pin him between the anvil and the hammer. At once, both Jedi moved in for the attack, striking powerful blows and thrusts against their enemy.  
  
The Sith focused an attack on the younger Jedi forcing him back toward one of the massive pillars of light. Obi-Wan countered each blow that the Sith had in store for him, holding his own in such ferocious battle. But the Sith, while deflecting the older Jedi's blows as well, had Obi-Wan right where he wanted him. He moved against the young Jedi, feinging a left thrust which threw Obi-Wan off balance. The Sith pushed his advantage quickly sending a quick backside kick in Obi-Wan's direction which sent him falling down two platforms below.  
  
Obi-Wan crashed hard on the platform, landing on his left side, and rolled off the edge. Letting his lightsaber fall on the platform during his fall, he was able to reach out quickly and catch himself on the edge of the platform before he fell any more stories below.  
  
Seeing another opening against the Sith Lord, Qui-Gon blocked a blow from the Sith and punched him across the face with a powerful left hand blow, sending him falling down to the plaform below them and above Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon jumped down from his platform, following after the Sith, and landed firmly on his feet. The Sith jumped up from his vulnerable position and pushed Qui-Gon away before he could land a decent blow and begin another fierce attack.  
  
But Qui-Gon recovered and launched an unforgiving attack upon the Sith Lord, driving him steadily back towards a small corridor lined with bright red laser gateways. Finally the Sith was on the defensive and Qui-Gon wasn't about to let the Sith go so he could recover his strength and disposition in the Force.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan pulled himself up onto the catwalk and used the Force to call his blue lightsaber to his right hand. He looked up to see Qui-Gon push the Sith Lord backward. Using the Force to levitate him, Obi-Wan jumped up onto the catwalk to see his Master heading toward a small corridor armed with wall after wall of deadly red lasers. Near exhaustion, Obi-Wan summoned his strength and ran after his master, hoping to catch up to him and not let him face the Sith Lord alone.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon and the Sith Lord entered into the service corridor leading to the melting pit of the power station. Both men traded blow for blow. They countered, attacked, parried and blocked and even threw a couple of spins into their dangerous dance, but neither could exploit any opening in the others defence.  
  
Suddenly, the laser walls activated shutting off each combatant from the other. Darth Maul had gotten the furthest along the corridor, followed by Qui-Gon in the chamber just behind him. Obi-Wan, who had only just caught up to his Master, didn't even make it past the first laser wall.  
  
*****  
  
Waiting impatiently at the end of the corridor, Obi-Wan paced about, furious with himself for not getting to his Master quicker and for letting a momentary weakness in his defence get exploited so by this dangerous enemy. He huffed angriliy in near exhaustion and walked backwards and forwards across the width of the platform before the first laser wall. His anger quickly built up inside of him but he suffused it when he felt it was clouding his concentration. He had to focus on getting back to his Master, to be by his side as the duel with their combatant continued.  
  
*****  
  
The Sith Lord looked at ease with himself and gave both Jedi a wicked grin, promising them that more was to come as he prowled around his chamber. He smirked cruelly at them in a daring atempt to come and kill him.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gave each other meaningful glances before Qui-Gon dropped to his knees in a guarded crouch and began to meditate, building up and storing his strength for the next bout of dueling.  
  
*****  
  
A bruised and bloodied Anakin Skywalker, King of the Naboo, with his man servants, Captain Panaka and the rest of his Naboo freedom fighters, left the main hangar and moved quickly through the corridors leading to throne room of Theed Palace.  
  
The swift climbing of story after story of the palace quickly turned into a slowing running battle between Anakin's group and the Trade Federation. Every corridor they ran down had either battle droid patrols or singular battle droids defending key areas of the palace. And each time they stopped to fight them, hoping to avoid a full-fledged engagement with a dwindling group.  
  
Consequently, these continual distractions of enemies forced Anakin to seek out a more indirect route to necessitate less contact with the Federation battle droids. Turning down another corridor, Anakin and his group stopped slightly before they took cover behind giant pillars against a full droid patrol.  
  
Fire broke out in the palace as the droids signaled the intruders and called for back up. Alarms sounded all around the palace as droid after droid was shot down, while behind them, more were pouring in still.  
  
"Theres no time for this Captain. We have to find another way to get to the throne room," Anakin shouted between firing his own blaster and ducking for cover. Firing again he managed to knock down several battle droids.  
  
"What are you suggesting, Your Highness?" Panaka asked between shots as well.  
  
"We should take a more risky approach. We should take the outside approach," Anakin stated, smirking.  
  
Panaka gave him a wry smile before calling a few men toward him. He signaled to those that were staying, including Deylin, the decoy King, that they should continue battle and work their way toward the throne room the way they were going.  
  
During the Captain's conference, Anakin whispered instructions to his decoy before blasting away the windows on the other side of the corridor. Running swiftly across the corridor, Anakin, Panaka and a handful of security guards followed heading out the window and onto the ledge. Once there, Anakin, removed and cast aside his overcoat revealing another blaster. He with drew it and armed the ascension mechanism. Everyone beside him was discarding their cumbersome features of their clothes and withdrawing their own blasters.  
  
"Ascension guns," he shouted to his small crew.  
  
Each member fired directly up and their ascension pieces buried themselves deep into the rock of the roof of the palace. Fingering a small button, they rose up from the ledge and headed up towards the top floor. Jumping on to the top ledge, they disconnected the ascension parts and Anakin blasted a hole into the window. Anakin led the small group into the palace again, checking both ends of the corridor before running toward the direction of the throne room.  
  
The small crew ran as fast as they could down the corridor. They were just about to round the corner leading to the throne room when six droidekas rolled around the corner and unfurled themselves into their battle stances. A battle droid appeared between the two foremost droidekas and signaled to the Naboo King to throw down his weapons.  
  
Anakin, with a small swallow, threw down his weapons, ordering the others to follow suit.  
  
"Your Highness?" Panaka questioned.  
  
"Captain, throw down and live to fight another day. They win this round but there may be a surprise yet," Anakin whispered conspiratorily to the Captain.  
  
"But Your Highness." Panaka tried again.  
  
"Do as I say," Anakin ordered with an imposing look.  
  
Having no choice, the Captain and the small crew threw down their weapons and were led off toward the throne room.  
  
While being led away, Anakin was able to send a quick transmission on his comlink before turning it off and looking at the Captain, a small smile splayed across his handsome features.  
  
"You must have faith in me, Captain," Anakin said as the doors to his throne room drew closer. "There may yet be another chance."  
  
*****  
  
On the plains south of Theed, things were not going well for the Gungan Army. Like their Nubian counter parts, the Gungans found the destroyer droids too much to handle due to their portable shields and were slowly being pushed back by the more powerful Trade Federation Army. Gungan after Gungan fell creating gaps in the front line and weakening the defences. The Trade Fedeartion were quick to exploit these gaps and the Gungans found themselves hard pressed to close and defend the already widening breaches. But still they fought on bravelly, trying to give King Skywalker every chnace they could by fighting this war.  
  
Jar Jar Binks could be found in one of the weakening areas of the Gungan lines. For a while, the Gungan rallied charge was successful, but at the presence of the droidekas, the resistance had collapsed completely and now Jar Jar and his surviving comrades were running for their lives, pulling back in their defence and moving back toward the swamps.  
  
Jar Jar saw a retreating wagon filled with large energy balls used by the catapults and grabbed a hold of the back, hoping to climb into the bed. But with the uneven ground underneath plus the clumsiness of the Gungan, he had unwittingly released the latch on the gate and sent the energy balls tumbling out of the wagon. Jar Jar collapsed amongst the balls in a heap. Lifting his billed head, he saw a tidal wave of balls head towards him. He jumped up as fast as he could, flailing away in his panic as he tried to dodge the balls crashing toward him. The following droidekas were not so lucky in trying to avoid the oncoming charge of energy balls. Metal limbs broke asunder from metal bodies as energy balls crashed into them, destroying them.  
  
Elsewhere, however, the droidekas were pressing forward on the Gungan lines, forcing the Gungans back and firing ceaselessly at their shield generators. Each faamba crashed to their knees as the generators spewed smoke and wiring. The shield forcefield ended abruptly leaving the Gungans open to any and all attacks.  
  
OOM-9 saw the failing shield and reported this to the control ship orbiting the planet. Reports came back to him to order an attack on the Gumgans using their tanks and STAP's, and OOM-9 followed them obediently.  
  
Federation tanks surged forward toward the Gungan line firing away at the failing Gungan lines, destroying massive batalions of Gungan soldiers and native animals.  
  
General Ceel urged his troops no further and signaled a retreat. The Gungan Army had done all that they could for the leader of the Naboo. They only hoped that they had done enough to help him succeed in capturing the Viceroy.  
  
Jar Jar had seized possesion of another mount and was now riding as swiftly as he could toward the safety of the swamps. Unfortunately, a Federation tank caught sight of the fleeing creature and came after it, firing its guns and shooting Jar Jar's mount out from underneath him. He was sent flying into the air and as he descended, he caught hold of the gun turret of the tank that had been pursuing him. Droids inside the tank shot out of the opening to rid them of the Gungan enemy. Jar Jar began flailing his legs and screaming for any help that he could find.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jar Jar saw another Gungan ride to his rescue.  
  
"Help me, help me, Capn Tarpals,' Jar Jar shouted as Tarpals drew beside the tank and reached out of the Gungan.  
  
"Jump. You can jump Jar Jar. Jump," Tarpals shouted in response.  
  
Jar Jar did as he was told, and jumped toward Tarpals. Tarpals barely caught him and pulled him onto his kaadu. The kaadu bucked wildly underneath both the Gungan riders as it righted itself and moved swiftly off to the swamps.  
  
Explosions sounded around them and Jar Jar closed his eyes, pretty sure of where this was going to lead him and his fellow Gungans. He shuddered at that thought and clung tighter to Capn Tarpals' mount.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' Naberrie was caught in the thick of the dogfight between the Federation and Naboo. She was still struggling with the autopilot while all the while her ship flew in and away from most of the danger.  
  
Padme' had been trying to disengage the autopilot by pressing any buttons that she thought might be the one to control the autopilot of the ship. The good thing about this was that she was learning about the controls of the ship, learning their function and when to use them. The bad thing about her exploration of the controls was that she had somehow locked the guns. No matter how hard she tried, she could not find the button that could unlock them, and thus, it left her as an open target if a Federation starship turned on their course to attack her.  
  
Artoo chirped to her and Padme's attention went straight to the glass in front of her. Two Federation starfighters were flying straight towards her.  
  
"Artoo, get us off." the rest of her sentence was stopped abruptly as Artoo whistled a response to her and the ship lurched into her control.  
  
"I got control of the ship back. You did it Artoo!" Padme' shouted as she flew away from the two Federation ships now trailing behind her.  
  
Artoo chirped another message to her and she turned to the computer screen to read the interpretation.  
  
"Go back? I'm not going back Artoo. Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit. The fact that we're caught in the middle of a dogfight doesn't change anything. I'm staying here to help. I'm doing this for Anakin. I'm not going back until I have helped Anakin," Padme' replied fiercly to the droid. All she received were a few beeps and chirps of disapproval.  
  
Padme' grabbed a tight rein over the steering controls and turned sharply to the left and into combat. She wasn't under Qui-Gon's or Anakin's protection now and she liked having that freedom. Her thoughts of doing anything in her power to protect them soon vanished into thoughts of how she would help them both with her presence in the battle at hand.  
  
The speed and grace with which she flew the starfighter made her feel as if she was back in the pod races on Tatooine, her home. Her tag-along enemies behind her reminded her of Sebulba and his tricky moves to rid her of the race.  
  
A Trade Federation starfighter came into Padme's view and she set her sights on locking it in to target. She was just about to fire when Artoo beeped to her that the triggers were still locked.  
  
"The guns are still locked! Artoo! Which button is it? I don't know. This one?" Padme' asked frantically as Artoo beeped away at her.  
  
Padme' leaned forward and pushed the button that the droid indicated but all that did was engage the afterburner. She zoomed right past the enemy ship and off into space.  
  
The Trade Federation starships started off, tailing after the girl. It moved into firing position behind her and Padme' took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She seized the control as Artoo beeped something to her.  
  
"I know! I know we're in trouble Artoo. Just give me a minute. The way out of this problem is the way we got into it," Padme' shouted into her receiver.  
  
Padme' zoomed forward into the midst of the battle, laser fire just glancing against her ship. The Federation ships followed after her through all the laser fire.  
  
Padme' rushed forward toward the ship. As soon as she was close enough, she wrenched back on the reverse thrusters and banked sharply to the right nearly stalling the ship in the process. But Padme' achieved what she set out to do as she saw the enemy fighters that was chasing her rocket past her and crash straight into the side of the control ship, metal exploding onto metal as parts showered across the open space.  
  
Padme' renegaged her forward thrusters and flew off searching for other enemies. Over the comm chatter she heard Ric Olie order a squadron to attack the flagship but the shield protecting it was far too strong for the laser fire of the Naboo starfighters to penetrate.  
  
Padme' shook her head at their futile attack, momentarily losing concentration. When she looked up again she found that she was under another attack and that this time there was more than two fighters following after her. She switched into evasive action and jammed the thrusters forward, heading down the hull of the flagship. The Federation fighters followed closely after her. Laser fire ricocheted by her fighter, only just missing her in some places.  
  
"I know this isn't pod racing, Artoo. But what else can I do. You haven't told me how to unlock the triggers yet," Padme' yelled at the droid as laser fire struck a little too close to home.  
  
But in her heart, Padme' felt as if she was racing beside Sebulba, using every tactic she knew to throw the antagonist off. Adrenaline fed her every movement as she flew by the Naboo starfighters. Her instincts were whispering to her and her body felt as if it were melding with the starfighter to become one mechanism.  
  
But this time her luck ran out on her. Just as she was about to turn and start a new run, laser fire struck a solid blow on the roof of her ship sending it into an uncontrollable spin. Artoo screamed anew as Padme's fighter was sent lurching straight for the hull of the Federation flagship. She moved fast, cutting power to the thrusters and stabilizing the ship. They went into a long slide but Padme' could in no way avoid the control ship. Instead, she aimed right for the large opening at the end of the left ring.  
  
The droids manning the guns at the hangar entrance tried everything to bring the ship down but Padme' was way too fast for them. Using all her skill to dodge every laser bolt while keeping the ship in her control, dodging a few Federation invasion transports, Padme' searched desperately for a place to land.  
  
Yanking back on the reverse thrusters, the ship skidded along the ground of the Federation's inner hangar. Artoo beeped furiously as Padme' tried everything possible to stop the ship while yelling at Artoo.  
  
"Im' trying to stop! I'm trying to stop! I trying to turn the." Padme' didn't finish as the steering gave way and the ship skidded to a halt facing the way they just came from.  
  
Artoo whistled in what Padme' could only describe as relief. Padme' sighed a deep breath of relief as well.  
  
"Alright! Let's get the ship going again Artoo," Padme' said as her hand searched for the ignition. She ducked down to redump the fuel lines and saw the controls beep bright red. "Oh no, Artoo. We can't. Everything is overheated. We'll have to wait till everything cools down a bit. Can you circulate the coolant?"  
  
Artoo let go a long whistle and Padme' looked at the translation. She'd have to do it manually. But Artoo was showing her where she could find the coolants. "Thanks Artoo."  
  
Padme' ducked down again to fiddle with the coolants but Artoo stopped her with another beep.  
  
"What is it Artoo?" Padme' asked. She looked out of the cockpit canopy to see dozens of battle droids race across the hangar to intercept the starfighter, their weapons drawn and at the ready.  
  
"Oh no!" she beathed in desperation. Quickly, she ducked back down to deal with the coolants to help the ship recover from its overheating, working as quickly as possible with her nimble fingers.  
  
*****  
  
His footsteps thudded loudly on the ground as Obi-Wan Kenobi paced around near the front gate of the end of the service corridor leading to the Starship complex. He was furious with himself for not fighting beside his Master and helping him destroy this ruthless enemy. He was furious at his Master for rushing ahead and not waiting for him him. But most of all, in his jumbled thoughts, he admitted silently to himself that he was also worried that both he and Qui-Gon had not defeated this enemy yet.  
  
When his anger blinded his concentration again, he bottled it and sent it out into the Force. He couldn't afford to let that emotion cloud his judgement at this stage of the duel.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at the distance he would have to travel just to reach his Master to fight beside him. He was not going to let Qui-Gon face the Sith Lord alone. Not if he could help it. All he had to do was believe in himself that he would get to his Master before the lasers activated again. He had to trust his instincts. He had to let go and let the Force guide him to his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan looked toward his Master then. He was kneeled before the Sith Lord behind the second last laser gate. He felt Qui-Gon was deep in meditation, readying himself for a final assualt on the tattooed antagonist.  
  
Patience. That was the one thing that Qui-Gon had above most other Jedi and Obi-Wan strived to achieve mastery of it within his own reckless being. Obi- Wan noticed his Master's fatigue in the slump of his strong shoulders and the bow of his muscled back. Obi-Wan quieted his mind, doing as Qui-Gon, and readied himself for the fight, which inevitably, had to continue until the Jedi came out the victors.  
  
One look at the Sith Lord just in front of Qui-Gon shattered Obi-Wan's concentration and he glared angrily at the Sith.  
  
Darth Maul, on the other side, smiled sadistically in return, promising the young Jedi that more was yet to come. That it was going to take one massive battle to bring him down.  
  
At that moment, the lasers deactivated and Obi-Wan sped off, his blue lightsaber blazing to life in radiant colour, toward the aid of his master and the enemy of the Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon leap from his kneeling position and charge toward the awaiting Sith. Both men had made it through the last gate and entered the small area known as the melting pit. Both he and the Sith Lord were exchanging massive blows. Parrying here. Blocking there. And attacking and counterstriking simultaneously. Obi-Wan reached deep within himself and burst forth with all new speed, hoping against all hope that he would reach the two duelists. But his instincts were failing him.  
  
Suddenly and unbidden, the capacitors kicked back in with an ominous rumble and the laser walls reactivated. Obi-Wan ran forward faster, using everything he had to get past that last gate. But he couldn't outrun the closing walls of electrons. In front of him, the last gate closed, locking him in the chamber where Darth Maul had previously been isolated himself.  
  
Obi-Wan skidded toward the last gate, trying deperately to stop from falling into the deadly electron lasered wall. He stopped only centimeters in front of it, leaning backward in an effort to balance himself. His lightsaber deactivated, his face set in anger at his inability to help his Master when he really needed it. He cursed himself and forced himself to watch his master fight a deadly and powerful enemy. Obi-Wan held his breath and repeated the same five words in his head over and over.  
  
"Hold on Master! Hold on!" he chanted ceaselessly.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn had found a new reserve of strength, energy and power during his meditation. He was more attuned to the Force, letting it's whisperings and urges flow through him, guiding his swift, strong strokes with his green blade of heat and light. Steadily on, he drove his tattoed antagonist to the brink of defeat, pushing him back with every sweep of his magnficent weapon of light, never letting the Sith Lord bring his dual blade weapon to bear.  
  
Qui-Gon pushed his enemy back toward the lip of the melting pit, in attempt to catch the battle hardened Sith more off guard rather than try to fight him over the egde. With quick ease, the Sith Lord retaliated by hurling himself over to the other side of the melting pit. Qui-Gon didn't miss a beat and was on to him again in seconds, following the Sith's movements over the gaping hole and to the other side of the chamber. Qui-Gon prevented his attacker from using his dual blade once again, hammering into his foe with quick powerful strokes of precision. But Qui-Gon was wearying now, his strength and energy failing him. Sheens of sweat glistened the sharp features forming Qui-Gon's exhausted face, his vigour deteriorating quickly in his fluid strokes and movements.  
  
Slowly, the Sith Lord came back into the fight, once again becoming the agressor and leading the duel.  
  
Continuous combat ensued around the melting pit, fought blow for blow. Out of the corner of his concentrating eye he caugth sight of Obi-Wan stalking around the last chamber, cursing himself and urging Qui-Gon forward through the Force. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Qui-Gon blocked an attack, counterattacking with a downstroke. The Sith Lord parried that with graceful ease and turned out of the way of Qui-Gon's blade casting a blind backward thrust to the Jedi. Qui-Gon realised his mistake too late and was unable to avoid the peircing crimson blade of heat and light to impale him through his midsection, burning him through clothes flesh and bone, casting him a mortal wound.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan anticipated the move from the Sith Lord and howled in pain and utter grief and rage as his Master was pierced by the fell weapon. He shouted out to his Master as the blade was withdrawn from his now crumpling form. He had failed him. Obi-Wan had failed coming to his Master's rescue and helping him with the fight against their attacker.  
  
*****  
  
Darth Maul withdrew his weapon from the stricken form of the Jedi, watching in perverse pleasure as his foe slumped lifelessly to the ground. He whirled around suddenly to face the filthy Jedi Master's apprentice, smiling wickedly at him and urging him to fight a decent fight when he was released from his chamber.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan watched helplessly as his beloved Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, slumped towards the cold ground in lifeless fashion. Rage swirled around in the impatient apprentice and reared its ugly head toward the one that dealt this blow. He glared angrily at the sadistic Sith, willing the gates to open so he could avenge his Master.  
  
Abruptly the lasers deactivated again, and Obi-Wan rushed forward to do battle with his enemy, his rage seething uncontrollably from every part of his being.  
  
*****  
  
Nute Gunray stood smugly in the midst of the King's throne room, Rune Haako beside him with the same presumable demeanor, as the King's small band of fighters were led into the magnificent room.  
  
Nute glared angrily at the King as he was led in. The cool gaze and unreadable features adorning the young man's face seemed to mock and defile Nute's efforts to bring and maintain control.  
  
"Your Highness," Nute greeted in barely concealled disdain.  
  
"Gunray," Anakin said defiantly and mockingly toward his would be captor.  
  
Rune shook at the discourtesy this boy showed his better and moved forward to apprehend their prisoner. With a small wave from his friend, he was stopped before he could do something rash and throw the Viceroy's control out of balance.  
  
"Your little insurrection is at an end, boy. The Army you sent against us has been defeated and now my troops are searching for them to destroy them. The Jedi are being dealt with as we speak and you have now the pleasure of being my captive," Nute said in a tone that dared the King to defy him.  
  
"Am I? We shall see, Viceroy," Anakin said in a near sneer himself. He smirked at the Viceroy.  
  
"Yes. Do not dare to defy me, young one. It is time to put an end to everything you have instigated. You will sign this treaty now or such undesirable pleasures await you," Nute threatened in rage.  
  
Abruptly outside the entrance to the throne room, the sound of blaster fire resonated toward the ears of all the occupants of the King's throne room. Everyone turned their heads to see the commotion outside.  
  
To the dismay of Nute and Rune, they both saw the central figure of the King of Naboo stride towards them firing.  
  
"Your occupation of our planet is at an end. You will surrender to us, Viceroy," The decoy King shouted toward the now shaking duo of aliens.  
  
"After them! Find them and return the real King to us," Rune shouted to the battle droids closest to the door. Immediately, the battle droids set after the King's freedom fighters, leaving less battle droids to defend the weakened Federation leaders.  
  
Anakin's bravado disipated from his body and his head sunk in defeat. He wandered aimlessly toward his throne and moved to sit down in his seat. Nute paid him no heed as he savoured the prospect of detaining the real King.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin was back on his feet in front of the Viceroy, tossing a blaster toward Captain Panaka and firing away at the remaining droids. Blaster fire riddled the room and amidst it all, both Nute and Rune cowered at this strange turn of events.  
  
Anakin and Captian Panaka made quick work of the remaining battle droids. After all were destroyed, Panaka sealed off the throne room, smashing the butt of his blaster into the controls to lock them in, and Anakin strode regally and proudly toward the now shaking Federation Viceroy and his second in command.  
  
At a small command from Panaka, the Naboo captives rearmed themselves and formed tight security around the door of the throne room as Anakin walked quietly back to his throne and sat in it with the unmistakeable air of a King.  
  
"Let us start this audience again, Gunray. Your oppression of my people is at an end," Anakin said in his imperious voice. He sat tall on his throne, his cool gaze brought forth from the cowering aliens and air of terror at their own folly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Nute said in a slightly shaky voice. "What good would ten men be against an Army of battle droids. Rescue will be at hand any moment, Your Highness, and then the audience will return to your signing of our treaty. Our droidekas will be here at any time."  
  
At that moment, the noise of metal wheels unfolding resonated from the anteway into the King's throne room. But Anakin's cool and composed gaze never faltered from the insufferable Viceroy's.  
  
"If those droids enter my throne room, they will be met with their two leaders having just signed my new treaty, Viceroy," Anakin answered neutrally, smiling inwardly.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan charged out of the last lasered chamber and barreled straight toward the Sith Lord, pummeling his opponent with a barrage of attacks. The Sith Lord was caught off guard by this new attack and struggled to bring both ends of his lightsaber into play.  
  
Obi-Wan struck at the antagonist with merciless blows, comsumed by anger and grief at the fall of his mentor and Master. Blow after blow was aimed directly to kill the deadly Sith, but was met with the challenging red blade in either a defensive block or parry.  
  
Both men lunged and twisted, fighting such close quarters that they could each feel the other's harsh rasping of much needed air. Both men spun their way around each other, the Force flowing strongly from both of them, guiding them against each other.  
  
Obi-Wan used his strength and began to direct blows at the Sith's sides, hoping that he would be able to bring the Sith Lord's blade horizontal. Finally, he succeeded in this and feigning a blow to the left, brought his blade up and over, severing the long handled lightasber. Obi-Wan cried in triumph as he launched a powerful kick toward his opponent, sending him crashing heavily into the hard metal ground. Using his momentum, Obi-Wan lunged forward hoping to strike the death blow at the unprepared Sith. But the Sith anticipated his move and maneuvered out of his way, spinning back toward the service corridors and the now closed gateways.  
  
Obi-Wan followed after him, still undaunted and now seeing more hope now that the Sith only had one end of his lightsaber. Blow after blow was thrown at the Sith and blocked by him, sending Obi-Wan into a frustrated ball of rage and grief. Obi-Wan charged ahead and placed a direct blow to the Sith's head which, in turn, the Sith blocked.  
  
Abruptly, the Sith used the Force to send the unbalanced Obi-Wan tumbling over the edge of melting pit.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out for anything that he could grab, letting his lightsaber fall to the ground at the top of the openeing to the gaping hole he found himself falling down.  
  
Suddenly, his hand found a small metal rung just under the lip of the opening of the pit. Hanging helplessly there, Obi-Wan saw his lightsaber kicked down beside him by the sadistic Sith. He stared up at his triumphant enemy, wondering what he could do to turn the tide of battle.  
  
*****  
  
Padme's hands moved deftly over the wires and coolants, helping her starfighter cool down from its overheating and readying it for flight.  
  
"Come on, come on!" she whispered over and over again.  
  
Padme' looked up at the control systems and saw that all lights were still indicating that the fighter was over heated.  
  
"Artoo, can you help the fighter to cool down or something. You might be able to do something now. We have to get out of here," Padme' asked the droid. "We can't do much if the fighter won't."  
  
Padme' silenced herself as she heard the sound of metal footsteps come closer to the starfighter.  
  
"Where's your pilot?" she heard the metallic voice ask Artoo.  
  
Artoo whistled a defiant reply.  
  
"You're the pilot? Identify yourself now?" the metallic voice asked again.  
  
Artoo didn't answer the battle droid and Padme' herad nothing but systems rewiring themselves and circuits kicking back in. Artoo beeped softly at her and Padme' saw that the red blinking lights flickered from red to green.  
  
"You did it, Artoo," Padme' whispered back. She wasted no time at all after that. Jumping back in her seat, she flipped the ignition button and strapped herself back in. The droid raised its weapon and Padme' retaliated by raising her deflector shields.  
  
The droids blaster fire did nothing as Padme' readied her weapons to prepare for fire. Padme' was infinitely glad to realise that the triggers weren't locked anymore and that she was able to fire.  
  
"We'll show you," Padme' shouted as she began firing into the ranks of battle droids, dismembering them and destroying them.  
  
Abruptly, Padme's attention was drawn to something moving at the end of a corridor. It was more than a shadow. Her instincts kicked in again and pulling back on the steering where the triggers were found, Padme' used her instincts to guide her ship into the direction of the shadow. Padme' didn't know if it was a weapon or a machine or something else. All she knew was that she was pod racing again and she was coming closer to defeating Sebulba. Padme' saw everything rushing past her, saw what no one else could even dream of seeing. A small voiced whispered in her head, speaking only to her, telling her of future things and keeping her aware of the present. Padme' acknowledged that voice, letting it guide her, listening to it intently. Without thinking, she fired two torpedoes toward where the small voice was guiding her. The torpedoes shot past transports, droids and machines and disappeared into a small vent in the distance.  
  
"Damn! I missed everything," she whispered disappointedly. She turned her fighter toward the entrance and jammed the thruster bars to the extreme forward. She shot through the cavernous openeing of the inner hangar, past droid transports and out into the deep blanket of space, laser canon fire following after the small starfighter.  
  
*****  
  
Darth Maul stood above the Jedi hanging precariously from the metal rung just under the lip of the melting pit. He had previously been trying to make the Jedi fall by bringing down his lightsaber at the edge of the pit sending sparks of light toward the hanging Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi glared back up at the Sith Lord. He had failed his Master but he was not going to give this enemy the pleasure of killing him. He went deep within himself, summoning the Force, letting it flow harmoniously around him, through him, letting it guide his next course of action, letting it calm his thoughts and banishing his fear.  
  
Without the slightest hint or warning, Obi-Wan catapulted himself out of the gaping hole, flinging himself over the astounded Sith Lord. Even as he was falling to his feet, he summoned Qui-Gon's discarded lightsaber, calling it to his out stretched hand. Obi-Wan activated the bright green blade as his feet landed softly on the cold metal floor.  
  
Darth Maul turned instantly but was unable to bring his lightsaber down to defend himself. Obi-Wan had acted quicker and with the power of the Force, had sent Qui-Gon's brilliant green blade slashing across the Sith Lord's chest.  
  
Green fire crept up Darth Maul's chest as the severity of the situation hit him at last. With his last coherent thought, the stricken Sith Lord howled in pain and accepted his demise, falling backward into the melting pit and deep into the black abyss.  
  
Obi-Wan thumbed off his Master's lightsaber and leaned over the edge to watch his opponent fall, seeing the blackness swallowing its servant of the darkside.  
  
*****  
  
"This is so much better than pod racing," Padme' Naberrie shouted as she banked her starfighter to the right. She zigzagged with ease past all the gunners, chasing down the fleeing Federation starfighter.  
  
Artoo chirped and beeped loudly at the enthusiastic young girl. Padme' took no notice as she angled back to the left sharply, facing Naboo.  
  
A shocked voice broke out from all the comm chatter and Padme' turned an attentive ear to it.  
  
"Look! What's happening to the control ship Bravo 1?"  
  
"I don't know but I know we didn't hit it Bravo 4!" Ric Olie answered, his leathery voice was well recognised by Padme'.  
  
Explosions rent and tore apart the control ship, fire oozed from its veins spreading all across the hull, filling its unquenchable thirst. Padme' turned around to see fire following closely after her, debris flying everywhere and metal being torn asunder. She quickly focused her attention back on the opening of the hull, initiating the afterburners to get her out of there.  
  
"Look! Outta the main hold. That's one of ours. It was him!" Bravo 4 shouted over the comm.  
  
Padme' swallowed hard, wondering how much trouble she was going to be in. She had hoped that she might get back down to the planet unnoticed but it seemed that now, every possibilty of that happening was lost.  
  
"I know! But I had to Artoo," Padme' said at Artoo's reproving beeps. How was she going to explain this to Anakin and Qui-Gon.  
  
*****  
  
Endless blaster fire hammered on the door of the King's throne room in Theed palace. With Panaka's defensive spread before the doors, if the droids did enter the throne room, they would be caught in a cross-fire.  
  
And Nute Gunray and Rune Haako happened to be standing in the line of fire. Nute wanted desperately to move out of the way but Anakin stood before him with his blaster levelled at his midsection. He didn't want to provoke any hasty actions from the King but he didn't want to be shot to pieces by his own droids either. Perhaps he wouldn't be in this situation if he had at least agreed to hear the King's treaty.  
  
After a small surge of sound, everything outside the door to the throne room went still. Any sound that had existed out side pertaining to the sound of droid movement or laser fire ceased and was replaced by a deep silence.  
  
"What's going on?" Panaka asked. He was looking at Gunray but his question was directed to the King.  
  
"Try communications and activate the viewscreens. I have an idea but I want to be sure," Anakin replied, hope sparking inside him.  
  
Panaka obeyed his order immediately. It took only a few minutes to do both. All eyes were drawn to Panaka as he slowly tuned the viewscreen on.  
  
*****  
  
The Gungan Army had been overrun and were now being herded into groups on the Naboo grasslands south of Theed. Some of the Gungans had escaped on their kaadu and made it either back into the swamps or moved west toward the distant beckoning hills.  
  
The rest of the Gungans were now being grouped together in larger groups. Jar Jar Binks included. He found himself in a group with General Ceel and the Gungan who had saved him, Capn Tarpals.  
  
"Dissen very bombad, mesa thinks," Jar Jar whispered to the two Gungans.  
  
The both nodded in return.  
  
"Mesa only hopen dat diseen workin for da King. Mesa hopen deysa all right and will rescue us," General Ceel said.  
  
Jar Jar had to wonder at that too. He wondered what happened to everybody he knew and that was off somewhere else fighting. But his thoughts remained on his friend Padme'. What had happened to her and was she all right and safe with the others.  
  
Jar Jar's thoughts were interupted by fierce shaking from both General Ceel and Capn Tarpals. Their attention turned to the battle droids, shaking and muttering uncontrollably, limbs flailing and twisting in all directions. Circuits shorted out, STAP's crashed to the ground, tanks skidded to a halt and all Federation activity ceased.  
  
The three Gungans exchanged confused looks between them. For as far as they could see, the Federation Army had seized up and stood frozen in their last place of movment. General Ceel was the first to catch on to what happened.  
  
"Desa droids. Looken! Deysa no movin. Desa been deactivated. Wesa free!' General Ceel shouted to his captured troops.  
  
Jar Jar moved over to a frozen droid and knocked it over. Limbs fell to pieces at the action.  
  
"Dissen looney, mesa thinks," Jar Jar said as a loud cheer rose up from the Gungan Army. The King had won.  
  
*****  
  
As blackness overtook the falling form of Darth Maul Obi-Wan rushed to his fallen Master's side. He had lost such a dear person in his victory over the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan fell to his knees beside his Master, and reverently, he lifted the nearly lifeless head and shoulders of Qui-Gon Jinn and cradled him gently into his arms.  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan murmured over the lump forming in his throat.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes flew open at the sound of his apprentice's voice.  
  
"Too late Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stammered in pain.  
  
Denial drowned Obi-Wan's reasonable thought and he shook his head violently, unwilling to accept the truth of his Master's situation.  
  
"Now you are ready, my Padawan. You are ready to be the teacher. You are ready for the trials and I nominate you to the Council for Jedi Knighthood. Promise me Obi-Wan! Promise me that you will train Padme'. Train her and teach her the ways of the Force," Qui-Gon said. His life force was waning and his strength was starting to diminish forever.  
  
"Yes Master. I promise. I promise I will train Padme'. She will be a Jedi Knight, Master. But I." words failed Obi-Wan as he felt the Force pull at his Master, taking his life force with it.  
  
"She is the Chosen One! Train Padme'. Train her well," Qui-Gon muttered as his eyes closed for the last time in his long life.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his Master's body go limp in his arms. His breathing stopped. His life force diminished and Obi-Wan felt it leave the Living Force, forever to join the Unifying Force, to hold constant vigil in the realm of death after life.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan muttered as a single tear left his clear green eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan clipped his Master's lightsaber reverently to his own utility belt and gently lifted Qui-Gon's lifeless body into his arms. He turned and moved to leave the melting pit, walking back through the service corridor, the lasers deactivating and reactivating as he left.  
  
*****  
  
Padme' Naberrie was the last person to land. Her fighter glided back into the main hangar and she landed her craft to roaring applause from all the Naboo pilots that had made it back safely.  
  
After shutting down her engines, Padme' opened the canopy to her starfighter and slowly stood up, showing herself to the roaring crowd, a small embarrassed look crept onto her face as she stood.  
  
The crowd went silent as they saw their saviour, a small, dishelleved girl. The girl that one of the Jedi had brought with him after their stop on Tatooine. A small beep from Artoo made her still bruised face blush scarlet as she realised the full extent of her actions.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" she asked, casting her head down toward the controls of the cockpit.  
  
A small laugh erupted from the crowd of pilots before they all began to cheer again. They swarmed around her starfighter, helping her out of the fuselage, all asking questions. Padme' just smiled at them.  
  
Ric Olie came toward her then with a large smile adorning his weathered looking face.  
  
"So, I guess I taught you a lot," he said playfully as he picked the young girl up and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
Padme' could only smile and laugh at his comment as she was wrapped in the euphoria of victory. But out of the corner of her eye, something rent that victory apart.  
  
The crowd turned to see the younger Jedi walking into the main hangar, carrying a lifeless form in his arms. Padme' immediately began fidgeting on Ric Olie's shoulder and he let her down gently, her feet carrying her off toward Obi-Wan as soon as they touched the ground. The rest of the Naboo pilots left the hangar, in search of their King.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped when he saw the girl run toward him. Obi-Wan kneeled before her as she reached him, letting her see and hold the fallen Jedi if she wished.  
  
Pain was etched in Obi-Wan's face when Padme' reached him. He looked as if he had been crying. She could clearly see that something had happened to him and she felt it in the most profound way. Then, she looked down at the person he was carrying and her heart seemed to slow.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn's lifeless form lay in Obi-Wan's arms. He had died. Died at the hands of the tatooed Sith Lord. Padme' tried to swallow around the lump forming quickly in her throat. Tears unbidden surged to her eyes and threatened to fall. Padme' moved her hands toward the wound which had dealt Qui-Gon his fate, and looked at it with hate and rage. Her hands moved from his midsection to his face, running them over his sharp leonine features and eventually stopping at his bearded cheek.  
  
"I. I am so sorry Obi-Wan," Padme' said around her own grief. The thought of losing Qui-Gon, whom she had come to hold as a father figure, overwhelmed her. Never again would she see him standing tall, or talking to her, or wielding his lightsaber.  
  
"My loss is just as great as yours, Padme'," Obi-Wan managed to say, gaining control of his emotions and outwardly becoming the cool and controlled Jedi. "I know how much you cared for him. And he for you."  
  
"I know. But he was the greater friend to you. You knew him the longest and I am so sorry that this happened. that." Padme' could not continue what she was going to say as her grief overwhelmed her ability to speak.  
  
Padme' looked at Obi-Wan, feeling, rather than seeing his pain, and without thinking, leaned forward to hug him.  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised at her action, but knew that it was a gesture of shared grief that she felt. He freed his left arm and returned the gesture. He felt himself let go of his resentment of the girl, as a new feeling spread through him toward her. Acceptance.  
  
Padme' let go of the young Jedi then and let him leave the hangar, taking Qui-Gon with him. Then her tears fell, against her wishes she allowed herself to remember what she had said during the battle in the hangar.  
  
She had promised to herself that nothing bad would happen to both Qui-Gon and Anakin. Now Qui-Gon was dead. The reality of the sitiuation hit heavily then, and with what remaining strength she could muster, she moved toward a little corner near some storage crates. She moved over to them and sat herself down, drawing her knees up and holding herself while she remebered every moment she had spent with Qui-Gon or spoken to him.  
  
Darkness crept into the hangar and still Padme' sat in her corner. She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to hear. All she wanted was to feel. She had closed her eyes, remembering every moment spent with Qui-Gon. And during that time, she had fallen asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Naboo soldiers had arrived in the King's throne room previously, coming to take both Nute Gunray and Rune Haako into Nubian custody. But someone else also came. A messenger. A messenger stating that the valiant Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had given his life to defend the King against the Sith Lord that had showed himself on this day. That same messenger also brought the news that the courageous Obi-Wan Kenobi had destroyed the Sith Lord, putting his life on the line to defend the King and destroying the enemy that would have captured him. But the most profound and amazing message followed last. That the young girl Padme' Naberrie had taken control of a Naboo starfighter and had joined the others in the dog fight and that it was by her efforts that the droid control ship was destroyed, rescuing the Naboo.  
  
Anakin had stopped when the messenger had told the Naboo contingent this last message. It was Padme'. Padme' had saved the Naboo.  
  
Now, after visiting the bier where the fallen Jedi Master lay and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin went in search of Padme' Naberrie. Afterall, no one had seen or heard from her since she had arrived back from the space battle. He was now searching for her, looking for her in the last known place she was, inside the main hangar.  
  
He entered into the main hangar through the same entrance as he had entered with the Jedi earlier that day. Only this time, the charred remains of metal limbs scattered the floor of the main chamber. He stood at the entrance, listening for anything that might reveal where Padme' was. He heard only one small sound. The sound of breathing met his ears and he moved toward a far corner of the hangar. Storage crates lined the smooth walls creating a small wall where someone might want to hide. It was there that the breathing was originating from.  
  
He walked softly to a small bunch of crates and looked over to see Padme' curled in a ball asleep with her back resting on the cool wall. Her head lay resting on her knees and it looked as if she had been crying. Well, that was to be expected. Afterall, he had learned from the young Jedi, Obi- Wan Kenobi that Padme' had seen Qui-Gon's body as he it carried back through the hangar.  
  
Anakin moved behind the crates and gently shook Padme' awake.  
  
Padme' stirred when she felt gentle hands lightly move her, waking her up. She opened her swollen and sore eyes to see Anakin crouched over her, his hand smoothing over her bruised cheek.  
  
"Padme', come with me. I'll take you somewhere much more comfortable where we can talk," Anakin said, not asked. Padme' moved to get up and follow but because it was dark she stumbled a little. She would have fallen had Anakin not caught her.  
  
Anakin steadied her, then took her small hand, leading her toward a small place where they could sit comfortably, Anakin helped Padme' sit before placing himself closely beside her. Padme' shrank back into the wall, glad for Anakin's company. Anakin put a reassuring arm around the young girl and urged Padme' to lean back to protect her back from the cold. Padme' did, relaxing instantly as warmth filled her cold being. Tears started to water her eyes again as she realised that Qui-Gon's death happened merely hours ago.  
  
Anakin heard her sniffling beside him. He moved his hand gently to her cheek again to get her attention. She turned fast, making Anakin jump a little. He saw pain etched in her face as well as overwhelming grief. Nothing that he didn't feel. He smoothed his thumb gently over her blackened cheek as a single tear fell from her cut eye. The same as what had happened on his transport.  
  
"Padme', I know how you must be feeling. I am so sorry for what you have lost. But you can't let grief control you, fill you. I know you must feel that you let him die, but you didn't. Qui-Gon fought bravely and was killed by a heartless enemy. The most we can hope for is that he fought for good and that he died in honour," Anakin said trying his best to comfort Padme'.  
  
"I know Anakin. But I had come to treat Qui-Gon like a father," Padme' said fighting back tears, at the same time, feeling warmth flush through her at Anakin's touch where there once was cold. "I just. I miss him already. He was the only one of the Jedi that stood up for me when the Council. when they rejected me."  
  
"I have something I want to say to you," Anakin said quietly. "I want to thank you Padme', for what you did for the Naboo. You saved us. When you destroyed the control ship, you saved our lives and the lives of our people. For that, I thank you Padme'. From the bottom of my heart, you have my everlasting gratitude and I am entirely in your debt. Thank you," Anakin finished meaning every single word that left his mouth. "And somewhere, wherever he may be, I know Qui-Gon would be proud of you and of what you did today."  
  
Padme' could only nod, her voice leaving her. Anakin was thanking her for something that had helped his people and him and Padme' relished in the fact that she was able to help afterall.  
  
"Come with me. I'm sure you don't want to spend the night on the cold hangar floor. I'll take you to your quarters and find some sleeping clothes for you."  
  
"Thank you Anakin. Thank you for your kindness," Padme' managed to say through her overwhelming emotions. "Will you stay with me for a while? I want to know what happened down here. Will you tell me?"  
  
"I won't leave you. I promise," Anakin said as he led Padme' out of the hangar toward Theed palace and her quarters he had organised for her.  
  
*****  
  
Three days after the battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in a council room of Theed palace, kneeling in front of the revered Jedi Master, Yoda.  
  
It was nearing sunset, the time of which Qui-Gon Jinn was to be cremated. But Master Yoda had summoned Obi-Wan to him, to discuss recent events and the near future of a ceratin young girl.  
  
Earlier that day, the new Supreme Chancellor, former Senator Palpatine, had come to Naboo to take both Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, as well as the rest of the Federation officials, into Republic custody and to congratulate the King on his victory.  
  
Obi-Wan reflected on all that had transpired the last few days. King Skywalker had wyled his way through the palace to capture the Viceroy and Obi-Wan marveled at his courage and bravado. He was going to be a good King. But his thoughts dwelt mostly on Padme'. In the end, it was her that had saved them all. Flying accidently into the main hold of the control ship and firing the torpedoes down a shaft that led to the ship's reactor.  
  
After discusing the events with her, Obi-Wan had determined that it was the Force that had guided her to fire the torpedoes. After all, it was more than ordinary thinking that guided her to fire her torpedoes. Her extremely high midi-chlorian count gave to her a connection to the Force that even Master Yoda might never achieve. Obi-Wan was beginning to believe in her. Beginning to belive that she was in fact the Chosen One, as Qui-Gon believed.  
  
Now there only remained one task to achieve. Yoda had just come from a Council with the girl and it was up to Obi-Wan to convice the great Jedi Master that he should train the girl in the ways of the Force.  
  
Master Yoda continued to pace in front of the young Jedi, going over secret counsel in his head.  
  
"Decided, we have, to confer on you the level of Jedi Knight," Yoda said in his gravelly voice. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile at this news. He was finally a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon was right. Yoda continued.  
  
"Decided, we have, on the girl's future, Obi-Wan."  
  
"She will be trained, Master?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.  
  
"So impatient, you are. So sure of this are you? Why so sure, Obi- Wan,mmmm?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Because I am beginning to believe that she is the Chosen One. I believe she is destined to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan stated cooly. "I believe in her."  
  
"Be not so quick to judge, Obi-Wan. Her future is clouded still and much will it take for it to be seen. Much there is to be seen, young knight. Years, takes it to become Jedi Knight. Years more to be one with the Force. Patience we must have, Obi-Wan," Yoda admonished the young man.  
  
Obi-Wan bit his tongue to silence himself and let Yoda continue on with his counsel.  
  
"Decided, the Council is, Obi-Wan. Your apprentice young Naberrie will be. But guide her well, Obi-Wan. Train her well," Yoda finished.  
  
"I will train her carefully, Master. I am heeding your warnings and I promise you that I will watch carefully over her progress," Obi-Wan said in promise.  
  
"Remember your promise, you must. Sufficient it will be if you do. Train her well, I feel you will," Yoda said qiuetly, his eyes distant and gazing at the endless hues of red and orange colouring the beautiful horizons of Naboo. "Qui-Gon, right he was about you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I will remember. I promise," Obi-Wan said, feeling a sense of grief fill him at the mention of his former Master. Both he and Yoda, left the council room and headed towards the chamber that held the body of Jedi Master Qui- Gon Jinn.  
  
*****  
  
The funeral pyre blazed alive in the dying light of the Nubian day. Firey tongues snaked their way across Qui-Gon's body, beginning to consume his flesh in fluid motions.  
  
Around the funeral pyre stood those that were honouring the Jedi Master in life and death. King Skywalker stood there surrounded by his man servants, Captain Panaka, Chancellor Palpatine, and one hundred Naboo soldiers chosen to honour their people in respect of the man who had helped defend their King. Twenty Gungan officials, Boss Nass and Jar Jar Binks made up the Gungan honouries, followed by members of the Jedi Council, including their most renowned members, Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda, and one hundred Jedi Knights and Masters, who knew Qui-Gon best and longest, rounded out the circle.  
  
Padme' stared unblinking into the flames rapidly consuming one she had come to love so quickly. Her face was intense and pained, she was fighting for control to hold back the tears that wanted to flow freely.  
  
The fire slowly reduced the form of the Jedi Master to spirit and ash and as the last flames died away with flesh and bone, snowy doves were released into the paling sunset, winging distantly away, carrying memories of Qui- Gon with them.  
  
Obi-Wan felt one door close in his life as another one opening. Now the Knight and no longer the Padawan, Obi-Wan felt a sense of accomplishment. He had trained all his life for this accomplishment, most of those years under Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
He looked over at young Padme', his new apprentice, and felt her pain and grief wash over him through the Force, though outwardly, she looked calm and controlled, save for the storm brewing behind her brilliant brown eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on her slim shoulder, drawing her unwavering attention toward him. He looked down at her face, the remnants of her bruises and cuts healing after days of bearing their pain. He saw her mask her tears from him and smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Qui-Gon is one with the Force, young Padme'. We must let him go," Obi-Wan said in a soft voice full of fatherly care.  
  
"I miss him, Obi-Wan. It is hard for me to let go of someone who saved me from a life of slavery. It is hard for me to let go of his bravery and courage and his belief in others," Padme' spoke, forcing every word out over the lump that refused to leave her throat.  
  
"I miss him as well, Padme'. But I will continue to remember him. We will continue to remember him," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"What will become of me now? Qui-Gon was going to fight to train me. I don't know what will happen now. Do you?" Padme' asked.  
  
"The Council have granted my request to train you. I will train you, just as Qui-Gon would have done. We will train together and learn from each other and I will help you to become a Jedi Knight, I promise you this. You will be a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan promised the young girl.  
  
"Thank you," Padme' said, straightening visibly as a flicker of a smile chased across both her's and Obi-Wan's lips. Deep down, Obi-Wan knew that somewhere, Qui-Gon Jinn would be smiling beside them.  
  
*****  
  
Across from the two, Mace Windu and Yoda saw both Obi-Wan and Padme' accept their new responsibilies.  
  
"As one life ends, so another begins in the Jedi Order," Mace whispered to Yoda.  
  
"Troubled, young Naberrie is. Wrapped in shadows and hard choices. Clouded is her destiny," Yoda replied.  
  
"Qui-Gon was right about Obi-Wan though. He is ready," Mace commented. "He will train the girl well."  
  
"Ready, he was, to become a Jedi Knight. Ready, he may not be, to train a Padawan. He himself, was only a learner, not too long ago. And tough, will be Naberrie to train," Yoda mused.  
  
"Destroying a Sith was a tough test of his readiness. There can be no doubt that Qui-Gon's attacker was a Sith Lord," Mace protested, aware of the skill it took for Obi-Wan to overcome such an enemy.  
  
"Always two there are. No more, no less. A Master and an Apprentice. Determine we must, who the other is," Yoda said.  
  
"But which was destroyed by Obi-Wan. The master, or their apprentice," Mace wondered.  
  
Both Jedi could not answer that question. And dangerous it would become if the Sith had returned to the galaxy.  
  
*****  
  
A grand parade followed the day after the funeral of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, to publicly recognise the alliance between the Gungan and Naboo and to celebrate the new freedom and victory of the Naboo over the Trade Fedration.  
  
Crowds of Naboo and Gungans alike lined the streets of Theed as the Parade passed by them. Gungans rode upon their kaadu and Naboo soldiers followed by them in speeders. Large faamba carried massive silk drapes across their cumbersome backs as they marched down toward the main plaza.  
  
Boss Nass and Jar Jar Binks led the Gungans forward, riding tall and proud on their kaadu. Jar Jar even managed to stay seated on his beast of burden.  
  
King Skywalker's officers stood tall and proud upon the top stone step of the central plaza, watching as the parade neared them. Captain Panaka stood first and foremost, proudly dressed in the Naboo uniform of leading military officer.  
  
Padme' Naberrie, sporting new Jedi robes and a longer than some Padawan hair cut, and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood together as Master and Padawan, closest to the King. But amid all the celebrations, Padme' felt out of place. Her mind drifted elswhere as the parade drew closer.  
  
It drifted to Qui-Gon, to Obi-Wan, to her mother, and lastly to Anakin. Her mind remained focused on Anakin the most as the parade stopped at the bottom of the stone steps. It was now, in her new life that Padme' felt alone. She had lost her mother and Qui-Gon both. And they had been the ones to create stability in her life. Now she drifted aimlessly amongst the other people in her life, unable to find a solid foundation with which to rebuild what she had lost.  
  
And so, she was sick in spirit and lonely at heart.  
  
Obi-Wan, sensing her discomfort, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Padme' smiled back at him in turn, her new Master.  
  
"A new life awaits you Padme' and you are at the threshold of its doorstep," Obi-Wan said to her over the cheers of the crowd.  
  
Padme' nodded in reply.  
  
"Qui-Gon never like ceremonies or parades, but he always understood the need to have them. But my feelings tell me he would have appreciated this one," Obi-Wan went on.  
  
Padme' looked up at him with a small smile flittering across her young features.  
  
"And I can assure you that he would have been proud to see you honoured here today. Somewhere, he is looking down on you, smilimg, seeing his desire fulfilled. He would be proud to see you now," Obi-Wan said in his sincerest and serious tone.  
  
"Really? Do you think so?" Padme' asked, feeling a little better.  
  
"Of course he would. He would be especially proud to know that it was you who single handedly saved the Naboo," Obi-Wan replied, smiling deeper.  
  
Padme' blushed each hue of crimson all over her young, soft face.  
  
"Your mother would be proud of your achievement as well," Obi-Wan said, careful not to upset his new apprentice.  
  
"I wish she were here to see me. To see this. I wish she could have come with us. That she was free," Padme' lamented softly.  
  
"You will see her again, Padme'. I promise that you will. But you will be a Jedi Knight when you do. And you will be able to free her from her bonds," Obi-Wan finished.  
  
Padme' genuinely smiled at her new Master.  
  
*****  
  
King Skywalker stood to the side of the two Jedi, wearing rich coloured robes of blue and black hues. But something was different this day. The King had decided not to wear the ceremonial face paint and he was presented as equal to every one of his people.  
  
Surrounding him were the two Jedi, Obi-Wan and Padme', his man servants, Captain Panaka, Sio Bibble holding the Globe of Peace, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the twelve members of the Jedi Council and lastly, R2D2 occupied a space just below the Jedi.  
  
The parade swelled to the bottom of the central plaza, Jar Jar binks and Boss Nass moving ahead and dismounting under the King's watchful gaze. Both King Skywalker and Sio Bible stepped forward as both Jar Jar and Boss Nass made their way toward the King's procession. Sio Bibble handed to his King the Globe of Peace and moved to step back into the King's small group. Both Boss Nass and Jar Jar reached the top step where Anakin stood awaiting them. Boss Nass strode beside the King and Anakin handed to him the Globe of Peace, representing an everlasting alliance between the Gungans and the Naboo. Boss Nass raised the Globe high over his head and shouted in triumph and happiness.  
  
"PEACE," came the heavy rumble of Boss Nass.  
  
Jar Jar made his way over to Padme' shouting to her so she could hear his entusiastic voice.  
  
"Dissen a grand party, Padme'," Jar Jar said as he stood beside her. "Gungans and Naboo, wesa gonna be friends wit dem forever, mesa thinks."  
  
"I hope so Jar Jar," Padme' said, smiling at the Gungan's enthusiasm. Jar Jar never let anything get him down and perhaps there was a lesson to be learned in that by Padme'.  
  
"Wesa bombad heroes, Paddy," Jar Jar yelled as a procession swept between him and Padme' and dragged the Gungan away.  
  
"Perhaps we are," Padme' said. She turned to look toward Anakin and found him smiling, his beautiful amused smile adorning his handsome face. Padme'smiled back at him and he made his way toward the young girl.  
  
"This was brought about by you, Paddy," Anakin said to her fondly as he reached her. "You are the person responsible for this gathering of Naboo and Gungans alike. You freed them when you destroyed the control ship and for that I thank you deeply," Anakin said placing a warm hand gesture on her cheek before leaning down and gently kissing the cheek where his hand had lain.  
  
Again, Padme' blushed every crimson hue and bowed her head low. Anakin was having none of it though and swiftly picked the young Jedi apprentice up and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
"The people of Naboo should see their saviour," he said as he walked toward the cheering crowd.  
  
Padme' laughed a sweet musical laugh at Anakin's mirth.  
  
"Thank you Anakin," she said to him as the crowd surged forward to engulf their King and their saviour. "Thank you for your kindness."  
  
Both Anakin and Padme' could only smile at each other as the crowd met them head on. They were swept together down the plaza in a long colourful ribbon of life as the parade that had carried both of them to this time and place, continued on.  
  
The End.  
  
For Now. 


End file.
